Memorable Battles
by Michaelis Sebastian
Summary: Here is another field guide to The Chronicles of the Messengers series. In this book, the reader gets to see all of the famous battles that the Clans fought over the seasons. The reader also gets to learn more about each of the six great Clans.
1. Introduction: Power in our Blood

Introduction:

Power in our Blood

Nightstar: Hello, Cloudfur, who is this? A couple of strays found in the forest? And they asked to see me? Well, bring them into my den; let's have a look at them. You're not Clancats, are you? I don't recognize your scent – and there's a whiff of HouseCat about you, if I'm not mistaken. Don't look so scared. We don't really line our nests with the bones of HouseCats. See? Just moss and feathers. Bones are far too uncomfortable to lie on.

I am Nightstar, Leader of CloudClan. This is the CloudClan camp.

You want to know what it's like to be a Clancat, don't you? About the Code that binds us and gives us the courage to survive? About the Gatherings, where we meet in peace for the flicker of a Full Moon to share tongues, wisdom, and news? And the battles – oh, yes, the battles. I can see form the way your eyes gleam, that this is what mainly interests you: the blood-soaked history of the six Clans. The fighting skills passed from Mentor to Apprentice.

Every young Warrior dreams of going into battle. What better way to prove your loyalty to your Clan than to risk your own blood? In addition, what better chance for personal glory? The greatest Warriors are remembered by every Clan and are honored in the stars by our Ancestors.

However, don't go thinking that Warrior cats crave only spilled blood, the chill of a rallying yowl, and the heat of endless battles. Our lives are about more than just fighting. We live to serve our Clan however, we can, hunting for prey, building safe, sheltering dens for Queens and Kits, paying our debt to our Elders by caring for them before they go to join HeavenClan. Look around you: no cats are bleeding or limping from battle wounds; fur is flat and smooth, not ruffled in anger; there is no ear-splitting furious yowls carried on the air, just the purr of nursing Queens and Kits suckling, and the rumbling of Elders telling stories.

What's that? Have I ever killed another cat in battle? What a question! You still have much to learn about the ways of Warrior cats. The Messenger Code says, "An honorable Warrior does not need to kill to win his or her battles." Victory can be won without spilling blood.

Going into battle is the toughest decision that a Clan Leader can make. If I send my Warriors to fight against another Clan, it hurts me more than any claw or tooth ripping through my fur. Battle is the very last resort, and I, like all Clan Leaders, will do anything to avoid spilling the blood of any Warrior.

Come with me, HouseCats, I'll show you to each of the Clans.

I'll take you to each of the territories and introduce to these sometimes allies, sometimes enemies, and you will learn more about the battles of the Clans. Luckily, for you, the Clans are at peace right now. There is a Gathering tomorrow night, so many of us will be resting before the late night and the Journey to the island.

However, remember, we have our claws and our teeth for a reason, and my Warriors are as brave and skilled as any here. When the time for talking has passed, the battle may be the only option. And never let it be said that CloudClan cats are not to be feared when the rallying cry goes up: "Warriors, attack!"


	2. Techniques and Strategies

Techniques and Strategies

Every Clan has their own style of fighting and their own way of preserving the Messenger Code. No two Clans fight the same way.

Each Clan uses its territory's strengths to help them win battles as well as throw off their pursuers.

Fighting to defend their homes is something the Clans have done since the very beginning and continue to do so even in their new homes.

Listen as some of the Warriors from each of the Clans explain what they specialize in the most.


	3. CloudClan: Nimble in the Forest

CloudClan: Nimble in the Forest

CloudClan Facts

Leader: Nightstar

Deputy: Lightwing

Medicine Cat: Tigerheart

Hunting Territory: Forest

Camp: Stone Hollow

Unique Battle Skill: Blazing Strike

CloudClan cats are most known for hunting silently in the dense undergrowth. They stalk their enemies the same way that they stalk prey: relentlessly.

They patrol their borders constantly waiting for when one of their neighbors get bold enough to invade the shared borders. CloudClan cats will go to all ends to keep their territory safe.

However, they do not thrive on battle. They enjoy helping those in need and hardly ask for anything in return. Nightstar is a peace-loving Leader that does not like starting battles, but she is quick to end them.


	4. Lightwing's Welcome

Lightwing's Welcome

Lightwing: Nightstar? Is something wrong? Who are your companions? Ah, a pair of curious HouseCats. Welcome to CloudClan. Our camp is on the other side of that row of thorn bushes, sheltered by the cliffs of stone. Forgive me if I don't invite you in. I have only your word that you haven't come to learn more than we are willing to share with you.

You want to learn about CloudClan's battle tactics. Well, look around. Notice the brambles and ferns crowding in on you, blocking your sight? We use them as opportunities for camouflage and causing confusion to the enemy when we pounce on them from every direction. We have been trained to fight in these enclosed spaces, paw-to-paw, with nowhere for the trespasser to flee. We can spin on the tip of a tail, find strength in a strike where there is barely room to draw back our paws, leap from a standstill while our enemy is struggling to turn around.

Nightstar has even started holding training sessions in the trees so we can leap from branch to branch like squirrels and drop onto our enemies' heads while they are still trying to find our trail on the ground.

The forest is a magnificent place to fight. This is where we hone our stalking skills; our ability to creep up on our prey unnoticed and pounce with brutal, effective leaps.

You want to know the best CloudClan battle tactic? Best? Well, without giving away too much, let me just say that every CloudClan Apprentice loves learning the Blazing Strike. Just like a raging fire, it is straightforward, swift, and deadly. It's fitting that CloudClan should be able to be able to summon up a raging fire, don't you think?


	5. Special Battle Tactic: Blazing Strike

Special Battle Tactic:

Blazing Strike

"Hey! You guys! Wait until you hear what we did in training today!" yelled Rainpaw as he bursts through the thorns and races across the sun baked Earth to the elderflower bush where CloudClan's Elders sleep.

Two Apprentices, Mousepaw and Pebblepaw, are lying outside with Nightwing and Blackstone. The remains of a mouse and thrush lay beside them, still warm and tempting, but Rainpaw is too full of his news to leave room for any appetite.

"Are you going to tell us or are we supposed to guess?" asked Mousepaw. Rainpaw blinks rapidly.

"Graypool and Moonshadow taught us the best thing ever! It's a kind of attack called a Blazing Strike, and it's amazing! There's no way we could lose a battle with this!" said Rainpaw excitedly.

"It takes more than one tactic to win a battle. Nevertheless, you're right: the Blazing Strike is good for chasing out trespassers because it's fast and takes the enemy by surprise," Blackstone snorted.

"Just like fire!" raid Rainpaw as that Mousepaw and Pebblepaw both have blank looks on their faces. "It's like this. You two sit over there –" Rainpaw gives them a nudge with his nose until they shuffle away from Nightwing and Blackstone. "And pretend that you're invading my territory."

"Are we enemies, too?" asked Nightwing amused.

"No, you're trees that I'm going to hide behind. First, I'm going to track the enemy patrol through the forest." Mousepaw and Pebblepaw watch wide-eyed as Rainpaw crouches down behind the other cats and starts to creep forward with his belly fur brushing the dusty ground.

"You look like you're stalking prey!" stated Pebblepaw. Rainpaw pokes his head out from behind Nightwing's back.

"That is exactly what I'm doing and you're my prey!" Rainpaw ducks down again and takes another step. "You should have seen Graypool showing us this move this morning. She was lower than a snake's belly! No cat would have seen her coming!"

"You should watch Cinderpelt sometime, too. He can track a mouse from the other side of the forest," said Blackstone. Rainpaw frowns at Blackstone.

"Trees don't talk! This is my demonstration!" Blackstone flicks his tail over Rainpaw's shoulder.

"Sorry!" Blackstone whispered. Rainpaw reaches Nightwing's nose and stretches his neck until he can see Pebblepaw and Mousepaw. Still crouching, he explains more.

"Once the enemy has been spotted, we sneak up until we can almost touch them. Then we wait for the patrol leader's command – which will be a silent tail signal, obviously – and pounce!" Rainpaw pushes down with his hindpaws and springs out from behind Nightwing. He lands on Mousepaw's haunches, careful to keep his claws hidden, and knocks his sister gently aside. Then he spins around and rears up toward Pebblepaw, striking the air with his forepaws. "I got you!" Rainpaw yowled. Pebblepaw twitches one ear.

"You're hardly the scariest Warrior in the forest. You didn't even touch me!"

"I wouldn't keep my claws sheathed in a real battle, mouse-brain!" Rainpaw falls back onto all four paws again. "I'd bite, scratch, and slash you with my hindclaws until you beg for mercy." Blackstone interrupts Rainpaw as Mousepaw and Pebblepaw's eyes grow even wider.

"This tree is breaking its vow of silence to remind you not to give the new Apprentices nightmares." Rainpaw lets his fur lie back down.

"Well, you get the idea. We strike hard and fast, pouncing all at once to cause as much confusion as we can. Graypool and Moonshadow said to scratch the enemies' ears because they will bleed more than anywhere else bleeds, and make it look as if the invaders are hurt more than they really are. Cunning, huh?" Rainpaw gazes triumphantly at the other Apprentices. Mousepaw and Pebblepaw still look startled. However, Pebblepaw doesn't seem so impressed.

"That's not a battle tactic. That's just attacking the enemy," said Pebblepaw.

"Wait, you haven't heard the rest of the move. This is the clever bit. After our first attack, our patrol leader gives the order to retreat into the trees. The enemy will think that we've given up! However, we don't run far. We stay quiet and watchful, waiting until the invading cat relax, assuming that we've disappeared into the forest to lick our wounds. They won't expect us to attack them again so soon, not here. After all, fire doesn't strike twice in the same place, does it?" Rainpaw looks at his audience.

"Well, no it doesn't," said Pebblepaw.

"Well this time it does! As soon as the enemy drops their Guard, we strike again, as hard and fast as before, same formation, same attacking moves. Ha! That's the last thing those mangy crow-furs would expect!" Rainpaw leaps forward with his forepaws outstretched, imagining his opponent flinching away from him. "Striking twice in the same place and our opponents will flee in panic, knowing we have the strength to attack anywhere, anytime. CloudClan will be known as FireClan!"


	6. Forest Attack: Element of Surprise

Forest Attack: Element of Surprise

Move quietly and communicate with signals. Cracking twigs, startled birds, and rustling bracken will tell the enemy exactly where you are.

Keep downwind of the invaders so that your scent does not give you away.

Look for freshly broken twigs, overturned leaves on the forest ground, remains of prey, or a clump of fur caught on a bramble. Any animal that moves through the forest leaves behind signs that it passed by – and signs like these could lead you straight to the invaders.

Keep your mouth open to search for unfamiliar scents. Be careful: if there is a scent when there is no breeze to carry, it could mean that your enemy is very close by

Light-colored pelts are easily spotted against brown and green foliage, so stay in the thickest of covers. Keep low – the enemy will be looking for movement at normal height, not close to the ground.

Never miss an opportunity to perfect your tracking ability. In the Nursery, Kits sneak up on their mothers and pounce with their moss-soft paws. Apprentices leap out on one another from behind bushes and tree stumps. These are more than just games. One day, these skills could save your life and defend your Clan.


	7. Shadows in the Forest

Shadows in the Forest

Goldenpaw hurls herself up the tree trunk with her front claws stretched out and her ears flattened. Above Goldenpaw, the fluffy gray tail whisks away along a narrow branch and vanishes. The faintest rustle of leaves tells her that the squirrel has leapt to safety in the neighboring tree.

"Fox dung!" muttered Goldenpaw. _I had hoped that I would catch it before Diamondclaw noticed that I was too slow up the trunk._ Goldenpaw scrambles onto the branch to follow the squirrel, but it sways beneath her, spilling her out of the tree. With a yowl, she thrashes her forepaws until her claws sink into the bark above her head. Hot-furred with embarrassment, she clings with her hindlegs dangling beneath her, trying to catch her breath.

"Tell me, Goldenpaw, when Shiningtail taught you to swing on branches, did she ever mention that climbing skills could be used to catch prey as well?" asked Diamondclaw. Gritting her teeth, Goldenpaw hauls herself back onto the branch.

Goldenpaw's thoughts: _I know it's not worth defending myself; Diamondclaw will only take the opportunity to have another stab at my Mentor, who is back at camp with a bellyache after eating an old blackbird._ A rustle of leaves on the far side of the tree makes Goldenpaw stiffen. _Is it another squirrel? Great HeavenClan, did every squirrel in the forest live in this tree?_ Goldenpaw peers past the trunk, trying to see a fluffy gray shape among the leaves. There is a soft clank, followed by the sound of tiny paws pattering along a branch. Suddenly a twig cracks behind her, and Goldenpaw realizes that it is the same squirrel taunting her, by running circles around her branch. _Just you wait until I see you on the ground, you mangy piece of prey._

Scowling, Goldenpaw lowers herself backwards down the trunk and jumps to the ground. Diamondclaw is waiting for her at the foot of the tree, his paws planted squarely on the leafy mold.

Moonpool and Shadowfur are standing behind Diamondclaw, watching her with sympathy in their eyes. For a moment, Goldenpaw is tempted to challenge them to catch the squirrel from the trees – but every cat knows that only the fastest and most experienced hunters went after prey above the ground. A skinny dark gray tom pads up to Goldenpaw.

"Bad luck. I wouldn't be brave enough to climb that high!" Shadepaw complimented. Diamondclaw looks sideways at his Apprentice.

"This is why I sent Goldenpaw after that squirrel. You can always run the fastest on the ground." Diamondclaw lifts his head and a shaft of early morning sunlight streams through the trees dappling his fur with a frosty gold. "Come on let's get back to camp." Diamondclaw leads the way along a narrow track through the ferns. Moonpool and Shadowfur follow Diamondclaw. Shadepaw falls into line behind them, his tail dragging the ground. Goldenpaw looks up at the trees deep in thought. Just then, Goldenpaw hears a faint noise, like a twig snapping, and she whirls around.

Goldenpaw's thoughts: _A flash of dark fur closely followed by a splash of white; the outline of pricked ears, what looks like the tip of a tail flickering above the ferns._

"Have you grown roots, Goldenpaw? Nightstar is expecting us back this side of Moonhigh, you know," said Diamondclaw who is watching Goldenpaw from the end of the path, his tail twitching impatiently.

"I think we're being invaded!" Goldenpaw angles her ears toward the place where she'd seen the passing shapes. Diamondclaw follows Goldenpaw's gaze, stiffening when he sees the line of cats padding stealthily between the slender gray tree trunks.

"LeafClan!" snarled Diamondclaw. The fur along Diamondclaw's spine bristles. "Patrol! Come here!" The ferns tremble as Shadepaw, Moonpool, and Shadowfur trot back to Goldenpaw and Diamondclaw. They stare through the trees in horror at the LeafClan Warriors heading for the center of CloudClan's territory.

"Those mangy crow-food eaters," snarls Shadowfur as he unsheathes his claws. Moonpool bunches her hindquarters underneath her.

"Should I go and get some help?" asked Moonpool. Diamondclaw shakes his head.

"There is no time. We must try to head them off ourselves." Shadowfur gulps.

"But there are only five of us. It looks like they've brought the whole Clan to invade!"

"They'll rip us to shreds," whimpered Shadepaw.

"Not if we rip them to shreds first. We'll use the Blazing Strike: hit them hard and fast, retreat, and then attack again from the same direction," vowed Diamondclaw.

Goldenpaw's thoughts: _Squirrels. Squirrels running in circles. _"Squirrels!" Diamondclaw looks at Goldenpaw as if she's gone mad.

"No, LeafClan invaders. Great HeavenClan, if you can't catch a single piece of prey, how am I supposed to lead you into battle?" growled Diamondclaw.

"No, we have to think like squirrels. At lease, the squirrel that I lost up that tree. It circled me, making me think that there was two of him. It was… confusing," said Goldenpaw.

"Okay, you go back and persuade your fluffy-tailed friend to help us and we'll take care of the fighting," snorted Shadowfur as eh looks at Diamondclaw. The light ginger tabby is staring thoughtfully at Goldenpaw.

"Go on," prompted Diamondclaw. Goldenpaw's fur begins to feel hot and prickly.

"I…I haven't exactly thought it out. However, I thought if we did the Blazing Strike on one side, then regrouped on the other side and…er…pretended to be different cats; LeafClan might think there are more of us. It would be like a…a double Blazing Strike."

"Oh, yes, because LeafClan Warriors are blind and have no sense of smell, so they think that every CloudClan cat looks like us," sneers Moonpool with a flick of her tail. Diamondclaw raises one forepaw.

"Wait. This might actually work." Diamondclaw turns to face the other cats. "If we attack fast enough and cause enough confusion, the invaders won't have a chance to recognize us. You three follow my orders and don't lose sight of the rest of the patrol!"

Goldenpaw's thoughts: _Whoa! Diamondclaw is actually going to listen to my idea!_

"Shadepaw, go to the ravine and tell Nightstar what is happening. If the plan doesn't work, we will need backup fast," instructed Diamondclaw. Shadepaw vanishes into the ferns like a snake. Diamondclaw spins around and leaps through the trees in the direction of the invaders. Moonpool and Shadowfur spring after him. Goldenpaw follows quickly.

Goldenpaw's thoughts: _My first real battle!_ The blood roars in her ears, and Goldenpaw opens her jaws wide to inhale the scents of the strangers that tainted the fresh, green-tasting air.

"Keep still! Enemy dead ahead!" whispered Diamondclaw. Goldenpaw peers over the heads of the other cats to see the line of LeafClan Warriors slinking along a fox path. They are moving slower now, as if they are unsure of exactly where the CloudClan camp is. "Ready. Attack!" Without checking to see if the others are following, Diamondclaw plunges out of the undergrowth and leaps, with a roar, onto the cat at the back of the LeafClan line.

The brown short-furred tabby she-cat doesn't have time to let out a yowl before she is knocked to the ground. Diamondclaw use the she-cat's shoulders to push off with his hindlegs as he launches himself at the next cat. Shadowfur tears past and sinks his outstretched front claws into another Warrior. Moonpool and Goldenpaw tackle the brown she-cat as she struggles to get to her paws. The cats at the head of the line come racing back, teeth bared and hackles raised. There is no time for Goldenpaw to think about battle moves, about balancing her weight on her hindpaws and landing each blow perfectly. Instead, she spins around and slashes and snarls until the trees blur around her. Delicate ear skin is caught under one of her claws; with a wrench, she rips her paw clear and feels a thin spray of blood land on her muzzle.

"CloudClan, retreat!" shouted Diamondclaw. Diamondclaw's command cuts through the panting and hissing of the fight. Goldenpaw sheaths her claws and springs into the nearest patch of ferns. Glancing back, Goldenpaw notices Shadowfur blink in satisfaction and raises one paw to check his claws for trapped fur. Out in the open the invaders begin to talk.

"Did we beat them?" asked Pineneedle who is bleeding heavily from her left ear. The sandy ginger cat, who is leading the patrol look around. It's Sunflower, the LeafClan Deputy.

"We must have! Mouse-hearted cowards! They can't even defend their own territory!"

"Should we keep going?" asked Breezeclaw. Breezeclaw's eyes are gleaming and he seems the least daunted by the attack out of all them.

"In a moment, Breezeclaw, we'll let Pineneedle get her breath back first," said Sunflower.

"This way," whispered Diamondclaw. Turning with difficulty in the crowded space, Diamondclaw pushes his way out of the ferns on the other side from the fox path. He draws the tip of his tail across his mouth, warning them to keep silent, and then he pads softly in a circle around the LeafClan Warriors, leaping across the fox path when they are out of sight and plunging into the undergrowth on the far side. There are more brambles than ferns here, and Goldenpaw has to bite her tongue to stop herself from yelping when the thorns scrape against her spine. "Quickly, before they start moving again!" hissed the ginger tabby. Diamondclaw forces his way through the tangled brambles until they have drawn level with the invaders. "Remember to scuff up the dirt with your paws so that they cannot see us clearly. Now!"

Diamondclaw hurls himself out of the branches with Shadowfur at his heels. Moonpool follows and Goldenpaw pushes out after them. Goldenpaw's head is still ringing from the last skirmish and her legs feel like rubber from the race around to the path. However, the plan seems to have worked: the LeafClan Warriors reacted as if this was a completely new patrol come to attack them.

"Where did the others go?" panted Pineneedle as she ducks out of the way of Moonpool's flailing front paws.

"Keep an eye behind you in any case they try to sneak up on us," said Sunflower.

"I'm sure I heard one of them call another one Moonpool. I'll remember that name," said Moonpool.

Goldenpaw's thoughts: _Are you sure about that, Pineneedle? _"Hey, Tornclaw, I need some help over here!" Moonpool looks at Goldenpaw in surprise. She starts to say something but then just nods.

"Coming, Runningpaw!" Moonpool springs over Pineneedle, who is rolled over by Shadowfur, and keeps pace with Goldenpaw as they trap Flowertail against the brambles and pull out a few clumps of ginger fur.

"Good strike, Blackfoot!" shouted Goldenpaw. Diamondclaw sends Sunflower stumbling against a rock. Then he spins around to face his Warriors.

"CloudClan, away!" shouted Diamondclaw. Dodging a swipe from Pineneedle, who has come to rescue Flowertail, Goldenpaw leaps sideways into the brambles. Diamondclaw and the others join Goldenpaw, their flanks heaving. Kicked-up dust and dirt clings to the blood that has splashed on their fu, and one of Shadowfur's eyes is half-closed due to a well-placed blow. "Final strike! Moonpool and Shadowfur, you stay here. Goldenpaw, come with me. When I give the signal, attack from both sides and make it seem as if the whole of CloudClan is behind us. Okay?" he hissed. Grim nods and then Diamondclaw plunges back into the brambles, leaving Goldenpaw scrambling to catch up. They cross the path out of sight of the LeafClan Warriors and return to their original strike point. The invading cats are huddling in the dirt, staring around as they wait for the next attack.

"Do you think we should leave before they come back?" asked Pineneedle. Diamondclaw doesn't give the other invaders a chance to reply.

"Attack!" screeched Diamondclaw. Diamondclaw flings himself through the ferns. From the far side of the path comes the sound of Moonpool and Shadowfur crashing out of the brambles, blood-splattered hackles raised and claws unsheathed.

"Over here, Shiningtail!" yells Goldenpaw. Goldenpaw leaps into the fray.

"We've trapped them, Nightstar!" shouted Moonpool. The LeafClan Warriors reel around in alarm.

"They've brought the entire Clan!" shouted Pineneedle. Sunflower pauses, muzzle to muzzle with Diamondclaw.

"You win this time, however, watch your borders, because we'll be back!" snarled Sunflower. Then Sunflower lifts her head and calls. "LeafClan, retreat!" Diamondclaw steps back, giving a flick of his tail to warn the CloudClan cats to do the same. Goldenpaw watches with deep satisfaction as the LeafClan cats limp past, leaving a trail of scarlet dots in the sand.

Goldenpaw's thoughts: _My plan has worked and my Clan is safe from the LeafClan invasion._


	8. LeafClan: Silent in the Night

LeafClan: Silent in the Night

LeafClan Facts

Leader: Redstar

Deputy: Sunflower

Medicine Cat: Sorrelclaw

Hunting Territory: Pine Forest

Camp: Bramble enclosed dip in the ground

Unique Battle Skill: Shadow Ambush

LeafClan cats thrive in the darkness of their pine forest home. They stalk their enemies without sound and always catch them off Guard.

Carefully tending to the Queens, Elders, and Kits they hope to make their Clan as strong as possible. They train their Apprentices to be strong and honorable cats.

Since they mainly lurk in the dark shadows, many cats from the other Clans believe that they are making plans to overthrow everyone else.


	9. Sunflower's Welcome

Sunflower's Welcome

Sunflower: Greetings, Nightstar. Why have you come to LeafClan's territory? Ah, I see you have brought companions. Is CloudClan recruiting HouseCats again?

Do you really expect me to invite you into our camp and explain why LeafClan has the most feared Warriors of all the Clans? Our strengths are our secrets, my friend. Would I ask yo to train my Clanmates to run as swiftly as you do? Alternatively, how to hunt woodland creatures? I think not.

Nevertheless, I would not be betraying my role as Redstar's Deputy if I reminded you that LeafClan has earned its name for a reason. We are night hunters, our senses most alert in the darkness and silence that befuddles other cats. We can slip noiselessly through the shadows like fish through black water and speak to one another without the use of words. Unlike the other Clans who cling to Moonlight or the watchful shine of HeavenClan, we like the freedom that is found in the darkest nights.

When it comes to battles, we waste no time rallying our Warriors with speeches or promises of glory; they know what is expected of them, and they will deliver or face the shame of betraying their Clan. While the other Clans arrange themselves in lines and circles and elaborate battle plans; we swoop, strike, and vanish in the night. We fight to win, nothing else.

Go now, and leave us to train in the dead of night. May HeavenClan – not LeafClan – walk in your dreams.


	10. Special Battle Tactic: Shadow Ambush

Special Battle Tactic: Shadow Ambush

"Gather around, Apprentices. I know its dark, but you can hear my voice, can't you?" asked Breezeclaw. The Apprentices crowd around Breezeclaw. "That's right, over here."

"Will we fall into foxholes?" asked Rainpaw.

"No, Rainpaw, you're not going to fall into any foxholes. I checked this area earlier today that this would be a good place for our Ambush practice. Maybe one day you'll have to navigate somewhere with holes waiting to trip you up, but hopefully you'll be more experienced by then and more confident getting around at night." Devilpaw begins climbing a nearby tree. "That's if you live that long, Devilpaw! Come done from that tree at once!"

"Can you see better than me?" asked Devilpaw.

"No, I can't see any better than you can, however, I do have ears, and a deaf badger would have heard your claws scraping on the bark when you climbed up. Moreover, the fact that your scent is now coming from above my head is a dead giveaway." Devilpaw sullenly climbs down from the pine tree. "Heartpaw, Angelpaw, Harpypaw, Stormpaw, are you here."

"Yes, Breezeclaw!" shouted all of the Apprentices.

"Good. Now, I want everyone to standstill and close your eyes." Rainpaw begins to snore quietly. Stormpaw begins laughing lightly. "Stormpaw, Rainpaw, that's not nearly as funny as you think it is. Only horses sleep standing up, and if you'd like to live with them and eat grass all day, I'm sure Redstar can arrange it." Stormpaw and Rainpaw stand perfectly still at the threat. "Right, keep your eyes closed until I tell you otherwise. Mouths closed too, Rainpaw. If I can hear you whispering, well then so can the enemy. Use your other senses: what can you hear? Smell? Taste? Feel on the ground? In addition, on your fur? Well? Anyone?" None of the Apprentices speak. "Okay, you can open your mouth if I asked you a direct question."

"There is a breeze coming from the lake…" Stormpaw said slowly.

"Good, Stormpaw. There is a breeze coming from the lake, bringing with it the scent of water, fish, and WaterfallClan. Nevertheless, the scent is not strong enough to suggest that they are any closer than their own territory."

"I think I hear CloudClan snoring," said Heartpaw.

"You think so. No, you can't. The day that Redstar gets a prophecy about a cat that has the ability to hear farther than any other creature, and then I'll believe you."

"There are two owls calling to each other beyond the island border," said Harpypaw.

"Good work."

"And one of those HouseCats is making its usual fuss about being shut in on a fine night for hunting," said Heartpaw.

"Correct again. Therefore, our senses have told us that our territory is empty save for the creatures that live alongside us – no trespassers, nothing that seems out of place. Now, open your eyes."

"It's very dark…" said Rainpaw.

"Yes, Rainpaw it is very dark. However, you can see a little more clearly, can't you? Your eyes have started to adjust to seeing without light. Look at how the trees are outlined against the sky. Down on the ground, you still won't be able to see much, but thicker shadows could be a bush, or even another cat. The more you practice moving around at night, the easier it will become. The other Clans are frightened and baffled by the dark; without the sense of sight, they are as helpless as Kits. Only LeafClan understands the power of the night and sees it as strength." The Apprentices shift around slightly waiting for a further explanation. "Tonight, we are the Ambush patrol. We are going to lie in wait for our enemy and launch a surprise attack using the darkness to hide us and weaken our rival before we unsheathe a single claw. First, we need to find an attack zone, a place where we can wait without being seen or scented and with enough room to fight when the other cats arrive. Any ideas?"

"What about the ditch here?" asked Angelpaw.

"Good, Angelpaw, this ditch is just what we're looking for. The sides are high and steep; therefore, if we attack from each end the enemy won't be able to escape. It's an obvious route to the camp, so we can be confident that any invaders would pass through it. In addition, we can hide in the bushes at the top, with the advantage of attacking from above." The Apprentices bounce around excitedly. "Stormpaw, why don't you pick a bush on the side of the ditch where we can hide?" Stormpaw pads over to a large bush a little ways from the edge of the ditch.

"How about here?" Stormpaw asked pointing father behind them.

"Hmm, maybe not so far from the edge. We need to be able to hear our enemy approaching and see them when they enter the ditch. This one is better. Right, squish in, everybody." Breezeclaw and the six Apprentices hide deep within the selected bush. "So, we're hidden up here, but it would be good to know when the enemy is coming near. We need an early warning patrol, just two cats to keep track of the invaders as they head towards the ditch. Imagine that you're following them and need to warn the ambush patrol to be ready for the attack. What call would you give?" Devilpaw imitates an owl's call.

"Well, Devilpaw, which was a very good imitation of an owl, but perhaps the patrol, might think it's a real owl? What noise would travel clearly on a night like this, but stand out only to the cats that live in this part of the territory?" asked Breezeclaw.

"How about, ssssssss?" suggested Harpypaw.

"A snake's hiss!" shouted Heartpaw.

"Not a snake, Heartpaw," said Breezeclaw.

"The wind in the trees?" asked Stormpaw.

"Why would that work tonight?" asked Breezeclaw.

"Because the breeze is coming off the lake?" asked Rainpaw.

"That's right. In addition, since its coming off the lake, it shouldn't be enough to move the branches of the pine trees. Cats from the other territories wouldn't know that, because this is the only place where pine trees grow by the lake. However, what little breeze there is would work in our favor tonight, carrying the scent of the invaders towards us, and hiding our own." The Apprentices look expectantly at Breezeclaw. "We need to spread out along the top of the ditch, if this was a real ambush patrol, we'd have enough cats to line the other side too. We take up our positions, always within earshot of the leader of the patrol, and wait. Let me see you all waiting now." The Apprentices follow Breezeclaw's example and begin waiting. "What problem would we have if there was moonlight or starlight?" asked Breezeclaw.

"Our shadows?" asked Angelpaw.

"That's right, Angelpaw. We'd need to stay on the dark side of the bush to keep our outlines hidden, too. Remember, if you can see the enemy, the enemy can see you. That's why darkness is our ally. Okay, now imagine that the enemy is entering the ditch. Who would attack first?"

"The cats at the end of the ditch?" asked Devilpaw.

"Yes, Devilpaw, they would go down first, to trap the enemy and let them know that they are surrounded. Then the others attack, straight down the sides, using the weight of our fall as part of the first blow. Apprentices, strike!" The Apprentices do as directed. Rainpaw's tail goes in Breezeclaw's mouth.

"Oof! Rainpaw get your tail out of my mouth!" grunted Breezeclaw. Rainpaw removes his tail from Breezeclaw's jaws. Devilpaw has landed underneath Breezeclaw. "Who's that underneath me? Get up, Devilpaw." Devilpaw looks at his tail.

"Is my tail broken?" asked Devilpaw.

"No your tail isn't broken; it's just a bit…dented. Now, in a real ambush, no one would be squashed, apart from the enemy. Remember, when I told you that we'd be a line along the top of the ditch? Well, we'd hold that line as we attack." The Apprentices look at Breezeclaw wide-eyed with unsuppressed excitement. "What's the use of landing on one or two invading cats in one big jump leaving their Clanmates free to fight? We'd hope to outnumber them in order to overpower them as swiftly as possible. Once the command to attack has been given, there will be no more orders. You each know what you have to do."

The Apprentices glance at each other briefly before looking in Breezeclaw's direction again. "As soon as the enemy surrenders or begs to flee, the fighting stops. Stand still with your head help high. You are a LeafClan cat; we do not gloat over our defeated enemies. We simply wait for them to leaving, knowing they will be in no haste to return. In addition, when they have gone, head for the closest shadow before you go back to the camp. Make no sound. Melt back into the night, so that if our enemy looks back, they see nothing but emptiness. The forest is ours – and we are unseen. The night, the darkness, and the cold still air all belong to LeafClan. That is our Ancestors' gift to us and we honor their memory with every ambush. It is up to you to prove that you are worthy of that gift and will preserve the night as our greatest weapon," said Breezeclaw.


	11. Tail Signals: Silent Messages

Tail Signals: Silent Messages

_LeafClan was the first to devise a system of tail signals, which are now used by all six Clans. Generally, the leader of a patrol is responsible for giving the signals; Warriors learn to keep the leader's tail in sight at all times and react at once when an order is given._

**Tail help erect**: stop

**Tail rippling**: move forward with care

**Tail held erect and sweeping slowly from side to side**: retreat silently

**Tail pointing low, parallel to the ground and sweeping**: spread out

**Tail flattened**: get down

**Tail bobbing**: enemy sighted

**Tail hooked**: danger

**Tail pointed sharply**: go that way

**Tail help erect and waving from side to side**: stay behind me

**Tail kinked over head**: follow me


	12. Ambush by the Lake

Ambush by the Lake

"Breezeclaw, Thistletail, wait!" hissed Redstar. The Warriors ahead of Redstar look back. They stop on the edge of a Human's driveway. This is the border of LeafClan's territory; from here on, they will be in WaterfallClan territory. Flowertail and Sunflower join the other three, their eyes glowing in the pale starlight. Clouds cover the moon, a clear advantage to the keenly sighted LeafClan Warriors. _Those mangy WaterfallClan fish-eaters are about to be taught that promises have to be kept – especially when they are made with LeafClan. They had a chance to solve this peacefully and turned it down._

"Careful!" said Brackenfur.

"Look, there's one over there!" said Mountainclaw.

"Don't fall in!" said Stormshadow. Redstar flattens his ears at the sound of chatter and splashing coming from the end of the dock. The noise travels clearly over the still water, piercing the pine-scented air of LeafClan's territory and sending the night prey further into their holes.

Redstar's thoughts: _There'd be no prey in my camp tomorrow morning once again. My Clan will go hungry – and it is all WaterfallClan's fault!_

Redstar nods at Breezeclaw and Thistletail and then he points with his tail to a small wooden Human house at the edge of the lake. Breezeclaw and Thistletail pad across the rough black stone and slip into the shadows around the wooden building. With his tail held straight up in the air, Redstar gestures for Sunflower and Flowertail to stay behind him. Then he backs under the cover of some ferns growing at the edge of the path and sits down to wait.

Redstar's thoughts: _At the last half-moon, I asked Shadowstar to stop his patrols from hunting off the dock, which is at the edge of my Clan's border. WaterfallClan has been fishing during the daylight up until now, attracting the attention of the Humans that make their summer homes in the clearing on the far side of LeafClan's territory. Dogs and young Humans have come crashing through the pine trees to watch the swimming cats. Their loud noise scared off the WaterfallClan fishers long before the Humans arrived, but my Clanmates were left crouching in the scant undergrowth, forced into cover by the invaders and fearing discovery by one of the slobbering dogs._ Redstar looks around briefly; he shifts his weight from paw to paw. _I could have solved this problem by force, extending LeafClan's territory to include the dock and the place where Humans come to launch their boats. That would have kept WaterfallClan hunting patrols out of the water closest to LeafClan's territory. However much I want to defend this territory, I didn't want to be the one to break the truce that saved us when our old lake homes were destroyed._ Redstar looks around again as his wait becomes longer.

Redstar's thoughts: _So I surrendered to a WaterfallClan border patrol and asked to be taken in peace to Shadowstar. When I explained to him about the unwanted intrusion by the Humans coming to investigate the cats fishing off the dock, Shadowstar had sympathized and agreed that things would be different from now on. It seemed as if the bonds forged during the Great Journey had survived the separation into six distinct Clans._ Redstar begins to become impatient as he continues to wait. _After my visit to Shadowstar, things had indeed been different. Instead of hunting off the dock during the daytime, summoning the Humans and dogs through the pine trees, WaterfallClan now fish at night, the time when LeafClan hunting patrols ventured out. Shadowstar must have known that hunting from the dock at night would only create new problems. If WaterfallClan is determined to prove that they owe nothing from the Great Journey to the other Clans, then LeafClan is ready to show the same absence of respect._

A slender black and gray shape appears at the edge of the black path, Brackenfur, the WaterfallClan Deputy. Mountainclaw's shadow looms behind Brackenfur, followed by the dark black outline of Stormshadow with his twin brother, Snakeeyes, directly behind him. Finally, Dustfur brings up the rear. Redstar narrows his eyes in satisfaction.

Redstar's thoughts: _One cat each._ "LeafClan, attack!" Redstar springs out of the ferns. Halfway across the black path, Brackenfur freezes. The other WaterfallClan cats stumble into Brackenfur, dropping their fish. The path feels rough and hot under Redstar's paws as he races to tackle the WaterfallClan Deputy. He is too fast for Brackenfur to react; crashing into him, Redstar sweeps his paws from under his belly and rakes his claws along his flank. Beside Redstar, Sunflower challenges Stormshadow with a furious hiss. Quick as lightning, the WaterfallClan tom spins around and lashes out with his forepaws, catching Sunflower's ears.

Redstar springs at Stormshadow; he lands on the black tom's back with his claws out. The black tom screeches and collapses to the ground beneath Redstar. Redstar jumps clear as Stormshadow flops sideways, trying to crush the LeafClan Leader. A flash of blue-gray warns Redstar of Snakeeyes coming to help his brother. Snakeeyes is met by Flowertail and Sunflower, side by side on their hindlegs driving him back with perfectly matched blows. On the far side of the patrol, Brackenfur scrambles to his paws. His breath coming in ragged gasps as he snarls.

"Redstar! What are you doing?" asked Brackenfur. Redstar takes a step backwards from Dustfur and flicks his tail from side to side, ordering his Clanmates to surround the hunting patrol and hold them in place. Instantly, the LeafClan Warriors stop fighting and run into position. Thistletail places himself between Stormshadow and the dock, cutting off that means of escape in case the cats try to swim away. Breezeclaw and Sunflower stand on the far side of the patrol with their backs to the rest of WaterfallClan's territory.

Redstar's thoughts: _They are vulnerable to being attacked from behind, but the rest of us will keep half an eye on the dense undergrowth, checking for WaterfallClan Warriors coming to their Clanmates' rescue._ Flowertail lines up beside Redstar and curls her lip when Snakeeyes takes a pace towards her. The WaterfallClan Warrior blinks and steps back.

"Wise move," growled Flowertail. Redstar flashes a glance at Flowertail.

"This is an ambush, not a war. We won the first skirmish without much trouble; from now on, I will do the talking." Flowertail dips her head in understanding.

"What in the name of HeavenClan is going on?" asked Brackenfur. Redstar takes a deep breath, letting his anger root him to the ground through his unsheathed claws.

Redstar's thoughts: _Losing my temper would be a sign of weakness and right now, with my Warriors surrounding the WaterfallClan patrol I am in control._ Brackenfur watches Redstar carefully. "Shadowstar promised that you would no longer fish from the dock." Brackenfur's eyes flash.

"He promised we would not hunt when Humans could see us. We have kept our word." Redstar hisses through clenched teeth.

"You know that you are making enough noise to summon Humans from the other side of the mountains. How are we supposed to hunt if all our prey is scared off before our patrols can set out?"

"Perhaps your patrols should learn to hunt better. Alternatively, do you teach your Apprentices to sit with their jaws open until a piece of prey hopes inside?" said Stormshadow with a sneer. Redstar ignores Stormshadow and speaks to Brackenfur again.

"Every Clan deserves a fair chance to make their territory their home. Your selfishness is making that harder for us."

"Selfishness? Since when is feeding our Clanmates selfish? Stormshadow is right; you need to stop blaming us for the fact that you can't catch enough prey," said Brackenfur. Breezeclaw curls his lip in anger; he swipes the air with his right forepaw.

"We caught you easily enough tonight," said Breezeclaw. Snakeeyes leaps forward.

"Let's see how brave you are in an honest fight! Instead of sneaking around like foxes!" challenged Snakeeyes. Breezeclaw rears up on his hindlegs and lets the moonlight gleam on his thorn-sharp claws.

"Oh, that would be my pleasure. Would you like to land the first strike or shall I?" asked Breezeclaw.

"Stop! This is a battle that we don't want to fight!" shouted Brackenfur. Redstar rounds on Brackenfur with a snarl.

"We will fight this battle if you don't stop fishing from the dock." Redstar signals with his tail for his Warriors to leave the WaterfallClan cats alone. "You should be ashamed of going back on your Leader's promise. Shadowstar knew what he was agreeing to when I told him the problems that you were causing by fishing from the dock. I gave him a fair chance to end it and he chose not to take it," snarled Redstar. Brackenfur's eyes flash in the silvery light.

"He chose to let his hunting patrols do what they do best and feed their Clanmates," stated Brackenfur.

"Then we'll respond with what we do best, which is fighting without mercy to protect our Clanmates," said Redstar calmly. There is a flicker of uncertainty in Brackenfur's eyes.

Brackenfur's thoughts: _I know as well as Redstar does that my Warriors stand no chance against his in a full-scale battle. (To Redstar) okay, you've made your point. We'll stop fishing from here and leave you to figure out how to catch the prey in your territory._ Redstar feels Flowertail bristle at the WaterfallClan Deputy's thinly hidden insult.

Redstar's thoughts: _Don't worry; he's not getting away with that._ Redstar looks ay Brackenfur. "You think that's it, do you? One half-hearted skirmish and I'll leave you in peace." Brackenfur glances warily at Redstar's patrol.

"What else do you want?" asked Brackenfur.

"Prey, you owe us for lost nights of hunting," said Redstar.

"Are you serious? You think we're going to surrender our Clanmates' food to you just because you can skulk in the shadows and jump out on cats in their own territory," snorted Stormshadow. Redstar shakes his head.

"No, you're going to give us your food, because next time we'll do more than skulk in the shadows. Next time, we'll bring a patrol right to your camp and rip the ears off each of your Warriors so that every Clan knows that Shadowstar cannot keep a promise." Redstar scrapes his claws on the black path, twisting his paw so that the moonlight catches on the sharpened tips. Brackenfur stands rock-still with only a blink to suggest that he is shocked by Redstar's threat.

"I – I think Shadowstar will agree to what you want. As you say, each Clan should have a time of peace to settle into its new home," said Brackenfur slowly.

"We'll take half of whatever you catch," said Redstar. The knowledge that they had won makes Redstar's pelt tingle but he manages to keep a steady voice. "Leave it on the dock at dusk each day until the next half-moon. Moreover, if we see a single cat fishing there, we'll be in your camp before you hear us coming." Brackenfur dips his head.

"Since we have – removed the problem, there is no need to mention it at the next Gathering, I presume," said Brackenfur. Brackenfur sounds as if he is speaking through gritted teeth. "It is of no interest to the other Clans after all." Redstar does his best to hide his piqued amusement.

Redstar's thoughts: _How satisfying to have the WaterfallClan Deputy beg to keep Shadowstar's betrayal a secret from the other Clans._ Redstar looks half-tempted to refuse and let the other Clans know of WaterfallClan's mean spirit toward their newly settled neighbor. _But doing that will only cause more trouble and Brackenfur is right; peace is needed while our territories are still only half-known._ The LeafClan Leader looks at the WaterfallClan Deputy. "Very well then, Brackenfur, you have my promise." The WaterfallClan Deputy turns to leave. Redstar calls Brackenfur back.

Redstar's thoughts: _I want to make sure that he knows that LeafClan has not been softened by the Great Journey that we owe nothing to any Clan and will not shy away from waging war against our former allies._ Redstar looks at Brackenfur again. "Oh, and Brackenfur? Never trust the shadows. My Warriors wear the night like a second pelt. If you wrong LeafClan, you will never be safe in the dark again."


	13. LightClan: Proud in Battle

LightClan: Proud in Battle

LightClan Facts

Leader: Whiskerstar

Deputy: Snaketail

Medicine Cat: Mousetrap

Hunting Territory: Moorland

Camp: Sandy dip in the ground

Unique Battle Skill: Speed Bash

LightClan cats are well known for their excelled speed. They chase rabbits as prey and gain on them quickly.

Using their high speed, they take their enemies by surprise, doing damage to their bodies, and then sending them back to their camp for treatment.

LightClan cats only kill when pushed to that limit. Whiskerstar does not want a repeat of what Mousestar pulled before his death. She wants peace for her Clanmates.


	14. Snaketail's Welcome

Snaketail's Welcome

Snaketail: Nightstar, what are you doing on LightClan's territory? Ah, I see you have companions with you… and they are a couple of HouseCats.

Why have you brought them here?

They say they want to learn about LightClan's special battle tactic.

Why should I tell them anything as vital as that? I will not even invite them into my camp, let alone give any information like that!

Great HeavenClan, Whiskerstar will tear my fur off if she found out that I told the CloudClan Leader and two HouseCats about LightClan's famous Speed Bash Technique…

Oh, fox dung! I went and said the name…

You say that now that you know the name of the technique that I should tell you what it does. How featherbrained are you really?

Fine I will give you some idea of how the Speed Bash technique works, just to calm your overflowing curiosity. However, after that, I must ask you to leave our territory at once.

Are we agreed? Good.

Now the Speed Bash is mainly a last resort technique. Used when we are thoroughly surrounded by our enemies. However, being surrounded does not mean we are defenseless.

How can that be you ask?

Yes, I see you are even more curious now than you were before.

Every cat is born with teeth and claws for a reason and that's to defend itself when in danger.

Anyway, I have gotten off track, when we are surrounded, the patrol leaders gives the signal to begin the Speed Bash technique in order to drive back the enemy.

Even now, Whiskerstar is beginning the training for the newest groups of Apprentices…

Again, I have said too much to you. I gave you an idea of our technique, now you must be off. I have training to do and Nightstar must return to her Clan.

Have a safe journey.


	15. Special Battle Tactic: Speed Bash

Special Battle Tactic: Speed Bash

Ripplepaw charges into the clearing of his camp, causing a few of the other Apprentices to look up at him. Marblepaw and Mosspaw pad over to Ripplepaw, their eyes as wide as full moons.

"What has your tail in such a knot?" asked Marblepaw.

"Beechtail and Snaketail just taught Gorsepaw and me an awesome new technique!"

"What's so special about it?" asked Mosspaw.

"Beechtail said that it's LightClan's signature move!"

"Are you going to tell us or should we have to guess?" asked Marblepaw. Ravenfeather and Snowdrift pad over to the three Apprentices.

"What is all of the excitement?" asked Ravenfeather. Ripplepaw bounces on his toes as he relays his news again.

"Beechtail and Snaketail just taught a few of us a new special technique!"

"And what is this special move?" asked Snowdrift.

"That's just it, he won't tell us!" said Mosspaw.

"We've asked him three times already to tell us!" said Marblepaw.

"That's because you haven't given me the chance to do so yet," said Ripplepaw.

"Now might be a good idea," suggested Ravenfeather.

"We were taught LightClan's famous Speed Bash!"

"Speed Bash…?" asked Marblepaw lost.

"What's that, Ripplepaw?" asked the little calico she-cat.

"It's a tactic used by LightClan Warriors when they need a quick way of getting un-surrounded by enemies," explained Ravenfeather.

"But one technique alone isn't enough to win a battle," said Snowdrift.

"I know that!"

"So how does this "Speed Bash" technique work?" asked Mosspaw.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Every young cat will learn the Speed Bash at some point."

"Most times the Deputy is present when it is taught though…"

"Well he isn't here right now," said Ripplepaw.

"Point taken and held valid," stated Ravenfeather.

"Enough talk! Tell us how to use the Speed Bash already, Ripplepaw!" shouted Mosspaw.

"Oh, right…" Ripplepaw pushes Mosspaw and Marblepaw until they are a distance away from him. "You two will be the invading patrol." Mosspaw and Marblepaw nod their heads slightly confused. Ripplepaw the nudges Snowdrift and Ravenfeather until they are even further from the two Apprentices and are closer to the Warriors' den.

"And what role are we to play in your demonstration?" asked Ravenfeather.

"You two will be trees for me to hide behind."

"How very interesting. We are reduced from cats to trees by an Apprentice," stated Snowdrift bluntly. Ravenfeather rests his tail-tip on the white Warrior's shoulder.

"It will be fine. Let Ripplepaw show Mosspaw and Marblepaw his demonstration." Snowdrift crouches down outside the entrance of her den. Ravenfeather lies down next to Snowdrift. Whiskerstar is watching the proceedings in the clearing with a deep interest. Ripplepaw draws a line in the dust with a small stick.

"This will serve as the border," said Ripplepaw.

"Okay. So now what?" asked Mosspaw.

"Pretend you're on a patrol and you cross my border."

"That's easy to do." Mosspaw and Marblepaw turn away from the makeshift border and pretend to be on patrol. Ripplepaw hides behind Snowdrift and Ravenfeather. Mosspaw and Marblepaw come closer to the border scanning the area for any nearby cats; seeing no one in sight, they step across the border and pretend to start hunting. Ripplepaw starts stalking the two invading cats, as their scent gets closer to his hiding spot. In a flash of movement, Ripplepaw springs out from behind Ravenfeather's haunches and knocks Marblepaw off her paws. Rounding as fast as he can, he bats Mosspaw across the head with sheathed claws. After his attack, he drops onto all fours again. Marblepaw picks herself up again and shakes dust from her puffy pelt.

"What was that?" asked Marblepaw. Mosspaw shakes her head slighting trying to clear her vision.

"Everything happened so fast."

"Ripplepaw successfully performed the Speed Bash on you two without so much as tripping over his own paws," complimented Ravenfeather.

"Who knew he was actually that fast," said Snowdrift. Ripplepaw's fur is hot with embarrassment. Snaketail pads over to the small group, amusement in his eyes.

"I have known Ripplepaw is fast on his paws, which is why I taught him the Speed Bash personally," said Snaketail. Ripplepaw bows his head in utter embarrassment.

"Thank you, Snaketail." Snaketail merely watches Ripplepaw with deep amusement.


	16. Battle Techniques: Close Combat

Battle Techniques: Close Combat

**Forepaw Bash** – a downward bash with either forepaw on the enemy's head

**Back Slash** – a back slash with one's hindlegs catching the enemy in the face

**Collaborate Battling** – when cats have fought alongside each other for a long time, fighting in pairs comes instinctively

**Spinning Strike** – a blow landing on the enemy's head when one is attacked from behind

**Roundhouse Blow** – a speedy reflex of a Defender catching the enemy completely off Guard knocking them to the ground

**Under-Paw Sweep** – using one's forepaws to sweep the enemy off their paws and giving the Defender time to attack the exposed underbelly

**Sneak Claw Strike** – a Defender hides in the undergrowth waiting for the enemy to come close, when the attacking cat is close enough, the Defender jumps out from the undergrowth catching the enemy on the muzzle with unsheathed claws


	17. Terror in the Camp

Terror in the Camp

Not many moons ago when Whiskerstar was still a rather young Warrior by the name of Whiskerheart. The Clan is going about its daily chores with Mousestar watching his Clanmates through narrowed yellow eyes. Slowly the Leader pads over to the Nursery and sticks his huge head into the opening looking at the tiny Kits inside with their mothers. Fernshadow looks at Mousestar with terror in her blue eyes.

"What do you want, Mousestar?" asked Fernshadow.

"It is time to Apprentice your Kit, Fernshadow," came the answer from Mousestar. Terror crosses Fernshadow's face and her eyes open wide as Mousestar takes her only Kit from her belly. Mousestar pulls from the Nursery with the tiny Kit in his jaws. The she-Kit's mewling is desperate as she searches for her mother. Mousestar places the Kit on the ground in front of his forepaws. "We shall have a Naming Ceremony for this young Kit."

"That Kit is too young to be apprenticed! You'll kill us all by taking Kits into battle at a young age!" shouted Whiskerheart.

"Who is the Leader of this Clan? You, Whisker_heart, _or me?" hissed Mousestar. Whiskerheart bows her head in defeat. "Minnowkit from this day on until you earn your Warrior name you shall be known as Minnowpaw." Mousestar looks at Snaketail with narrowed eyes. "Snaketail, you will be Mentor to this young Apprentice, may you teach her right."

Snaketail gently touches noses with the three-moon old Apprentice.

Snaketail's thoughts: _This is wrong on so many accounts of the Messenger Code…_

"Now there will be a battle between LightClan and SkyClan in a few days time. We will drive them from their camp and take their territory as our own," said Mousestar.

**A Few Weeks Later**

**SkyClan Territory**

Snowstorm springs with his claws unsheathed and Minnowpaw falls to the ground without making a sound. A trickle of blood creeps from her ear, which is crumbled in the dust. Snaketail shakes his head and throws Rareclaw off as he tries to bite his tail and bounds over to his unmoving Clanmate. "Get off her, you mangy piece of fur!" Snaketail bends down and grasps Minnowpaw's scruff between his teeth. _Minnowpaw still has the soft and fluffy fur of a Kit and it tickles my nose._ Snaketail blinks to stop himself from sneezing; he lifts the tiny limp body into the air and carries it to the edge of the SkyClan camp. Behind Snaketail, screeches and thuds echo around the shallow dip of a hollow with the mountainous rocks where SkyClan once made its home. All of the dens are empty and ruined and the ground is sticky with fresh and drying blood. _Mousestar is right: this battle will force SkyClan to leave the rocks and LightClan hunters will be able to take over the territory in order to feed our growing Clan, but not Minnowpaw._

Minnowpaw's breathing in quick and shallow and a strange smell is coming from her like sour blood. Snaketail shakes his head angrily.

Snaketail's thoughts: _I trained Minnowpaw in every battle skill that I know and made sure that she can duck, roll, and slash as well as any of the other Apprentices. Now, there is nothing any cat can do for her. Minnowpaw is only three moons old; she is too small to take on a full-grown SkyClan Warrior; her legs too short to reach the easily wounded body parts of belly, eyes, and ears. What can a Mentor do when she or he is expected to train a Kit? The Messenger Code says that a Kit must be at least six moons old to train as a Warrior. However, the Code does not worry me as much as I fear Mousestar. I failed my Leader – and Mousestar will make sure that the entire Clan knows…_ Snaketail turns away from Minnowpaw ready to abandon his Apprentice and teach Snowstorm a lesson that he would not forget anytime soon. Minnowpaw's eyes flicker open.

"Snaketail? Is that you?" Snaketail's heart sinks.

"Yes, it is I."

"Was…was I good enough?" Minnowpaw shifts her paws in the dust and a small bead of blood forms at the corner of her lip. "I tried to remember everything that you taught me…" Snaketail looks at the battered little body.

Snaketail's thoughts: _Minnowpaw did not stand a chance from the moment the first battle yowl split the air._

"I hope Mousestar is proud of me." Minnowpaw's eyes are starting to cloud over and close. "And my mom…" Snaketail feels something stir inside him.

Snaketail's thoughts: _What am I going to tell Fernshadow, that her Kit will always going to be to die in this battle, because she is too small, too weak?_ "Fernshadow will be very proud of you." Minnowpaw opens her eyes with an effort and looks straight at Snaketail.

"Are you proud of me?" Snaketail crouches beside Minnowpaw and strokes her eyelids with the tip of his tail to close them again.

"You fought wonderfully."

"Will you be all right without me?" Minnowpaw asked fretfully. Minnowpaw moves her head and the trickle of blood coming from her ear thickens spilling out faster.

"We will do our best. In addition, we'll always remember you and how brave you were," Snaketail said gravely. _Is it my imagination or did her chest just swell with pride?_

"Do…do you think HeavenClan will make me a Warrior?" Snaketail swallows hard; there seems to be something hard wedged in his throat.

"I'm sure they will." Minnowpaw's voice grows fainter.

"I wonder what my name would be."

"I think they'll let you choose your own name." The lump in Snaketail's throat is growing making it harder to speak.

"I'd like to be called Minnowtail. Like you, because you are such a great Mentor." Snaketail leans forward and rests his muzzle on Minnowpaw's head.

"That's a great honor. Minnowtail is a very good name for a Warrior." Snaketail can feel Minnowpaw's breaths coming quicker now, her flanks hardly rising at all as she fights for air. "You will watch over us from HeavenClan for all moons to come." Minnowpaw lets out a tiny sigh then her flank stills. "This was not your time to die. For as long as I live, I will honor the Messenger Code and not train another Kit who should still be at its mother's belly. Now go, little one, and walk with Warriors." Snaketail picks up Minnowpaw's body and carries her back to the camp.

**LightClan Camp**

**Clearing**

As Snaketail enters the camp carrying the tiny Apprentice, he is immediately swarmed by the remaining members of the Clan. Fernshadow's eyes fall on the battered body of her only daughter. She lets out a wail of despair. Ravenpaw looks at his little sister his eyes wide with horror.

"Fernshadow, she fought bravely, but she was no match for Snowstorm," Snaketail said sadly.

"Therefore, in other words, you failed to protect your own Clanmate and let her die," snarled Mousestar. Snaketail lowers the tiny body to the ground gently before looking at Mousestar fear in his amber eyes.

"Yes, I failed to protect her. I should have stayed by her the whole time…"

"I do not tolerate failure, Snaketail, especially from my Deputy. It is high time for your punishment." Mousestar attacks Snaketail raking his claws down both of the LightClan Deputy's flanks. Afterwards, Mousestar steps back from Snaketail's crumbled body. "Now you can join Minnowpaw in HeavenClan!"

"What are you doing, Mousestar?" yowled Fernshadow.

"I am punishing Snaketail for his failure."

"If you kill him, you'll weaken the whole Clan! We are short on Warriors as it is because of your bloodthirsty battles!" screeched Whiskerheart.

"And one cat cannot be held responsible for protecting all of his Clanmates," Ravenpaw put in. Mousetrap pads over to Snaketail and tends to his deepest wounds first by pressing cobwebs over them to keep the edges closed.

"You're the reason that my daughter is now dead, Mousestar! If you didn't Apprentice her too young she would still be alive!" yelled Fernshadow.

"Minnow_kit_ would have made a wonderful Warrior had she lived," snarled Ravenpaw.

"I'm so sorry…that I failed to protect her…" Snaketail said faintly.

"Do not blame yourself; it is not your fault, nor will it ever be, Snaketail. Just close your eyes and rest while I tend to your wounds," said Mousetrap. Mousestar looks at Snaketail hatefully.

"He deserves to die. He can't even protect his own Apprentice."

"You cannot expect so much from one cat, Mousestar!" screeched Whiskerheart.

"You are going to try to challenge me." Mousestar launches himself at Whiskerheart who immediately prepares herself for a battle.

"Go, Whiskerheart, you can do it!" cheered Ravenpaw. Whiskerheart fights Mousestar even after she receives a deep gash along her right flank. The fight last for a short while before Mousestar charges from the camp bleeding from a wound to his flank and right hindleg. Whiskerheart slumps to the ground as fatigue takes over her body. Mousetrap pads over to the light gray Warrior and tends to her wounds.

"Does this mean that Snaketail will become the next Leader?" asked Fernshadow slowly.

"No, I will not. I can't become the next Leader. I don't think I'm the right cat for LightClan's new Leader," Snaketail said faintly. Ravenpaw looks at Whiskerheart.

"What about Whiskerheart? I mean my sister did just protect the Clan from a bloodthirsty tyrant…"

"You're right, Ravenpaw," said Fernshadow.

"Whiskerheart will make a better choice as Leader than I would," said the weakened Deputy.

"Will you continue to serve as my Deputy?" asked Whiskerheart.

"If that is what you want. Then, yes, I will. I need to redeem myself before I even think of becoming LightClan's future Leader…"

"You did all you could and that's all any cat can expect," said Fernshadow gently. Snaketail looks at Minnowpaw's tiny body once more before he passes into unconsciousness.


	18. SkyClan: Cunning in the Mountains

SkyClan: Cunning in the Mountains

Leader: Littlestar

Deputy: Leaftail

Medicine Cat: Stormwind

Hunting Territory: Mountains and Deep Gorges

Camp: Mountain Caves

Unique Battle Skill: Sky-Drop

SkyClan cats are most known for their climbing ability. They are considered the best climbers out of the six Clans.

Excelling at fighting their enemies aboveground, they always catch their enemies off Guard, because invading cats never look up or down for the defenders of the territory.

SkyClan uses these techniques in their daily hunting parties, catching prey in both sky and tree. Every SkyClan cat is taught how to hunt this way while still a young Apprentice.


	19. Leaftail's Welcome

Leaftail's Welcome

Leaftail: Hello, HouseCats. Don't be alarmed; you're resting in SkyClan's Apprentice den, safe and well fed. My name is Leaftail and I am the current Deputy of SkyClan.

We earned our name because our Warriors are happiest in the trees and mountainous rock formations, hunting birds and climbing into nests for juicy, warm eggs. We can jump higher than any other cat, and climb more confidently; even to the thinnest branches. Like the hawks and eagles who swoop silently down on prey from above; SkyClan Warriors can launch into battle from the air, dropping down on the enemy from the branches of trees and catching even the invaders by surprise.

Although you seem to follow what I'm saying very easily, performing the Sky-Drop is not as easy as it sounds. Apprentices have to practice very often to get it right. They train using each other. Apprentices try to land on the stronger Warriors to see if they can get a precise landing. This, however, takes a lot of time and practice as well as patience.

Young Warriors are being taught right now about the Sky-Drop and how it works. Littlestar is training them herself with the help of her senior Warriors, including myself. Which reminds me, I have to get going, and so do you.

Nightstar has a Clan that she must lead.

In addition, you should be going home.

Have a pleasant and safe journey.

Until next we meet if ever.


	20. Special Battle Tactic: Sky-Drop

Special Battle Tactic: Sky-Drop

SkyClan Territory

Nursery

"Kestrelwing? Kestrelwing, are you awake? I have wonderful news!" shouted Shrewpaw.

"Yes, I am now."

"Oh, good, I thought all of those Kits have worn you out."

"Aren't they lovely?" Kestrelwing licks Dewkit's back and tail.

"Er, yes, their lovely." The three Kits begin mewling loud. "Are they supposed to be that loud? Have they got a thorn stuck in them? They can't be hungry, surely! All they do is drink milk!" Harekit settles into a light sleep. Shrewpaw looks at the tiny gray tom. "I think this one's gone to sleep. Is that okay? Should I wake him up in case he's still hungry?"

"No, leave him be. Let him rest his little eyes."

"I guess it would be nice for you if they all went to sleep."

"Yes, it would be nice."

"Okay, I'll leave him alone." Shrewpaw steps on Harekit's tiny tail. Harekit mews in protest. Kestrelwing licks the tiny tom's tail and then his head to calm him down. "Sorry, sorry! I didn't see that his tail was right by my paw! Shhh, little one. It's all right; have some more milk." Harekit starts suckling again. "That's better. Where was I?"

"You said you had great news."

"That's right. I wanted to tell you about this very amazing battle move that Clearwind taught me today. Our Ancestors used it all the time to defeat their enemies. Clearwind said that she is going to teach it to all of the Apprentices. However, she started with me, which must mean that I'm the best, or the strongest, or the smartest, right?"

"Can you get to the point already, Shrewpaw?"

"Oh, yes, my new battle move. It's called the Sky-Drop! Like something an eagle would do! It was just me doing it today, but usually it would be a whole bunch of Warriors, called the Drop Patrol." Kestrelwing looks at Weepingfur and Whitefur; both Queens are asleep with their Kits curled in the fold of their bellies. Shrewpaw waits patiently for Kestrelwing to look back in her direction. Kestrelwing looks back at Shrewpaw, her eyes heavy with needed sleep.

"Can you continue?"

"Er, sure. Well, first I had to climb this high tree. Then I had to wait on a branch, where I can see the path underneath in both directions." Shrewpaw stands on her hindpaws, making herself seem taller than she really is. "Clearwind says that cats tend to look directly ahead or side to side – not up or down. Therefore, they don't realize that there's a patrol right above their heads! SkyClan cats are so smart!"

"Yes, we are rather smart Warriors, since we don't just hunt on the ground for our prey."

"Anyway, you don't just have to climb the tree quietly – which can be very difficult especially if you get your paw stuck in a hole in the bark, let me tell you – you also have to be dead silent when you're waiting in the branches."

"Interesting, especially since that's the way we stalk our prey on a daily basis."

"You can't move a muscle – not even one little hair, in case that makes a leaf move. Do you have any idea how noisy leaves can be?"

"When they're right by your ears, that rustling is like thunder! No, wonder why I couldn't hear Clearwind muttering down bellow. It was very unfair that she got so angry with me. I am not as deaf as an old badger, so there!"

"Don't take Clearwind's insults to heart, young one."

"And Clearwind says it's even harder to stay hidden in the winter, because there are no leaves to cover you. In addition, if the sun were shining, then you'd have to remember that the enemy could see your shadow on the ground."

"Clearwind speaks the truth though, Shrewpaw."

"Today, Smokewhisker was pretending to be my enemy. Therefore, after I'd been waiting up there for about a moon, not breathing or anything, Smokewhisker walked along the path."

"Smokewhisker is a good Warrior and very obedient to his Elders."

"That has nothing to do with my tale!"

"Sorry."

"When he was right underneath my branch, I let myself fall straight down, like Clearwind said – she wanted my belly to land on Smokewhisker's back so that I knocked him over. Later on, I will learn how to drop with my claws out, or ready to flick the enemy off his paws until my legs. In addition, how to swing from my front legs to claw the enemy's face with my hindpaws!"

"You're getting too loud."

"There's no way we can lose a battle if we did that! I rather wish we were at a battle right now so we can try it out! I'd be up in the nearest tree, ready to squash them flat!"

"What about Smokewhisker?"

"Oh, Smokewhisker is fine. I didn't really land exactly where I was supposed to land. You don't know how confusing it is too be up in a tree, trying to balance on the thinnest branch you ever saw, and keep watching your enemy, and make sure you jump off at the right time."

"That does seem like a lot to remember…"

"Clearwind says that I was nowhere near Smokewhisker, but I definitely felt his tail brush against me. That would be a big shock to an invader, right."

"I bet it would be very shocking to have a cat fall on you from aboveground."

"I bet that it wouldn't matter if I didn't land directly on top of them. They might even think that it was raining cats! Splash! Splash!" Shrewpaw manages to step on all three Kits' tails making them mew in their sleep. "Oops. Sorry. Wow, for tiny tails, they sure stretch a long way." Monkeykit, Dewkit, and Harekit begin to suckle again after having been rudely awakened by Shrewpaw stepping on their tails. "Hey, can you believe that they're still hungry? They must be all bellies and nothing else inside!" Kestrelwing watches her three Kits with half-closed eyes.

"You were the same way once before, Shrewpaw."

"Well, good luck getting them back to sleep, Kestrelwing. They wake up very easily, you know. Maybe you should train them to sleep a bit more deeply."

"You can't train a Kit to sleep deeply. Sleeping comes naturally to every cat no matter how light or how deep the sleep is."

"Okay, see you later!"


	21. Sky Attacks: Aboveground Battle Moves

Sky Attacks: Aboveground Battle Moves

_It is a matter of great pride to SkyClan Apprentices that can carry out the Sky-Drop as well as these other moves._

**The Sky Crusher** – landing with all four paws on top of an opponent, flattening them like a leaf

**The Flick-Over** – landing with forepaws outstretched to sweep opponent off their paws and roll them onto their back making their belly fur of easy access

**The Kick** – kicking down hard as the Warrior nears the ground, then using the momentum from landing to spring away before the opponent can retaliate

**The Slice** – dropping down with claws unsheathed for maximum damage

**The Branch Swing** – holding onto the branch with front claws and swinging hindlegs into the opponent's face

**The Reverse Branch Swing** – holding onto the branch with hind claws and striking with front legs through the swing

**The Trunk Swing** – sliding down the trunk and springing off at head height using hindlegs to push off and clear opponents (good if the tree is surrounded)

**The Reverse Climb** – climbing backwards up the trunk as the opponent advances to gain advantage of height; often followed by **Trunk Swing**


	22. A Lesson to HouseCat Thieves

A Lesson to HouseCat Thieves

"A battle against these mangy HouseCats?" asked Rareclaw. Rareclaw's eyes gleam as he unsheathes his claws as if he is already imagining sinking them into glossy fur. The spine of a feather cracks under Rareclaw's front paw, and Smokewhisker looks down at the tattered remains of a plump thrust. It is inedible now after these trespassers from the Human houses had toyed with it and dragged it through the mud, not giving it the swift and respectful death that Warriors gave their prey.

"They won't stand a chance against us! Once we drop out of the, we'll find out just how fast they can run – back to their precious Humans!" shouted Dewpaw. Smokewhisker shakes his head.

"We can't fight them in our territory…" Cedarpaw, a young Apprentice who has a reputation for taking on Warriors twice his size in battle practice without flinching, curls his lip.

"How can you say that, Smokewhisker? Those mangy HouseCats ignore our border marks, chase off our patrols, and steal our prey! Are you suggesting that we're too scared to defend ourselves?" Cedarpaw growled.

"Of course he isn't!" said Bouncestorm, a she-cat that was made a Warrior at the same time as Smokewhisker, jumps to his defense. "Smokewhisker is as brave as any of you – probably even braver!" Smokewhisker looks grateful for Bouncestorm's vote of confidence, he also seems not to want his Clanmates to think that he needs her to stand up for him. He blinks at Bouncestorm in thanks, and then he gets to his paws to address the gathered cats.

"We already know that the Humans are uncomfortably close to our borders. We can tolerate them – but not their HouseCats. These aren't fat, lazy, and overfed creatures; but young, strong, and bold cats, which catch the birds we need for food. Jumping high enough and fast enough to snatch them in their claws and drag them out of the sky. They must have watched us train our Apprentices in order to copy our hunting skills," said Smokewhisker. Smokewhisker notices Leaftail, the Deputy, opens his green eyes wide in surprise. As one of the youngest Warriors, it isn't Smokewhisker's place to take charge of the Clan meeting. However, Leaftail gives a tiny nod therefore Smokewhisker carries on. He hopes that Leaftail will think his plan is good enough to report to Littlestar when she returns from the Moonstone Cavern. "We cannot fight the HouseCats in SkyClan's territory because they don't all come here at once."

"So if we scare a couple of them well enough, they'll soon tell their thieving friends to keep away," said Rareclaw.

"How do we know that they talk to one another? They come from different Human houses; they might not even know that other HouseCats come into the woods, too. We need to take the battle to them. We must launch an attack on the Humans' territory!" stated Smokewhisker. There is utter silence. After a moment Dewpaw speaks.

"What? All of the Human territory?"

"Of course not. Look." Using his fore claws, Smokewhisker draws a line on the dusty ground. "This is the border between the Human territory and ours – it's a fence right? About the height of a low tree, so we can still use the Sky-Drop from it." As many of his Clanmates shuffle closer, Smokewhisker draws some straight-edged shapes to represent Human houses with narrow paths between them. "We'll attack the HouseCats closest to the fence first – on a sunny day they tend to lie in their own territories. After all, they don't need to hunt our prey for their food."

There are growls of agreement. Leaftail rests the tip of his claws on Smokewhisker's dust marks. "What about the other HouseCats? They don't all live underneath the fence," Leaftail put in.

"For them, we'll send patrols further into the Human territory." Smokewhisker traces a line around the shapes on the ground. "Most of the little territories are enclosed with fences and some have small trees that we can use to our advantage." Smokewhisker looks up and feels his heart pounding in excitement. "We'll show them that we can fight just as well in their territory as ours!"

"We'll invade the Human territory! This will be the greatest battle in SkyClan history!" shouted Rareclaw.

**The Next Day**

**SkyClan Territory**

The cats are ready by dawn the following day. Littlestar hasn't returned from the Moonstone Cavern yet. However, Leaftail agrees that they cannot wait any longer. With every day that passes, they lose more prey to their HouseCat enemies. The air is warm before sunrise, promising the kind of hot, sleepy day that will keep the HouseCats sprawled in their fussy, cramped territories. The Clancats set off through the trees in a tense silence, four patrols, each with a different part of the Human territory to attack.

They'd start by lining up along the outer fence to deal with the HouseCats who live closest to the forest so they can't send word to the others that they are under attack. Then the patrols will move into the Human territory in four different directions, using all aboveground moves and Warrior skills that defended their territory from other rivals. Leaftail draws alongside Smokewhisker. His ginger tabby fur sparkles with the dew, and the tips of his ears are dark with water as he brushes through the cool ferns. His amber eyes are worried. Smokewhisker slows his pace and steers deeper into the undergrowth, where they can talk without being overheard by the others.

"What's wrong?" asked Smokewhisker. Leaftail blinks as if he hasn't realized that his thoughts are so obvious.

"I think Littlestar should know what we are doing."

"She will when we greet her with the news of our victory."

"But what if HeavenClan has told her to do something else to deal with the HouseCats? What if HeavenClan doesn't want us to attack them like this, in their own territory?" asked Leaftail. Smokewhisker stops and looks at Leaftail.

"Our Warrior Ancestors gave us the Messenger Code and the battle skills to protect and feed ourselves. They don't live among us, risking their fur to catch prey and drive out trespassers. We must do these things for ourselves. We should be grateful for what they have taught us, but our actions are our own," said Smokewhisker. Leaftail takes a quick paw step back.

"But HeavenClan guides us in all things!"

"HeavenClan watches us. That's different. It was my idea to take the fight to the Human Territory, not theirs. I hope we have their support, but our paws will carry us into battle, our claws will prove our strength to those thieving HouseCats. This is our fight to win, not HeavenClan's fight," said Smokewhisker.

Leaftail turns away and for a moment it looks like he might leave Smokewhisker there in the dew-heavy ferns and go back to the camp. Smokewhisker opens his mouth to speak – to tell him that they needed his skills and his courage – Leaftail pauses and looks at Smokewhisker.

"I will fight alongside you. In addition, with HeavenClan's blessing, we will win. However, if I were you, I'd be more careful about dismissing our Ancestors so lightly. We owe them everything and it is a debt that will never be repaid," said Leaftail quietly.

**Human Territory**

The top of the fence digs into Smokewhisker's belly as he lowers himself over, stretching his forepaws toward the ground and steadying his weight with the tip of his claws on the smooth, strong-smelling wood.

Smokewhisker's thoughts: _I am aiming for a Trunk Swing to carry me over the thorny bush at the foot of the fence, leaving a clear run across the green grass to the HouseCat sprawled under a tree on the far side._

The fence creaks on either side of Smokewhisker as his Clanmates ease themselves into position; one easy leap takes them to the top of the fence, but their next move will be slow and careful, in order to take the HouseCats by surprise. The slender wood under Smokewhisker wobbles as Bouncestorm loses her balance for a moment. She is in front of the territory near where Smokewhisker is on his right side.

"Sorry!" said Bouncestorm in a low voice. Smokewhisker doesn't reply, he just sinks his claws into the fence to hold himself still. From Smokewhisker's other side there is a low hiss. It is Leaftail's command to attack. The fences groan as the SkyClan Warriors push off with their hindlegs and spring into the Human Territories. Smokewhisker's paws thud onto soft grass and he crosses the distance to the tree in two bounds. The HouseCat, a brown tabby tom with a splash of white on his chest, barely has time to lift his head before Smokewhisker pounces on him with his claws unsheathed.

"What…? Get off me!" growled the HouseCat named Tiger. Smokewhisker cuffs the tom's muzzle and jumps back as drops of blood splatter his chest.

"Stay out of our territory!" From the other side of the fence, Smokewhisker can hear Bouncestorm hissing and spitting at the fat ginger tom who'd stolen a squirrel in front of the SkyClan hunting patrol three moons ago. The brown tabby scrambles backwards his eyes stretched wide.

Smokewhisker immediately tenses his muscles. There is something about the way the tabby keeps his hindpaws tucked under him, the flex of his pelt as he gathers his haunches. Smokewhisker is ready when the tabby springs, screeching in an echo of Smokewhisker's own battle cry, raking the air with his outstretched claws. Smokewhisker flips sideways, swiping the tabby's hindpaws from under him as he ducks away from the front paws. The tabby lands with a thud on the hard-packed ground. Smokewhisker stands over him and lowers his face until his muzzle is nearly touching the tabby's muzzle.

"Stay away from the forest. The prey is ours, and we can fight harder than this if we have to," hissed Smokewhisker. Tiger grunts through clenched teeth.

"Keep looking over your shoulder, fox-breath, because one day you might have to." Smokewhisker rests his right forepaw on the tabby's throat and lets his claws sink through his fur until he feels the skin flex beneath the thorn-sharp tips.

"I can finish this now of you would prefer that." Tiger winces, but to his credit, he doesn't take his gaze from Smokewhisker's face,

"Those scrawny birds aren't worth fighting for anyway. You're welcome to them," growled Tiger. Smokewhisker lowers his paw and steps back. Tiger sits up and blinks. "Is that all you're going to do?" Smokewhisker shakes his head.

"Only for you. Your thieving friends will be getting the same warning, wherever they are." Smokewhisker spins around, racing for the gap at the side of the Human house that will lead him further into the HouseCat Territory.

All around, Smokewhisker hears yowls of triumph from his Clanmates and HouseCat snarls abruptly cut off as a SkyClan Warrior shows just how far they will go to keep their borders safe. When Smokewhisker bursts onto the path on the other side of the Human house, Bouncestorm and Cedarpaw join him, panting but bright-eyed with victory. Smokewhisker nods to the ugly red houses across the path. Side by side, they leap forward to search out the next thief who will learn to leave the forest alone.

**SkyClan Camp**

**Clearing**

The SkyClan Warriors won the battle. Tired with hunger and fury after spending moon watching pampered kitties steal their prey, they dropped like hawks from the trees and walls onto their startled enemies. They had the advantage of battle training as well as surprise; most of the time they barely needed to unsheathe their claws before the HouseCats fled, or cowered in corners begging for mercy. They stormed through the Human Territory leaving no HouseCat under the illusion that they will welcome in the forest again. Some even pathetically offered to bring the Warriors some of their food – as if they wouldn't rather starve than eat HouseCat slop. When Littlestar returns from the Moonstone Cavern, she is relieved that her Warriors have secured their territory and made their prey their own again. She summons the Clan together to thank the Warriors who had taken the battle beyond their boundaries and to order extra patrols for the next moon to make sure that the HouseCats stayed away. Littlestar makes no mention of what HeavenClan had told her.

Smokewhisker's thoughts: _Did HeavenClan offer a different solution that is no longer needed? Alternatively, had they reminded Littlestar that her Clan's strength lies in her living Warriors, with sharp claws and hard-learned battle skills?_

When Leaftail meets Smokewhisker's gaze across the camp, the young Warrior lifts his chin, acknowledging that he had believed all along that SkyClan's survival laid in their power, in the strength and swiftness of their paws, the thrust of their hindlegs as they leap higher than any other cat, and not in any dreams of Warriors past.


	23. SunClan: Swift on the Moor

SunClan: Swift on the Moor

SunClan Facts

Leader: Wolfstar

Deputy: Whitetail

Medicine Cat: Phoenixfeather

Hunting Territory: Moorland

Camp: Shallow ditch in the hillside

Unique Battle Skill: Tunneling

SunClan cats are also known for their speed as well as the uncanny ability to burrow underground like a fox or a rabbit. They have been using these tunnels for generations to spy on the other Clans.

Tunnels lead under the other Clans' territories unknowingly to that Clan. SunClan uses these to their advantage to monitor the Clans that are most likely to attack them.

The Leader of SunClan trains the smaller cats as Tunnelers since they can fit into burrows and make them bigger and longer to fit their uses.


	24. Whitetail's Welcome

Whitetail's Welcome

Whitetail: Ah, hello there, Nightstar. I see your companions are in one piece. They know four different forms of combat: forest, night, sky, and speed. However, they have yet to learn of SunClan's strengths, which enable us to survive on the bleakest, most open territory, where there is nowhere to hide from invaders, and where borders lie open to the sky, as fragile as the breeze.

Come into our camp, HouseCats. That's right. Now settle down in the shade here and help yourselves to some prey. There are plenty of cats here with tales to tell you about battles from the past. DO you see that black tom over there? That's Shadowstone, our best storyteller. You'll need to squeeze past a crowd of Kits to hear him talk!

You have nothing to fear here. Unlike the other Clans, who stalk in brambles, or shadows, or rock, or even water, SunClan has nothing to hide. We live in the open and we fight in the open, too, with two lines of cats facing one another across empty ground. This is surely the noblest way to fight. Both sides are equally prepared, but only one Clan leaves the field victorious, in certain knowledge of its superior strength: the loser can only lick its wounds and accept that this time; it fell short in strength, skill, or courage. Yes, the other Clans are content to skirmish amid bushes or mud, but as the great SunClan tactician Grayshadow the Wise taught us, it si open battles that carry the weight of destiny.


	25. Special Battle Tactic: Tunneling

Special Battle Tactic: Tunneling

Tale of the Lost Tunneler

Shadowstone: Okay, one story; then it's bedtime for all of you. I will tell you about a distant relative of mine, a young tunneler named Rabbitfoot, who lived in the very early time of the Clans, before the Humans created the road that cuts CloudClan off from the rest of the forest. Without the stinking trail of cars to divide them, and a few clear territory markers on the empty hillside, SunClan and CloudClan were forever bickering and squabbling about where the boundary should lie. Finally, after you another CloudClan patrol ignored SunClan's border marks, the two great Clans confronted each other on the moor for a deciding battle, Beechstar, the SunClan Leader, signaled to his Clanmates that they should use the feigned retreat and ambush against their squirrel-eating foes. Rabbitfoot, who was pale gray with a bushy white tail like a rabbit's, was one of the tunneling cats who crawled into a burrow, ready to attack the enemy as they crossed over his head. He figured that if hr followed the tunnels farther down the hillside, he could come up on the far side of the enemy and attack them from behind at the same time his Clanmates appeared in the middle of their ranks.

As Rabbitfoot tunneled, he heard the SunClan Warriors begin to charge and retreat above him, their paw steps echoing like thunder through the ground. However, CloudClan held steady, ignoring the insults hurled at them. Rabbitfoot kept going, right underneath the line of CloudClan Warriors. All at once, the ground shuddered above him! The enemy had finally taken the bait and was charging after the retreating SunClan Warriors. Rabbitfoot twisted and turned along narrow black tunnels, looking for one that would take him back to the surface so that he can launch his own attack. However, he had never burrowed this deep before, and the pawsteps thudding aboveground confused him until he knew he was continuously walking in circle. He was utterly lost.

Rabbitfoot forced himself to stand still in the cold, empty dark, and waited until his senses told him the way to go. He felt a cool breeze hit his flank, carrying a faint scent of rabbit. A breeze on its own can signify nothing more than a long, steep, non-climbable tunnel reaching further underground; but combined with the rabbit scent, it suggested that Rabbitfoot was close to the surface. He headed back in the direction that he came, staying quiet and scenting the air at every few pawsteps. The breeze on his face led him down a small side tunnel, where the darkness began to fade to a light gray. He was nearly aboveground again!

Suddenly, there was a scrabbling noise behind him and an earsplitting yelp bounced off the rocky walls. There was a dog in the dark tunnels! Peering over his right shoulder, Rabbitfoot caught glimpse of gray and white fur, a blunted muzzle, and glistening brown eyes before he pushed off with his hindlegs and ran as fast as he could. The tunnel twisted and turned, making him lose his balance more than once as he scrambled to change direction. He could feel the dog's hot breath on his haunches and flecks of saliva splattered his back. However, the gray light was growing brighter ahead of him, pulling him on, and giving him extra speed to his tired paws.

The sky burst open in front of him and Rabbitfoot hurled himself out of the mouth of the tunnel, springing with all four paws off the ground.

However, Rabbitfoot didn't land with familiar prickly grass under his paws. Instead, he hung in midair, trapped in a mesh net that smelled strongly of Humans and rabbits. A Human face appeared beside him, shouting so loud that Rabbitfoot tried to shrink through the holes until he was swinging on his belly with his head twisted up at an angel. Behind him, to his horror, he saw a pile of dead rabbits, their necks broken. This was no tempting pile of prey; the Human must have killed them when his dog chased them into the net.

Rabbitfoot was not used to giving up. He rolled onto his side and wrenched his paws clear of the net. Then he sank his claws into the course brown threads and ripped hard. One of his claws was torn out and blood sprang from his left paw, making the dog circle madly on the ground below him.

The Human bellowed and shook the net; Rabbitfoot clung with his claws and hauled at the net until he felt it start to give way. He thrust down with his hindlegs as hard as he could, and the net split open beneath him, spilling him onto the grass.

The dog pounced, but Rabbitfoot had already leaped up and was racing across the grass. He was on the far side of the moor from the camp, but there was a ditch beyond the next hill rise that would lead him around the peak of the hill to just below the circle of gorse bushes that sheltered the dens.

For several heartbeats, the dog chased him; Rabbitfoot considered whether he should find a burrow to hide in, but decided that he might get lost again – and besides, the dog was rather small enough to follow him, as he had already found out. Just as he thought his legs would give way due to exhaustion, the Human shouted and Rabbitfoot heard the dog slide to a halt behind him. With a reluctant whine, it spun around and trotted back to the Human.

Rabbitfoot's thoughts: _Mouse-brained, fox-hearted, badger-breathed, useless dog!_

"Rabbitfoot skidded over the top of the rise and down into the ditch. Gathering his paws beneath him, he headed to the camp, still running flat out," said Shadowstone.

Rabbitfoot's thoughts: _You'd better hope that Human lets you share his kill, because you're too dumb to catch your own prey._

Shadowstone: Well, I think that's enough. Bed, all of you! Moreover, when you wake up tomorrow, practice those battle skills. As the story proves, our battle skills serve us equally well in times of peace, giving us strength and cunning to outwit Humans and dogs, and other creatures too dumb to know the skill of their enemies. Rabbitfoot never surrendered, and didn't let courage abandon him even when he was corned by a dog in a place where dogs weren't supposed to be. Aboveground or belowground, SunClan cats don't give up as easily as the other Clans think. There have been no easy victories against SunClan Warriors, nor will there ever be.


	26. Special Battle Skills

Special Battle Skills

_Grayshadow the Wiser led SunClan many, many moons ago, before "star" was added to the Leaders' names. He won the reputation for being the greatest Leader of any Clan, thanks to his attention to his battle strategy. He realized that the most important element of any battle was the position of Warriors before and during combat. Using small Stones and marks made by sticks on the floor of his den; he developed strategies and tactics for every type of battle, even on SunClan's open moorland territory, where there is no natural hiding places or traps._

**Approach from above your enemy:** The advantage of gaining the higher ground is that you can charge at greater speed at the enemy, who will be weaken by having to fight uphill

**Use the light from the sun:** The sun should be behind you to dazzle the enemy. In spring, the midday sun is especially bright and cruel to cats that are use to skulking under the cover of trees. In winter, the low sun hovers around the horizon like a troublesome bee; keep your enemies facing it and they'll have trouble seeing an attack from any direction.

**Know where the wind is coming from: **if there is a strong blowing wind, it should blow from behind you toward the enemy, blinding them with dust and holding them back like the current of the river. If you wish to preserve the element of surprise, the wind should blow from the enemy position toward you so that your scent is carried away from them.

**Conceal the size of your force:** the number of cats in your battle patrols can be hidden to confuse the enemy from a distance. Cats packed tightly together will appear as a small attacking force, encouraging the enemy to be overconfident and make poor strategic decisions. Alternatively, if cats are spread out single file, they will look like a solid border of Warriors, which will seem impenetrable.

**Attack both ends of the enemy line first:** if both ends of the enemy's line are defeated, the cats in the center of the line will have to fight on two fronts. Even if they are not outnumbered, they will be outflanked, vulnerable, and in disarray.

**Keep fresh Warriors in reserve:** always have adequate reserves of fresh, fit Warriors behind the battle line. They will be able to replace injured Warriors, launch a separate attack if the enemy tries to encircle your forces, or fend off a surprise enemy attack from the rear. If the battle is in your favor, finish it by sending your reserve Warriors behind the enemy line to surround them and demand surrender.

**Feigned retreat and ambush:** a group of strong Warriors charges at the enemy, screeching, then turns around and withdraws. Repeat this until the infuriated enemy finally breaks its line and gives chase. Then the trap is sprung. Other Warriors positioned in rabbit holes and in dips in the ground – out of the enemies' line of sight – attack as soon as your opponents have gone past. The enemy will be forced to stop and turn around to fight this unexpected threat, and as they do the retreating cats must turn and charge back at them at full speed. The enemy is caught between two bodies of attacking cats and will quickly surrender.


	27. The Lost Skill of Tunneling

The Lost Skill of Tunneling

Phoenixfeather: In the old territory, SunClan's moor was almost hollow with tunnels and burrows, some made by animals, others by underground streams that cut through stone to leave endless holes filled with nothing but darkness. The cats who first settled on the moor, realized that the tunnels could be used to their advantage – not just for storing prey or sheltering from the weather, but as strength against their enemies, enabling SunClan Warriors to move right across their territory without being seen.

Certain cats – usually the smallest – were trained as tunnelers, clearing the secret passageways and memorizing the cobweb of paths that led underground. Some led right into the other Clans' territories, giving a secret means of access into (or escape from) enemy camps; the exit was always carefully concealed with bracken and branches, and any trace of scent wiped away with the pelt of a freshly killed rabbit. Often the Tunnelers grew so accustomed to working in darkness that they lost any daylight vision and were clumsy and nervous aboveground. However, once they were inside their tunnels, they could run as fast as any SunClan Warrior, using scent, touch, and sound to navigate their way beneath the entire forest.

Tunneling Apprenticeships were keenly fought over – in spite of having to live in dark and cramped spaces for their working lives, Tunnelers had special status among their Clanmates. Training took twice as long as for Warriors; injuries, even deaths, were common. A few hard-learned rules kept the most experienced Tunnelers alive – and gave Apprentices a chance to survive their first few moons below the surface of the moor.

They learned to leave a clear scent trail, marked like a border, so they can find a way out. They came to recognize the feel of wind on their muzzles, knowing that it did not necessarily mean that they were approaching the surface; shafts strike underground, bringing fresh air to the lowest tunnels, however, it is not always possible to climb up them. Even the least experienced tunneler stayed alert for the sound of dripping water – rivers is no place for SunClan Warriors, whether they're on the surface or underground.

Tunnelers learned to recognize the smell of burrowing animals, not to hunt them, but to stay out of their way – no cat wants to end up in a den of foxes, and cornered rabbits can break ribs with their hindlegs. After several moons of traveling belowground, tunnelers were able to imagine their route aboveground, so they could keep track of where they were in the dark. This was the skill lost in the darkness and vanished forever down a bottomless hole. These dark secretive abilities were feared and respected by the Tunnelers' Clanmates as much as by the other Clans. When we settled in the forest, our tunneling skills were abandoned. The senior Warriors said that there were no tunnels in our new home and that all cats must be trained to hunt and fight aboveground from now on.

However, some of us know differently. Some of us have explored, played, and battled for our lives in the web of tunnels below our new home. Cats in other Clans know our secret – Mothheart, Shallownight, Bluetail, Jayfeather, and Scorchfoot. However, it was all a terrible mistake. I should have never followed my curiosity belowground, out of the safety of daylight and fresh clean air. I risked everything because I was in love with Bluetail. Moreover, my discovery nearly carried us to HeavenClan – and the games we played ended up breaking our hearts.


	28. WaterfallClan: Strong in the Water

WaterfallClan: Strong in the Water

WaterfallClan Facts

Leader: Shadowstar

Deputy: Brackenfur

Medicine Cat: Cloverheart

Hunting Territory: Lakes and rivers

Camp: Shallow dip in the ground protected by large mountainous rocks

Unique Battle Skill: Kinkpaw Splash

WaterfallClan cats are the only known Clancats to swim without a problem. They hunt fish and other animals that live in wet marshy areas.

These cats also use the water to their advantage when fighting off invaders. The other Clans panic when in the water and WaterfallClan Warriors use that panic to aid them in a fight.


	29. Brackenfur's Welcome

Brackenfur's Welcome

Brackenfur: Invader, Dragonpaw? Are you sure? Oh, Nightstar, it's just you. What are you doing on this side of our territory? Great HeavenClan, that's a long walk for a pair of HouseCats. Here, bring them down to the shore so that they can cool their pads in the water. Are you joining CloudClan? No? Then why?

I see. You want to know the secret behind WaterfallClan's strength in battle. Well, you are up to your bellies in it right now. That's right, water. Water feeds us, cools us, and keeps us safe from foxes, dogs, and curious Humans. It gives us the power to choose whether we fight or not, knowing that few cats are brave enough to swim across our borders to attack us. Some say we are too quick to hide behind our barricade of streams. However, it's easier to call us cowards than to admit that we have an advantage over all of the other Clans.

We can slide out of the rivers like fish with fur, silently flooding the shore before our enemy knows that we are there. You may look at my Clanmates and see only a sleek glossy fur coat as thick as a HouseCat's, but you should look closer and you'll find strong legs that can carve through water and tails that steer us through even the swiftest currents.

Have you seen how we hunt? Not with speed, stealth, or pounces, but with lightning fast reflexes, scooping fish from the lake while they drowse below the surface. How would you like to feel these claws raking over your spine? In close combat, WaterfallClan cats are the most feared among all of the Clans, because we can hold our foes down and rake their bellies until they beg for mercy. If the ground is too open for close combat, we'll lure our foes to the shore and drag them into the water to fight there. Other cast' fur quickly becomes sodden and heavy, pulling them down, however our fur sheds water like the feathers on a duck. We stay light and nimble, freed by the water rather than trapped by it. Our rivals don't stand any chance of winning when the lake fights alongside us.

So don't listen to the other Clans when they say we are proud lazy cats who unsheathe our claws only to catch our food. They fear us because we have water as our ally. Most of all, because of all the Clans that ever lived by the lake or in the forest, we are the only one never to have been overrun against our will. That is real strength, young HouseCats.


	30. Special Battle Tactic: Kinkpaw Splash

Special Battle Tactic: Kinkpaw Splash

WaterfallClan Territory

Lakeside

"WaterfallClan fish! WaterfallClan swim! WaterfallClan Warriors use water to win!" said the Apprentices. The line of Apprentices stop chanting as they halt on the bank of the stream with their paws sinking into the soft brown dirt. Shadowstar looks proudly at them. He'd trained Apprentices before, but being the WaterfallClan Leader makes him feel even more connected to these young cats that will fish, swim, and fight to protect future generations.

"Into the water!" shouted Shadowstar. The four Apprentices scramble down the bank and wade into the gently flowing water.

"Ooh, it's cold!" Kinkpaw whimpers as she tries to stand on tiptoe to keep her belly fur dry. Her littermate, Dragonpaw, snorts.

"Don't be such a scardy-mouse. You won't notice it after a while." Kinkpaw grumbles in reply.

"That's easy for you to say. My legs are much shorter than yours are. You're barely wet up to your knees!" Shadowstar flicks his tail.

"Kinkpaw, would you like to run ahead and tell the enemy exactly where and when we're planning to attack? Perhaps you'd like to invite them to strike first," said the WaterfallClan Leader. Kinkpaw tilts her head to the side.

"What would be the point? I thought you said we'd be learning about surprise today." Wingpaw hisses at Kinkpaw.

"That's what he's trying to teach us, fluff-brain!" Wingpaw's black and gray fur is bristled along his spine. "But you're making such a racket that every cat from here to the mountains knows where we are!" Kinkpaw looks down at the surface of the river and flattens her ears.

"Oops, sorry…" Shadowstar tries not to let his amusement show in his voice.

"Thank you for reminding us, Wingpaw. Today we're going to pretend that this stream is the lake and the far bank is the border of one of the other Clans. All the territories slope down to the shore, but you'll rarely find border patrols there because the other Clans don't see water as a point of access. Why does this give us an advantage?"

"WaterfallClan fish! WaterfallClan swim! WaterfallClan Warriors use water to win," shouted the Apprentices.

"Exactly. Now, follow me and make sure that only your head shows above the water's surface." Shadowstar bounds down the bank and slides into the stream. The water flattens his fur, cold and comforting and lifting him gently off his paws. Pushing off with one hindpaw, he lets the current sweep him into the stream, using long, graceful strokes to propel him between the banks. The Apprentices strike out behind Shadowstar.

Twisting his head, Shadowstar sees Wingpaw sink so far down that only the tip of his nose is visible.

Shadowstar's thoughts: _I hope he can still see where he is going?_ Heatherpaw holds herself higher in the water, but she swims strongly without splashing. Dragonpaw looks as if he is putting in more effort – probably because of his long fur.

Shadowstar's thoughts: _It takes a while for a WaterfallClan cat's fur to become glossy enough to shed water like a swan's feathers._

Dragonpaw is weighed down since his fur is sodden. Behind Dragonpaw, Kinkpaw paddles frantically as she tries to keep up; her legs are below the surface. Shadowstar can tell that Kinkpaw is struggling, because her head bobs from side to side and her tongue peeps out as she pants for breath. The stream course between banks shored up with the tree roots and then opens out beside a broad, sandy shore. Shadowstar uses his tail to steer himself toward the beginning of the shore and bends his legs as soon as his paws brush the bottom of the stream, staying in a crouched position to slip quietly out of the water. He calls over his shoulder.

"Follow me. I don't want to hear any of you leaving the stream." Shadowstar stands halfway up the shore, facing inland, listening for his Apprentices. A whisper of droplets tells him that the first cat has emerged.

Shadowstar's thoughts: _That's fine; a border patrol won't pay any attention to that._ Heavier pads on the sand give away Dragonpaw's exit, but mask any sound of Heatherpaw. _And now we wait for Kinkpaw._

"Ow!" yelped Kinkpaw. The muffled yelp is followed by a splash. Shadowstar spins around to see Kinkpaw vanish headfirst under the water, and then bobs up almost at once, spluttering and thrashing with her forepaws. "I stubbed my toe on the stone!" Kinkpaw wails like a motherless Kit. Wingpaw curls his lip. Dragonpaw rolls his eyes.

"Honestly, Kinkpaw, you're hopeless," her brother scolded. Kinkpaw stumbles out of the water and stands on the sand, tilting her head back to glare at her brother.

"I am not hopeless! I'm just a lot smaller than you are!"

"If you're that small, then maybe you should have stayed in the Nursery. You're spoiling everything!" scowled Heatherpaw. Kinkpaw's tail droops like a piece of wet fern. Shadowstar steps forward as he speaks.

"I would have made you all do the exercise again, anyway," he said slowly. _I don't want Kinkpaw to get into trouble from her denmates because she ruined their first exit. However, I am beginning to have doubts about the undersized Apprentice. WaterfallClan cats aren't known for their long legs, but Kinkpaw's are shorter than most and she doesn't seem to have the serious attitude toward training that the other Apprentices do. Should Kinkpaw go back to the Nursery for a couple of moons to gain some maturity?_ The Apprentices paddle back into the stream and swim out to the center. "I'm going to be an enemy patrol. See if you can surprise me upstream."

Shadowstar trots across the shore and ducks into the undergrowth further up the bank. In the water, Dragonpaw takes charge.

"Let's swim ahead of him and set an ambush."

"The bank slopes down again on the far side of that willow tree. We should climb out there," said Heatherpaw.

"Okay, but don't swim too fast," Kinkpaw said slowly.

"Perhaps you should stay here and keep watch in case he comes back," suggested Wingpaw as he pushes off from the bottom of the river.

Kinkpaw splashes water at Wingpaw with her right forepaw.

"You're not leaving me behind! I'll get it right this time, I promise!" Heatherpaw circles around and swims alongside the little Apprentice.

"Don't worry; we won't leave you here. Just try to keep up, okay?" Dragonpaw reminds them of something over his shoulder.

"Er, I think we're supposed to be swimming silently." Dragonpaw strikes out leading the group around a curve in the stream, toward the willow tree. He can't see Shadowstar in the undergrowth that grows along the bank and the noise of the water in his ears makes impossible to hear anything but the loudest birdcalls overhead. _I just have to hope that he is deep enough in the reeds that he doesn't know how far we have swum._ A narrow strip of pebbly beach opens up as they pass the trailing willow branches. Dragonpaw steers into the cover of the delicate silver-green fronds and carefully lowers his paws to the bottom of the stream. The Stones are larger here and he takes a moment to find his balance. Heatherpaw, Wingpaw, and Kinkpaw swim in behind Dragonpaw. They are enclosed in a pale green cave dappled with sparkles reflecting from the water and hidden from the bank by the willow trunk, the perfect place to launch an ambush. A tiny crackle downstream reveals that Shadowstar is fast approaching.

"Get ready. Moreover, remember, we can't make any noise as we leave the water," Dragonpaw whispers. Dragonpaw eases himself forward, placing each paw down before he lifts the next. Heatherpaw, Wingpaw, and Kinkpaw keep close to him, easing through the branches toward the open shore. Out of the corner of his eye, Dragonpaw glimpses a black flash behind the willow tree. Shadowstar is coming closer. Dragonpaw hisses under his breath.

"Quick!"

Dragonpaw crouches low, he wades clear of the water, keeping his belly fur on the water's surface until most of the water has ran off his fur.

Wingpaw follows. Then Heatherpaw comes next. The gray and white she-cat moves too fast and sends a small wave that slaps Kinkpaw squarely across the muzzle.

"Ack!" Dragonpaw freezes. Behind the willow trunk, one of the shadows on the path stops moving. Shadowstar has heard the noise too.

Dragonpaw's thoughts: _Shadowstar knows we are here; the exercise has failed!_ Behind Dragonpaw, Kinkpaw takes another curious step forward, as if she doesn't know that the task is already over. Her paws slip off a smooth stone underwater and she stumbles forward. She flicks her tail as she tries to keep her balance, sending a glittering arc of droplets through the air to land with a splash downstream. "You are the clumsiest cat in all of the Clans ever –" Dragonpaw realizes that the shadow behind the willow tree changes shape. It whisks around and he can see the outline of two pointed ears facing the other way, in the direction where the droplets had landed.

The splash seems to have confused Shadowstar into thinking the Apprentices are downstream! "Come on!" he whispers.

Dragonpaw leaps out of the water. In two swift bounds, he crosses the Stones and leaps into the mottled shadows behind the tree. Shadowstar spins around his mouth open with surprise. He doesn't have a chance to speak before all four Apprentices bundle on top of him, claws sheathed, knocking him to the ground.

"Got you!" declared Heatherpaw triumphantly.

"Did we pass the test?" asked Dragonpaw hopefully. Shadowstar pulls his muzzle free from Wingpaw's tail and puffs.

"Yes! You passed! Now get off me!"

"Oh, sorry" Dragonpaw jumps up and gives his Leader room to stand up and shake himself.

"Are you all here?" Shadowstar cranes his neck to count them. "So who made that splash downstream?" Kinkpaw hangs her head.

"That was I. I lost my balance and my tail flicked some water." Shadowstar stares at Kinkpaw.

"It was a brilliant move! Making a noise downstream made me think you were somewhere completely different." Dragonpaw nods his head.

"I saw from your shadow that you'd turned around, so I realized that we could still catch you by surprise."

"That was very observant of you, Dragonpaw. Now, Kinkpaw, do you think you can show us exactly what you did?" Kinkpaw blinks her eyes rapidly.

"You mean I did something right?"

"Better than that. You invented a brand-new tactic for water combat! I think we'll call it "Kinkpaw Splash"!"


	31. Water Fight: Water Combat Moves

Water Fight: Water Combat Moves

_WaterfallClan Warriors have developed special techniques for fighting in the water. The water techniques are a closely guarded secret among WaterfallClan cats, so all training is done out of sight, along streams that run through the territory._

**Double-Front Paw Slap Down:** splashes water in the faces of the enemy.

**Underwater Leg Sweep:** (front or hindleg) the opponents will not see it coming from under the water so they won't have a chance to brace themselves before losing their balance

**Push Down and Release:** almost all non-WaterfallClan cats panic if they are submerged, while WaterfallClan cats know how to hold their breath underwater. This move can be used to secure a decisive victory, because it's most likely to make the opponent surrender.

**Underwater Clinch:** uses a Warrior's weight to hold the opponent below the surface with a firm grip that enables the Warrior to bring his enemy spluttering back to the surface before forcing him back under again.

**Tail Splash:** temporarily blinds opponent by flicking water his eyes.

**Underwater Push-Off:** crouching and erupting out of the water into the opponent using surprise and impact to knock him off balance.

**Kinkpaw Splash:** using noise of water splashed at a distance to create a decoy leaving opportunity for a surprise attack.


	32. The Lost Kits

The Lost Kits

"Great HeavenClan, if what I'm about to do is wrong, then send me a sign and the Kits will stay where they are," said Daystar as he tilts his head back and stares into the star-flecked sky. The Heavens hang like a frosted cloud in the middle of the sky, an archway of hunting grounds. Nothing moves. HeavenClan has spoken with their silence: the mission will go ahead. Daystar draws a deep breath. _I had known I would face a challenge when I became WaterfallClan's Leader, but this is beyond anything that I had ever expected. For my Clan's sake, I cannot fail._ Daystar pads through the reeds to the Warriors' den. The sound of breathing drifts on the cold air, with the scent of sleeping cats. _Will they sleep so easily again, with what I'm about to ask them to do?_ "Nightcrow?"

A dark shape stirs inside and Nightcrow's head pops out of the den opening.

"Daystar! What is it?"

"Bring Risingslash, Roaringwind, and Windthrasher. Meet me outside the camp." The lean black tom blinks and then his head vanishes again. Daystar slips out of the clearing and sits on the narrow pathway between the reeds. _I can hear the river sliding past, is it whispering a warning to me?_ The four Warriors appear shaking sleep from their heads and stretching their paws. Windthrasher looks worried, the golden patches in her brown fur glowing like sunlight. "I want you to come to SkyClan with me. We are going to take back Rubyfur's Kits."

Four pairs of eyes stare at Daystar in disbelief. Roaringwind speaks first.

"But… but you agreed that Nightfeather can raise them in SkyClan," said Roaringwind. Windthrasher nods her head vigorously.

"You said he had equal claim because he is their father and WaterfallClan has enough mouths to feed this autumn." Daystar pictures the SkyClan Deputy's glow of satisfaction as he led his daughters out of the WaterfallClan camp. Rubyfur had remained in the Nursery unable to watch.

Daystar's thoughts: _Rubyfur knew that she had broken the Messenger Code by falling in love with a SkyClan cat. She was lucky that I allowed her to remain in WaterfallClan after bearing Nightfeather's Kits. There is no place for half-Clan cats in WaterfallClan. I want loyalty without question – I deserve it, because I am their leader. However, for the past moon I had watched as Rubyfur is slowly dying of the grief for the loss of her Kits. It's too great a punishment for her to bear._

"SkyClan will expect this," said Risingslash calmly breaks Daystar's thoughts. "Crowstar announced at the Gathering that they had doubled their border patrols."

"Not along the cliff. I've been watching for the last three nights. If we approach from the waterfall, we should be able to get to the camp without meeting any patrols."

"Then we are going to take the Kits back by force?" asked Nightcrow. Daystar looks at Nightcrow without blinking.

"Do you think Nightfeather will give them back if we ask nicely?" Nightcrow turns his head away, his gaze shadowed. Daystar doesn't give himself the time to wonder if he is testing his Warriors' loyalty beyond their limits. "Follow me." The cats walk in silence to the far border of their territory where a wooden bridge crosses the river just after it spills out of the falls. The water stills and flattens out in a matter of fox-lengths, as if is exhausted from its maddened, foaming tumble down from between the high stone cliffs. Roaringwind is padding alongside Daystar as he crosses the bridge.

"Did you tell Rubyfur what you were planning to do?" asked Roaringwind. Daystar shakes his head.

"She'll know when we succeed." They climb to the top of the cliff is harder than Daystar imagined. Their thick fur weighs them down.

Nightcrow tears one of his claws as he loses his grip on a pawhold.

Only with Windthrasher, giving Nightcrow a shove from below prevents him from crashing all the way down to the bottom, where the river foams over thorn-sharp rocks. Finally, the cats haul themselves, panting, over the edge of the stonewall and lie flat on their bellies, listening.

Risingslash raises his head slowly.

"No scent of any patrols," said Risingslash keeps his jaws open to taste the air. The breeze is blowing steadily from the forest, which will serve them well, bringing traces of any SkyClan cats in that direction.

"Which way is the camp?" asked Windthrasher. Daystar tries to recall from his only previous visit, when he was Crowstar's guest.

"In the center of the moor, I believe. It's in a dip, so it's impossible to as we approach, but there is a circle of bramble around the top. The camp itself is made of mountainous rocks that serve as the dens." Nightcrow lets out a deep breath.

"So we're looking for a mountain of rocks and some bramble bushes on the moor."

"I never said this would be an easy task," said Daystar. The black tom flashes a look of anger towards Daystar.

"I didn't expect it to be. I'm a Warrior, just like you are. Let's go," said Nightcrow as he strolls away from the cliff heading into the expense of shadow that distinguished the moor from the night sky. The cats follow in a single line, Roaringwind at the rear. Windthrasher's golden patches flare like sunlight.

Daystar's thoughts: _I wonder if it was wise to bring Windthrasher. Unlike the other Clans, SkyClan hunts by sight, keeping watch for a flicker of movement that indicates a fleeing rabbit. Their patrols will be looking for intruders as well as listening and tasting the air. However, we are too deep into SkyClan territory; there will be no point in sending Windthrasher back from here. Besides that, we might need her help._ Suddenly Nightcrow freezes.

"Patrol dead ahead," Nightcrow hisses in a low voice. The cats flatten themselves against the grass, feeling as exposed as rocks in an empty riverbed. A small group of SkyClan acts – no more than three or four – appear briefly over the rise then they disappear again as the ground slopes down towards the forest.

"They didn't see us. Let's keep moving," suggested Risingslash. Behind Daystar, Windthrasher takes a deep breath and swallows.

"There's a stronger scent here. We must be very close to the camp." Daystar peers into the deep darkness, trying to make out a circle of bramble. The moon is little more than a thin crescent in the sky above and the stars shed only the faintest of glow, therefore bushes and boulders show up as patches of shadow against the dark bulk of the moor. However, there is a line of bushes over to one side that looks a lot more solid than the rest.

Daystar's thoughts: _Could those bramble bushes be sheltering the SkyClan camp?_ "That way!" As they start forward, Risingslash asks a vital question.

"What do you want us to do when we get there?" asked Risingslash.

"You and Nightcrow will deal with the guards while we find the Nursery. Windthrasher and Roaringwind, you will corner the Queens, and I'll get the Kits. Once I've taken them outside the Nursery, Roaringwind, you pick up one of the Kits and then we'll make a run for it – However, don't head back to the cliff. We can't carry the Kits that way," said Daystar.

"The five of us against an entire Clan of Warriors? We will have to be very lucky," said Roaringwind.

"We make our own luck." The sharp scent of SkyClan grows stronger as they approach the bramble bushes. Daystar pushes through the barrier and stands at the edge of the sandy dip and looks down at the camp. A mound of rocks with cave-like openings stands in the center of the dip; they must make a very drafty set of dens. In one of the higher cave-dens covered in lichen where the faintest squeaks and rustling can be heard. "That must be the Nursery," whispered Daystar as he nods his head towards the lichen covered cave-den.

"Guards!" mouths Nightcrow. Two cats appear at the rim of the hollow. Nightcrow looks at Daystar. "How much force do you think we should use?"

Daystar's thoughts: _I know what he is asking. I am not going to tell my Warriors to break the Messenger Code – that has suffered enough already – but I want those Kits back where they belong._ "Use enough force." Nightcrow nods his head. The guards, Shortwhisker and Hollowberry, are heading towards Daystar's patrol, but they haven't seen them yet. Nightcrow and Risingslash turn to vanish through the bramble bushes. A moment later, they slip back into view just behind the patrolling cats. Silently and perfectly in sync, they spring onto the backs of the guards and roll them into the bramble. Any squawks were quickly muffled; then all was still. Daystar can imagine his Warriors sitting heavily on the SkyClan cats to keep them quiet. Daystar lifts his tail to signal his Clanmates, he races down the hollow and races the clearing to the mound of rocks. Quickly he bounds up to the lichen-covered cave-den.

"Stop! Who goes there?" asked Skyheart. A yowl goes up behind Daystar, they have been spotted. Daystar nods to Windthrasher and Roaringwind, and they plunge through the lichen cover. Almost at once the Queens inside the den start shrieking and scrambling to the Kits. Daystar spins around to face another cat. It is Crystalwind, her white fur shining bright in the moonlight.

"Daystar, what are you doing?" asked Crystalwind. More cats are emerging from their dens and standing on the ledge by the cave mouths; there is no way any of them will listen to Daystar. Daystar whirls around and forces his way into the Nursery. Inside is solid, dark, muggy, and scented of milk.

"Windthrasher? Roaringwind?" question Daystar.

"Over here," answered Roaringwind who is in the far corner. His voice sounds muffled, as if he is holding fur in his mouth. "The Kits are with me.: There is a hiss and scrabbling against the stone floor.

"Let me go! Those are SkyClan Kits!" shouted Mysticlight.

"They are not SkyClan Kits anymore!" shouted Daystar as he noses his way forward, being careful not to step on any small Kits, he finds Rubyfur's Kits. _They are a lot bigger since the last time I'd seen them – they still carry her scent though…_ The touch of their fur reminds Daystar of Rubyfur's softness. "Glowkit? Thunderkit? It's time to come home." Daystar picks up one of the Kits and she lets out a squeak.

A snarl comes from the opposite corner.

"Put her down right now or you'll regret it!" shouted Honeyglow. Windthrasher's right forepaw lands on the Queen's left ear with a smack.

"Those are our Kits and you know that!" replied Windthrasher. Daystar cannot reply because he has a mouthful of fur. He backs out of the den, shuffling the second Kit under his belly with his forepaws. The lichen leaves small pieces on his pelt; then cold frigid air sweeps over his haunches. Crowstar stands in the center of the camp clearing, her eyes fierce.

"You cannot steal our Kits!" the SkyClan leader shouted. Daystar lowers the Kit to the ground – he still isn't sure which cat has spoken – and meets the SkyClan Leader's gaze.

"They are WaterfallClan Kits, too. They belong with their mother." A light black tom steps alongside Crowstar. It is Nightfeather, the Deputy.

"They are my Kits as much as Rubyfur's Kits. You said that I can have them!" Daystar forces himself to speak, choking as if they are thistles.

"I made a mistake. I've changed my mind."

"You can't do that!" hissed Crowstar. There is movement behind Daystar as Windthrasher and Roaringwind emerge from the Nursery.

"He can and we're here to help him," replied Roaringwind softly.

"The three of you against an entire Clan?" said Crowstar scornfully.

"There are actually five of us, and right now, I'd say that we hold the advantage." Every cat in the clearing, including Daystar, turn to look up at the top of the hollow at the speaking cat. Risingslash and Nightcrow are standing there with their claws unsheathed and pressed against the throats of the guards. "Let our Clanmates pass, or their blood will stain your barren homeland." The eyes of Hollowberry bulge madly. Crowstar takes a step back; her gaze when it meets Daystar's is puzzled and a little pitiful.

"A threat to kill? That is not how we fight, Daystar."

"It is only when we have to." Daystar's reply is through clenched teeth. He picks up the Kit once more. Windthrasher scoops up the other Kit. Roaringwind is beside Daystar and Windthrasher. They bound down from the mountainous rocks that serve as SkyClan's dens. They carry the Kits through the silent SkyClan Warriors and up the slope. Nightcrow and Risingslash release the guards when their Clanmates draw level. Shortwhisker and Hollowberry hurtle down the slope to their Clanmates. The WaterfallClan Warriors push through the bramble bushes and they start running for the border. Thundering pawsteps behind them lets them know that they're being pursued. _That doesn't surprise me; I would've done the same thing._

"Faster!" panted Risingslash. The dark ground is a blur beneath the cats' paws. Both Kits wail as they bump against the legs of Windthrasher and Daystar. Daystar tries to tip his head back to lift the Kit higher, but she seems to weigh as much as a full-grown cat, getting heavier with each stride. Roaringwind tries to help Daystar, but they can't match their paces and end up falling over each other sending the Kit flying through the air. Nightcrow snatches Thunderkit up and the cats' race on. Behind them, the sky is growing lighter, and ahead Daystar can see the dark line an empty gray area where the land dips down towards the river. Daystar swerves in a different direction.

"This way!" The ground starts to slope in front of the WaterfallClan cats, lending speed to their paws. The SkyClan Warriors have already climbed up a cliff and are not burdened by Kits. Daystar can feel their breath on his tail, and a barb of pain shoots through him as Winterfrost reaches out to claw his left flank. Daystar wrenches himself free and keeps running without looking back. He yowls at his Clanmates. "Get to the river!" Windthrasher grabs a mouthful of fur on the Kit that Nightcrow is carrying.

Risingslash helps Roaringwind with the Kit he is holding. Side by side, the Warriors race awkwardly toward the water. Daystar slows down, offering himself as an easy target for their pursuers. Almost at once, he feels himself toppling over, crashing down on a rock, which sends a stab of sharp pain along his ribcage. Nightfeather stands over Daystar, his lips drawn back in a snarl.

"You can't steal my Kits!" Daystar looks at Nightfeather.

"We already have!" Nightfeather raises his left forepaw, ready to strike, when a screech splits the chilly air.

"They're nearly at the river!" shouted Moonquake. Nightfeather drops his paw and leaps away from Daystar.

"Stop them!" shouted the SkyClan Deputy. Daystar lets out a quivering breath as he rolls over and pushes himself up. The WaterfallClan Warriors are standing knee-deep in the water, facing the SkyClan cats, with the Kits sitting on the Stepping Stones, above the water's surface behind them. Daystar charges across the grass, ignoring the pain in his side, and springs on Nightfeather from behind, and knocking him into the water.

Cold water rushes up to enfold them in a noisy, frothy grip. Daystar throws back his head and takes a gulp of air before thrusting down with his forepaws as hard as he can. Beneath Daystar, Nightfeather struggles to get free, sending up another flood of tiny bubbles. Daystar unsheathes his claws until they prick Nightfeather's skin beneath his thin fur.

All around the WaterfallClan Warriors wrestle with the SkyClan cats.

Roaringwind sweeps one of his paws and leaves Winterfrost floundering out of his depth. Windthrasher dives down and surfaces under the belly of Moonquake, sending her lurching off balance. Meanwhile, Nightcrow and Risingslash swim to the far side with the Kits and deposit them on the shore.

"Daystar? Daystar! Stop!" yelled Roaringwind. Roaringwind is standing beside Daystar, wide-eyed with fear. Daystar looks down and sees Nightfeather's eyes beginning to close. His body hanging heavily in Daystar's claws and the bubbles are petering out. "You're killing him!" In horror, Daystar unhooks his claws and steps back. Nightfeather's body twitches in the current as he sinks to the bottom. Roaringwind pushes Daystar back, dunks his head under the water, and comes back up with the SkyClan Deputy hanging from his jaws. "Help me get him out!"

Roaringwind speaks through sodden fur. Daystar grabs the loose skin at the tip of Nightfeather's tail and hauls him onto the sand. Nightfeather lies still for a moment while Roaringwind gently rubs his chest. Behind Daystar, the SkyClan Warriors stand frozen in horror. They know they have lost the battle with WaterfallClan over the Kits; now they are willing Nightfeather to win his battle with the river. Suddenly Nightfeather buckles under Roaringwind's paw and coughs up a stream of sticky water. He rolls onto his belly and coughs again.

"There we go," said Roaringwind.

"No thanks to you!" snarled Thunderstrike as he steps forward. Nighteagle glances across the river to where Nightcrow and Risingslash are licking the Kits to dry them off.

"I hope they were worth it," growled Nighteagle. Daystar follows Nighteagle's gaze.

"They are."

**Several Moons Later**

Shortly after Thunderpaw's sister, Glowpaw, is due to receive her Warrior name, Rubyfur asks to speak to Daystar in private.

"I'd like her Warrior name to be Thundersky. And Glowpaw to be Glowpond. That way I'll always know that my daughters carry the strength of sky and water," requested Rubyfur. Daystar looks at Rubyfur's soft ginger face, her blue eyes gazing earnestly into his.

Daystar's thoughts: _She never stopped loving Nightfeather, not for a single moment. I had won back her Kits, but part of her heart lies in the mountainous rocks with the wind and giant birds._


	33. Tour of the Battlefields

Tour of the Battlefields

The Warrior Clans originally had a lake territory where Gathering Island was in the middle of the lake which in turn was the center of all six hunting grounds.

However, the Humans started coming and cutting down all of the trees and driving away the Clans' prey.

They captured some of the Warriors and put them in cages to bring them to an animal shelter.

Six cats were chosen by their Warrior Ancestors to find a new home for their Clanmates.

Now the Clans have a new home and are taking the time to get to know their new hunting grounds. Hopefully, the Humans will leave them alone for good.

In this second, you will get to know more about the battlegrounds than ever before so sit down and get comfortable.

Moonpool will explain things pertaining to the new territory deep in a solid forest.

While Thundernight, a fallen LeafClan Warrior will explain things that happened in the original hunting grounds.


	34. The Forest Territories

The Forest Territories

Moonpool: Hello! My name is Moonpool. I'm a CloudClan Warrior. Did you sleep well? Your fur seems a little ruffled! I expect the sound of the wind disturbed you during the night. Nightstar has asked me to show you the places where battles have been fought since we moved to the forest. We'll start here, in the dense forest. Did Nightstar tell you that she had to fight for her own leadership as soon as Volestar died? Every cat expected Shadowwing to take Volestar's place because he was the CloudClan Deputy; however, on the night Volestar lost his ninth life, he changed his mind. No cat knows why – only Shadowstar, Brackenfur, and Cloverheart were with him at that time – but he appointed Nightheart Deputy instead. This meant that by dawn, she was Leader of CloudClan.

Shadowwing was furious – and could you blame him, really? He'd done nothing wrong. However, as a Warrior, he should have respected his Leader's decision and supported his sister. Instead, he plotted to take over CloudClan by force, and visited all the other Clans in secret, gaining allies. They struck one night, Shadowwing and a WaterfallClan Warrior named Crowheart leading the attack. The rest of us fought on Nightstar's behalf, and Nightstar won – helped by HeavenClan. In the old territory, we didn't have a bridge that led to Gathering Island. Having to look closely, you can make out a fallen tree joining the island to the shore of CloudClan's old territory, with its roots on the island side. HeavenClan sent a bolt of lightning to strike that tree and made it fall on top of Shadowwing, killing him instantly, and showing that Nightstar was the true Leader of CloudClan.

Come this way, along the shore toward LightClan territory. Every cat has the right to walk within three tail-lengths of the water around this small pond. If you look through the trees, you might just catch a glimpse of a Human house. It's falling apart now, but there's an old dirt path that leads to it, and beyond that willow is where LightClan cats live. The biggest battle that took place in our new territory was here. It started with a border dispute between SunClan and LightClan; then the other Clans got involved and we fought for three days. LightClan had CloudClan and WaterfallClan for support – that's an alliance that doesn't happen very often!

It was terrible; fighting cats that I'd shared tongues with at Gatherings, or fought alongside in other battles. However, that's what being a Warrior is all about – being ready to fight for your Clan whenever you have to. You just have to focus on your battle skills, think about what will be achieved or saved by winning, and get on with it. Some cats enjoy it; others see it as their duty.

We're getting close to the LeafClan border now. Before we cross it, follow me down to the edge of the pond. There isn't a path, but we can walk along this gorge. If you duck under that fern, you'll be able to stand on a strip of pebbles right beside the water. It's a great view of the pond, but that's not why I've brought you to this part of the shore. One cat that enjoyed battles too much, in my opinion, died here. So much blood flowed out of him that it made the pond run red. It's okay; you don't need to look so horrified that your paws got a bit wet from the wave. Anyway, the blood has all been washed away.

The dead cat's name is Crowheart, and if you must know his brother, Roaringthunder, killed him, to save Shadowstar's life.

Now, hurry up and we'll go to LeafClan. Can you walk any faster? We don't want to be spotted by Humans while we're crossing this grassy area. LeafClan and WaterfallClan fought over this a while ago; sometimes I think I can still smell blood in the air. Shadowstar gave LeafClan this stripe of territory, and then he changed his mind and demanded it back. As if the LeafClan cats would give it up without a fight! The battle ended when Willowclaw killed Morningheart, a senior Warrior. Warriors should never kill one another fort he sake of victory. Neither side won that day.

Most battles are settled a lot easier, thank HeavenClan. There were some HouseCats that were living here that learned how to respect LeafClan the hard way. They kept stealing their prey, invading the camp, even lying in wait for the Apprentices. Stupid mouse-brains, did they really think they could take on the whole of LeafClan? They took the battle to their own territory, a Human house in the middle of the trees, just beyond that rise. They fought well, for pampered HouseCats, but they were never going to win.

The HouseCats keep out of LeafClan's way now, however, the Warriors don't trust them, and their border patrols stay away from the Human house, there are plenty of other places to find prey. No, not here, there's no cover. This is where Humans come in the summer to float on the pond. On the far side, where those bushes are, is the start of WaterfallClan's territory. They fought their own battle there, against you Humans that tried to take over their camp. I've been told that some of the Warriors made the river wider to protect their dens! Only WaterfallClan would fight back with water.

It was the same in the old territories, before we came here to the forest; you've heard the Clans use to live somewhere else, right? Back then, WaterfallClan's camp was on the bank of a river too broad to jump across except in the driest of summers. All the fighting was done on the other side of the river, where the rest of the Clans lived. Our territories there weren't so different from the ones w have now – LightClan and SunClan on the moor, SkyClan in the mountainous rocks, CloudClan among the thickest trees, WaterfallClan by the rivers, and LeafClan in the shadows of the pine forest and marshland. It's all gone now, crushed and splintered into the mud by the Humans. All of those battles that we fought there: the borders we once defended with our lives, the dens where Warriors were born and trained, have all been lost forever. Good memories as well as bad, fading in the sunlight like dew. I'm sorry that you can't see those territories too.

Great HeavenClan, where did all of this mist come from? I'd better get you back to the CloudClan camp before we get lost. Come on, follow me.


	35. The Lake Territories

The Lake Territories

Thundernight: Hello, HouseCats. You're a long way from home, aren't you? Do you know who I am? I'm sure that you've heard my name, though no cat expected you to meet me. I am Thundernight, once a Warrior of LeafClan, and then the Leader of LightClan. Now I walk in the Place of No Stars, the Black Forest, where cats with courage and ambition are denied entry to HeavenClan by the cats that can't see past the tips of their whiskers.

There's no use in calling for Moonpool. She can't see me; I've come only for you. There is something that I need to show you. Moonpool was wrong when she said that you'd never be able to visit the old territories of the Clans. Come this way, into the mist.

You want to know what that rustling noise is. It's the branches of the six Great Oaks, one for each of the six Clans. Look up; can you see them? Yes, we are at the lake, as it once was. This is the island where the Clans gathered every Full Moon – and it's the place where I lost every one of my nine lives, ripped from my belly by that traitor Spark. Not long after, the Clans fought their greatest battle against Spark and his followers, who called themselves DeathClan. I should have fought alongside my Clanmates! Instead I could do nothing but watch as the one cat that promised to help me take over the lake wage war against the Clans. They lines up at sunrise here, under the trees looking down into the clearing. Nightstar led out the Clans from the other side. Can you imagine how puny they looked? If you'd been standing here beside Spark, you would have had dog claws fitted over your own, and the scent of blood and victory in your throat. You'd just seen your Leader kill me, the greatest Warrior of all the Clans; the other Warriors must have looked like easy prey.

Just by this rock, Grayhunter, the LeafClan Deputy, was killed by the DeathClan Fang. LeafClan Apprentices avenged his death, jumping onto Fang and dragging him down, clawing the life out of him. Even in the Black Forest I could hear his screams, and shrieks of victory. HeavenClan would never let Spark win the battle. And Redstar showed great courage; I'll grant him that. He'll need every last whisker of it when we meet again.

Are you shivering from the cold or are you just scared? Stand close to me – it's all right. I only bite my enemies. It's colder now because we're on the open moorland, where LightClan and SunClan use to live. Looks like their territory in the forest, doesn't it? You can see why they're so skinny and fast, when they have to chase rabbits all of the time. Foolish cats, they should learn how to stalk and pounce; then they could find fresh-kill under the cover of the trees. Come to SkyClan's old territory. See the mountainous rocks? Can you believe that they chose to make their dens here? No wonder LightClan forced them out. Mousestar defeated them with a single patrol, rushing down from all sides and swarming the openings of the cave entrances, trapping the SkyClan Warriors in their nests before they realized what was happening. It was a classic LightClan ambush – but in the enemy's own den. Rainstar didn't bring SkyClan back to the mountainous rocks until Redstar and Breezeclaw fetched them. Redstar was criticized for constantly interfering in SkyClan's affairs, but if Rainstar hadn't shown such weakness against Mousestar, his Clan would have never have gotten so reliant on LeafClan's help.

Jump! Come on, just one more leap and you'll be on top of SnakeTurn Rocks. Look at the view! You can see the whole forest from here; those trees in the distance are where CloudClan lived, and the harsh orange lights come from the Human territory.

Feels peaceful up here, doesn't it? But these rocks have been the site of more battles than anywhere in the lake territories. WaterfallClan would never accept that SnakeTurn Rocks belonged to LeafClan. As if those fat, lazy fox-hearts didn't have enough places to lie in the sun. It's not like they could catch the prey on the rocks, since they wouldn't know what to do with a mouse if one sat on their paws. Battles here were boring. Whichever cats had the highest place on the rock would win, simple as that. You can't escape when Warriors are dropping like rain on your shoulders.

However, there was one battle, not long before Redstar was apprenticed, where these rocks served me well. See that trench down there? Ah, that's better; now we can walk through it. Squeeze past the rock shaped like a cat's muzzle. Here, in this space so narrow that it's almost like a cave, I watched my Deputy, Moonshade, kill Shiningglow, the WaterfallClan Deputy. It was a quick fight – Shiningglow tried to use her weight to knock Moonshade against the stone wall, but Moonshade sprang right over her, reaching down to slice Shiningglow's flank with her claws. Shiningglow staggered and crashed onto her knees; she tried to lash out at Moonshade, who just stepped backwards, knowing the fight was over as Shiningglow's life spilled out onto the sand. In that moment, I saw the best opportunity I'd had to make Deputy. I was a good Warrior. I deserved to be Deputy. Only Moonshade stood in my way.

Look up; see how tight the trench is above our heads? I knew that no cats elsewhere on SnakeTurn Rocks would have seen what just happened. The truth of Shiningglow's death could die with Moonshade. My Clanmate thought I was going to congratulate her. She never saw the strike that fell across her neck. She lay where you're standing now with the light of victory in her eyes. I carried her body back to the camp and told Graystar that Shiningglow had killed her, and I had taken Shiningglow's life in furious vengeance. I should have been made Deputy! Not Crowfall! Graystar knew nothing of justice or true courage!

I had my revenge seasons later, when I became Leader of LightClan. Foxes came to the forest, fierce and ravenous, and I turned them on my former Clanmates to show them that they should have never doubted my loyalty. Look around – we're not at SnakeTurn Rocks now. This is ShadowFall Mound, a place where few hunting patrols come because of the adders that live here. However, LeafClan had more to fear when the foxes made a den in a cave under that overhanging slab of rock. I kept the foxes there by bringing them fresh rabbits; it was easy to sneak into LeafClan's territory when my scent was not fully LightClan. The first victims were Apprentices, Nightpaw and Daypaw, who were foolish enough to hunt too close. Daypaw was killed at once; Nightpaw survived, but she was probably wishing that she hadn't. Did you see here in LeafClan? The cat with half a face?

If I had my way, the foxes would have invaded the forest, lured there by my trail of rabbits, and destroyed LeafClan forever. I misjudged the courage of my old Clanmates; I should have known they'd treat this as one more battle, protected by their faith in their precious HeavenClan. Redstar, who was Deputy by then, arranged a line of cats to lead the foxes away from the camp.

We're at the top the hill now – look down there, where the bushes are thickest. Our dens were hidden around a clearing; if the foxes had made it that far, the cats would have been trapped by the very brambles that they once relied on for shelter and protection. Nettleclaw and Mistywing ran first, because they had lost their mother, Hollyleaf, to the foxes. They raced through the trees with the foxes on their heels; then Diamondnight took over. One by one, the LeafClan Warriors led the foxes through the trees to the waterfall. Do you hear that sound like thunder? That's the river churning along the foot of the cliffs at the edge of WaterfallClan's territory. Graystar gave up his ninth life to lure the foxes over. In our final battle, he won. He saved his Clan and secured his place in HeavenClan.

Stay away from the edge! You don't want to follow Graystar, do you? It's time that I took you back to Moonpool. I can hear her calling through the mist. Oh, I wouldn't tell her that you saw me if I were you. She is like most of the other cats in the forest, who view courage in battle as something not to be trusted. Ha, if any of them had a whisker of my ambition, none of the Leaders would sleep in peace! I have no regrets – everything is turning out as I planned – but I do miss those days by the lake when battles answered all the questions, and my allies would shed every last drop of blood fighting along side me.


	36. Famous Battles

Famous Battles

In every territory there are battles that are remembered more often than any others.

The Clans think about these battles to help prepare them for similar events later on should they reoccur. They also use these battles to train the next set of future Warriors that way they are prepared for anything.

Many times, the Leaders have noticed is that history has a tendency for repeating itself. There is always a cat born with high standards and deadly ambitions.

There are also cats born that will counter the tyrants when they arise. No evil is born without a good that can somehow counteract it.

The following are some of the most famous battles fought throughout Clan history.


	37. The Gathering

The Gathering

Pounceheart: What have we here? HouseCats at a Gathering? Ah, Nightstar, they're with you. That's all right then, I suppose. Make yourselves comfortable – no, not there! That's Fallowwind's favorite spot. Come sit beside me on this log. My name is Pounceheart; Fallowwind and I are from WaterfallClan. Over there are Clovernight, Breezetail, and Needlenose of LeafClan. Don't take any notice of them; they're always making faces. I could outrun them when we were Warriors, so they don't scare me. Yes, I could Breezetail! The black tom is Ravenclaw of LightClan. I haven't seen him at Gatherings for many moons, poor old thing. His Denmate, Longnight, died last moon when a tree fell into the camp. Treat him gently, if you speak to him. The bitter scent that clings to him is grief.

You want to know the last battle that I fought in? It was when all six Clans met in SunClan's territory. Not a proud time for any of us. Did you hear how HeavenClan stopped it? They made the sun disappear! Terrible, very terrible indeed. We thought the world was coming to an end. Even after the sun came back, we were scared for a long time that it would vanish again. If you can't trust the sun to be in the sky, what can you trust?

But not all of that battle was shameful. Fallowwind will tell you the story if you ask him nicely enough. He was pretty much the only cat who brought honor to WaterfallClan that day…

Ah, I see Moonwhisper is here tonight. You see that thin she-cat under the thorn tree? She has a tale that will haunt your dreams, if you dare to listen. I've heard from her Clanmates that her sleep is haunted, and she wake shrieking about rivers of blood and the taste of enemy fur in her mouth. She has seen too many battles alongside Thundernight I fear.

But not all of our battles were against the other Clans, you know. We united more than once against a common enemy – there was even a time back at the lake when wolves caused so much trouble, that it took all six Clans to drive them out. Maybe Brackenfur will tell you more about that later. Listen well, young HouseCats. The history of our Clans is alive around you, preserved in the memories of every cat.


	38. Mercy's Time

Mercy's Time

Fallowwind: I was only doing my duty according to the Messenger Code; that's all, Pounceheart. But you're right; a lot of us forgot about compassion that day. We came to support LightClan, believing they had been treated unfairly over their last border dispute with SunClan. The battle was like a roaring lion by the time we reached the shore below SunClan's camp; we could hear it echoing through the trees and followed the trails of blood where cats from the other five Clans wrestled, sliced, and spat. I wasn't afraid. I was a Warrior. This is what I had been trained for.

**The Past**

**SunClan Territory**

Fallowwind didn't know SunClan's territory well, but his Clanmate, Winterclaw, had visited the hollow once with Glowwing, their Medicine Cat. Winterclaw told them about an abandoned Human house that would give them the advantage of height as well as a place to lie in wait for other cats passing along the old dirtroad.

The cats creep through the bracken, skirting the hollow, fighting not to get tangled. The sound of fighting comes from behind them through the trees as their Clanmates leap bravely to help LightClan against a patrol of angry SunClan cats. Ahead, the stone track is quiet – too quiet. The scent of LeafClan hangs on the breeze, growing stronger as they creep forward. Winterclaw stops in the shelter of some ferns that are straying onto the path.

"The Human house is just beyond here," whispered Winterclaw.

"I don't like this silence. I can smell LeafClan close by," growled Nightwing. Flowerwind nods her head.

"They can be using the house for an ambush of their own."

"Then we'll attack as if we expect them to be there. If the house turns out to be empty, so much the better, Flowerwind. Fallowwind, you and Nightwhisker go around the back." Winterclaw points with his tail towards the back of the house. "If I remember correctly, there's a hole halfway up the wall that you should be able to jump through. Flowerwind and I will take the front entrance."

Beside Fallowwind, Nightwhisker is breathing hard, his claws sinking into the leafy dirt between the cracked stone. Fallowwind keeps his claws sheathed and stares into the undergrowth that blocks his view of the Human house. Perhaps he can see a tiny path leading through, possibly made by a rabbit or a mouse trundling for food.

"Go!" growled Winterclaw. Fallowwind springs into the bracken, aiming for the almost invisible trail, with Nightwhisker at his paws. Picking up the scent of mouse, he weaves through the stalks where tiny paws had walked ahead of him, trying not to shudder as fronds clutch his pelt. Suddenly the air ahead dazzles him with light and he stops just before he bursts into the open. Peering cautiously out, he sees the Human house, which looks more like a pile of stones crumbling to the ground. There is no sign of any cat, but LeafClan scent clings to the warm breeze amid the sickly smell of dusty leaves and churned-up bracken. The two cats pad over to the Human house and wait under the hole in the wall that Winterclaw had described. Faint murmurs come from inside the house.

"Can you see anything?" asked Blizzardstone.

"No, but I'm sure that I heard a WaterfallClan cat yowl just now," answered Breezetail.

"Have they come to help LightClan, do you think?" asked Hollowpelt.

"They wouldn't have had to come all this way to help SunClan, would they, mouse-brain? They'd have attacked LightClan from the other side!" shouted Blizzardstone.

"No point in ruffling our fur about WaterfallClan. That bunch of fatties wouldn't take on a mouse even if it lay down under their paws," said Hollowpelt. Fallowwind uses his tail to tell Nightwhisker to get ready. When he flicks the tip, they both spring up to the hole, scrabbling against the rough stone with their hindlegs to push themselves up. Fallowwind balances on the narrow wall, blinking to let his eyes adjust to the darkness inside the house. Three pairs of eyes stare at him in surprise. Before they have a chance to react, Fallowwind howls.

"Attack!" shouted Fallowwind as he jumps down into the house. He stumbles as he lands on the pitted earthen floor and a LeafClan Warrior flings himself onto his back. Fallowwind lets himself keep falling until he is rolling sideways, sending the Warrior right over him. Fallowwind jumps to his paws and spins around to face the small white she-cat; the name Blizzardstone flashes through his mind, but this isn't a Gathering. Individual Warriors don't matter in battle. Only winning is what matters. Fallowwind waits for Blizzardstone to launch herself at him, and then he dodges away and flicks his left paw into her face. It's kind of like catching a fish – but with a much easier target. LeafClan cats are like great, hairy boulders compared with a swift flash of a trout! Blizzardstone screeches and staggers back, bleeding from her nose. Winterclaw is waiting for her and he bites her flank so hard that she left a clump of fur in his teeth as she wrenches herself free and flees. Nightwhisker is wrestling with a LeafClan tom in a corner –

**Present Time**

"It was you Breezetail, wasn't it? You fought well, my old friend, and I'll admit that Nightwhisker got lucky when you hit your head on that stone and gave him a chance to pin you down," asked the now old warrior.

**Past Time**

The third LeafClan cat is a brown tom called Hallowpelt, who'd threatened Fallowwind at the previous Gathering, just because he scolded his Apprentice for being rude to an Elder.

"I don't mind telling you that I relished the chance to get even with him," stated the old warrior. Winterclaw and Fallowwind force Hollowpelt through a gap in the wall into another room, this one smaller and darker than the first. It is hard to see his dark pelt in the shadows, but he gives himself away by squeaking like a Kit when something scrabbled in the corner – a rat, by the smell of it. Winterclaw and Fallowwind pounce on the LeafClan Warrior, and thump his ears until he dashes to the front entrance, still squealing. They have captured the Human house! A jagged wooden slope leads up to the rafters of the house and Fallowwind runs lightly up, disturbing the thick gray dust with his paws so that motes hang sparkling in the shafts of sunlight that pierce the broken roof. He paces along the nearest length of the wood and looks out of a gap beneath of the roof. He has a clear view of the dirtpath in both directions. Winterclaw was right: this place is perfect for an ambush! Suddenly there is a screech from below. Fallowwind looks down through the slats of wood and sees his Clanmates advancing on a cat that seems to be trying to bury himself in a corner of the house. It is a LeafClan Warrior, but so streaked with dirt and blood that Fallowwind can't tell which one. Flowerwind looks up at Fallowwind.

"This one was hiding in here like a coward. His Clanmates won't thank him for leaving them to face us alone. Shall we teach him a lesson?" asked Flowerwind. The cat stares at Fallowwind, his blue eyes huge and pale against his filthy pelt. His mouth opens, but only a tiny hoarse cough comes out. Nightwhisker raises his paw and holds it over the cat's neck.

"Shall I finish him? Alternatively, do you want to have that pleasure, Fallowwind?" offered Nightwhisker. There is a broken piece of wood slopes down to a heap of Stones at the side of the house below Fallowwind. He pads down the wood, sinking in his claws to stop himself from sliding onto the heads of his Clanmates. As he jumps onto the floor, they step back from the LeafClan cat, giving Fallowwind the honor of claiming this victory. He walks over to the quivering Warrior. He is young, perhaps only a moon, or two beyond his Apprentice days. Beneath the dirt, his fur is white and his paws are gray.

"You're Wolffoot, aren't you?" snarled Fallowwind. The tom nods slowly. "Stand up!" he ordered. Wolffoot hauls himself to his feet, stumbling on a piece of stone. Fallowwind nods to the sloping piece of wood. "Walk up there." Still looking terrified Wolffoot jumps over the fallen Stones and claws his way up the beam. Fallowwind follows. Winterclaw growls sounding satisfied.

"Ah, going to see if he has wings instead of the courage of a Warrior, are you? Good idea." Wolffoot reaches the gap beneath the roof and stares at Fallowwind.

"Are you really going to push me off?" whimpered Wolffoot. Feeling queasy at Wolffoot's sharp-scented fear, Fallowwind shakes his head.

"Not this time." Fallowwind twitches his ears towards the jagged slope of wood that leads down to the entrance of the house. "Go back to your Clanmates. Moreover, warn them not to underestimate WaterfallClan Warriors again." Wolffoot gazes at Fallowwind for a moment more, as if he can't believe that he was letting him go, just like that. Then he spins around and flees, leaving deep scores in the dust. Fallowwind follows him more slowly down to the floor of the house. Winterclaw, Flowerwind, and Nightwhisker are standing waiting for him with their mouths open.

"You just missed a great chance to show LeafClan just how fierce WaterfallClan can be," spit Winterclaw. Fallowwind looks steadily at Winterclaw.

"The Messenger Code says that we do not have to kill to achieve victory. Having mercy on your enemy and sparing him to fight another day, shows the greatest courage of all. Where is the honor in winning four against one?" Fallowwind pads toward the entrance. Already he can hear more cats approaching. "Come. One battle has been won, but the war is not yet over."


	39. Rogue's Story

Rogue's Story

Moonwhisper was born in the Human territory beside the lake where the Clans used to live. Her mother was a Stray, and never spoke of living with Humans, although her coat was soft enough that it wasn't hard to imagine she had once lived in a red stone house and been a plump, spoiled HouseCat. Moonwhisper and her littermates learned to fight by doing battle with one another amid the looming walls and bright green grass of the Human territory. Keeping out of the way of dogs and other cats, coming out only at night, when the alleyways were quiet and empty. By the time Moonwhisper was full grown, two of her brothers had been killed on the road, and her sister had chosen to live with Humans.

Moonwhisper saw her sometimes, sprawled on flat white Stones outside her owner's house or licking her plump belly, her fur stinking of HouseCat slop. Moonwhisper was left alone, stealing food from Human scraps, hiding from cats that would have ripped her pelt off for the sake of a chicken bone. Some cats spoke to her, when they all had full bellies or were too weak with hunger to fight. They told her that they were exiles from LightClan, chased out of their home for breaking the rules of the Messenger Code. They told her about how the Code had once kept them safe, strong, and bound in loyalty to the cats that share their territory. Moonwhisper envied these cats, and secretly thought the exiles were fools to have thrown away what they had before. Then another cat came to the Human territory; tall, light furred, with muscles rippling across his wide shoulders.

"My name is Thundernight and I need your help." Thundernight came from a different territory from the exiled cats the one that he belonged to was LeafClan. The current Leader, Graystar, was weak, and as his Deputy, Thundernight stood to take over if he died. Graystar is also holding a brave and noble cat prisoner – LightClan's former Leader, Mousestar, who had once been the most feared cat of all of the Clans, but was now blind and wretched. "Join me. Fight beside me, kill Graystar, and LeafClan will look to us to lead them instead. Mousestar will be honored a he should be and we will make our Clan stronger than any other Clan. Our new Clanmates will thank us for getting rid of their frail and mistrustful Leader and we'll have food and shelter for the rest of our lives!"

As Thundernight spoke, his burning yellow eyes rest on Moonwhisper and he can feel her pelt tingle. "The cat that kills the flame-colored Warrior named Redsky will have a special place in my Clan. Destroy him and you will walk beside me as my Deputy," continued Thundernight. Moonwhisper feels as though she has finally come home. She can be a Warrior, protecting her Clanmates, serving her Leader, earning his respect by getting rid of the cats that weaken their Clan and made their territory vulnerable.

They ran through the forest, thirsty for blood, bristling with rage against the foolish Clan that clings to their failing Leader like moss to rotting tree.

Thundernight leads them along invisible trails through the undergrowth; brambles raked Moonshadow's ears, but she doesn't care, not even when the salty tang of blood flicks against her muzzle. She will shed more blood than this to fight for Thundernight. Suddenly the ground drops away in front of them and Thundernight plunges into the shallow dip that seems to be full of nothing but prickly bushes and a few smooth gray boulders.

They thrust their way through a tunnel of bramble behind Thundernight, and burst out into a sandy clearing, encircled by bushes that smell strongly of cats. Faces pop out all around them, wide-eyed with horror.

"Invaders!" screeched Buzzardtail. The Queen spins around and dives back into a clump of gorse. Moonwhisper eyes the savage thorns warily and decides not to follow. More cats leap out of the undergrowth, sleek, shiny, and strong.

Moonwhisper's thoughts: _These must be LeafClan's Warriors, but there's only one that I'm interested in._ Moonwhisper scans the clearing for the cat the color of flame. Only tabbies and shades of brown, white, black, and gray stand out against the green bushes.

"LeafClan! Enemies! Attack!" screeched Thundernight. To Moonwhisper's astonishment, Thundernight springs at the cat that had ran closest to him through the forest and wrestles him to the ground easily.

Moonwhisper's thoughts: _Was this a trap? Had he lured us here to ambush us with his Clanmates? What had we done to deserve this?_ Then Moonwhisper realizes that the cat beneath Thundernight isn't shrieking in pain; in fact, Thundernight's paws were round and smooth, claws sheathed, and when he bit down on the cat's neck, he curled his lips over his sharp must be part of the plan!

Thundernight wants his Clanmates to believe that he is fighting alongside them! All around Moonwhisper, the cats from the Human territory grappled with Clan Warriors, yowling, spitting, and slashing with their claws. On the far side of the clearing, a massive brown tom with clouded eyes jumps onto the back of a small brown she-cat and started battering her ears,

Moonwhisper's thoughts: _That must be Mousestar._ Moonwhisper starts to go over to help, but stops when a flash of a dark ginger catches her eye, she spins around and stares at the ginger tom leaping across the clearing from the bramble tunnel. _Redsky!_ Moonwhisper lengthens her stride and crashes into Redsky, stretching out her forepaws to run her claws down his flank.

Redsky shrieks and whirls around to face Moonwhisper. Furious green eyes stare into hers, and he lunges toward Moonwhisper with his teeth bared. Moonwhisper knocks Redsky away with a thrust of her head, and then she sinks her claws into Redsky's ear and feels the thin flesh tear satisfyingly.

Redsky falls sideways, leaving his dark ginger belly open to the sky. One slice with Moonwhisper's claws and Thundernight will have to make good on his promise… Pain shoots through Moonwhisper's tail and she lets out a screech. Whipping around, she sees a pale ginger she-cat clinging to the tip with her teeth. The she-cat looks younger than the other Warriors by several moons, her fur still Kit-soft around her face, but the determination in her eyes makes Moonwhisper flinch.

Moonwhisper tries to back away but Flowerpaw doesn't let go and the agony in her tail makes her close her eyes for a moment. Behind Moonwhisper, Redsky scrambles to his paws, out of reach. Moonwhisper can't fight them both. She claws her way across the clearing, heading for the bramble. Flowerpaw keeps her jaws locked around Moonwhisper's tail until she feels the bone splinter. With a final desperate haul, Moonwhisper makes it to the tunnel.

Flowerpaw releases her grip and springs away. Dazed with pain, Moonwhisper crawls into the bramble and flees, dragging her bleeding tail behind her. Thundernight lost the battle. Moonwhisper makes it back to the Human territory, where she hides behind a pile of stinking garbage for two days, terrified that LeafClan Warriors will hunt her down, too scared to venture out for food and water. Finally, one of the exiled LightClan cats finds Moonwhisper and saves her life by bringing her a scrawny bird that he'd found dead by the road.

"Warriors from WaterfallClan came to help drive out the invading cats. Thundernight was forced out of the Clan a day later an seems to have vanished. I'm somewhat disappointed that he hasn't come looking for me again," said Nightfrost.

Moonwhisper's thoughts: _It would be better to stay away from the clan cats, to lead my own life without fear of having my tail bitten off or my eyes scratched out. However, I can't forget the courage of the LeafClan Warriors as they united against us, the looks in their eyes as they turned their skills in pouncing and killing prey to protect their Clanmates and their home._ Moonwhisper longs to be a part of that, to know that other cats cared about what happens to her – and will spill their own blood for her sake. That awful, screeching battle has shown the best of these cats. In addition, they are better than Moonwhisper will ever be. When Thundernight came back to the Human territory, this time looking for cats to take over LightClan, Moonwhisper goes with him. _I don't know if he remembers me from the first battle._

Thundernight allows Moonwhisper to join his group of Rogues and together they prove their strength to LightClan until they allow the Rogues to become their Clanmates and raise no argument when Thundernight announces that he will be their Leader. Moonwhisper has found her place at last and will never regret the path that led her there. She took a Warrior name, Moonwhisper.

"Though my paws are stained with blood and I once tried to kill the cat you know as Redstar, I would do it again to live in the Clans. There is no life better than being a Warrior and no better way to prove your loyalty or your courage than in battle," said Moonwhisper.


	40. Battles Against the Wolves

Battle against the Wolves

"Really, you'd like to hear about the wolves. Great HeavenClan that was moons ago, when we still lived by the lake!" said Brackenfur. Shadowstar and Honeysuckle have left the territory for a while, so as WaterfallClan's Deputy, Brackenfur, is leading the Clan. Brackenfur has good Warriors helping him, but there are whispers of trouble. A pack of wolves has made their dens beneath the roots of the Great Oaks on Gathering Island, the Clans' normal Gathering site. To make matters worse, the wolves are stealing WaterfallClan's prey. Usually wolves live on their own, or with a pawful of skittish pups, however these wolves seem to have their own Clans, with patrols to keep the Warriors out and to make raids for food. Things came to head at a Gathering, under a cold Full Moon early in autumn. The cats are forced to meet that night at SnakeTurn Rocks on WaterfallClan's territory, not far from Gathering Island, but far enough inside their borders to make all the Clans nervous. All six Clans need to deal with the wolves and Brackenfur has an idea…

"Cats of all the Clans!" started Brackenfur. The WaterfallClan Deputy feels the stone of SnakeTurn Rocks ice-cold and slippery beneath his paws. "I believe we can drive out the wolves if we work together."

"Since when did Deputies take over the Gathering?" asked Beechtail. Rainstar stands up, his gray coat gleaming in the moonlight.

"Brackenfur speaks for WaterfallClan while Shadowstar is…away." Brackenfur knows the SkyClan Leader is trying to find out where Shadowstar and Honeysuckle went; but he can't tell him because he doesn't know, but he trusts Shadowstar when he told him that they will return, and in the meantime, he isn't going to let any of the other Clans suspects that he has no idea where his Leader is.

"We all know that wolves are most aggressive in their own dens when they are protecting their pups," continued Brackenfur whose voice sounds as feeble as a Kit's squeak in the still night air. "They are more vulnerable when they are hunting and their attention is fixed on something else. We should strike then, and show the wolves that the lake belongs to us and us alone."

"You're suggesting a battle against the wolves?" sneers Whiplash. Brackenfur peers into the shadows but can't see who is speaking. "We'll be eaten alive!" There are murmurs of agreement and for a moment, Brackenfur feels a flash of anger.

Brackenfur's thoughts: _Are these cats willing to lie around and do nothing while wolves steal their prey and drives them out of the place where our Ancestors have gathered for countless Full Moons. _"I'm not saying we should confront them in a regular battle. We will use each Clan's strengths to teach them a lesson. We have the advantage of more training, more skills, and more knowledge of the lake than these invaders." Brackenfur can see nods of interest and a couple of his Clanmates call out encouragingly. There is no turning back now. Brackenfur is about to lead all the Clans into a battle for survival in their own homes.

"I've picked up a scent!" hissed Stormshadow whose thick black fur stands out against the withered bracken. His nose is keener than most of his Clanmates'. The wind rattles the brown stalks around the cats, filling Brackenfur's ears with whispers, but at least it will hide their noise from their prey as well. For once, this patrol isn't in search of prey. Instead, they are hunting wolves. Above their heads, the gray sky is darkening with nightfall, and the air is filled with the echoing calls from a pair of owls. This is the time when the wolves are looking for food to steal; tonight they are about to find out that they have become the hunted! Keeping his head low and his tail straight up, Stormshadow follows the scent trail along the stream bank at the top of CloudClan's territory.

Brackenfur follows, with Dustfur, his Apprentice, Dragonpaw, and Heartclaw treading softly behind him. So far, the trail leads towards the river, but Brackenfur knows the wolves are no fonder of getting their paws wet than the cats are, so he isn't surprised when Heartclaw picks up the scent on the far side of the bridge by the trench to Gathering Island. The ground here is covered with rocks and shrubs rather than trees, a good place for rabbits and low-roosting birds. Brackenfur lets out a sigh of relief.

Brackenfur's thoughts: _I had hoped the wolves would come back here t hunt; that means the other Clans are in the right place. I am beginning to realize how much of my plan depends on the wolves doing what I want them to do._ A rustle up ahead warns them that they are on the wolves' tails. Soon, a flash of glossy black fur behind a hawthorn thicket reveals their target. "Dustfur, do you have the rabbit?" The dusty gray Warrior pads forward, carrying a young rabbit, still warm and blood-scented. "Away you go." Dustfur skirts the hawthorn thicket and lets the rabbit's hindlegs drop to the ground. As he walks away, the limp bundle of brown and white fur leaves a pathetic trail in the dust, and the air quivers with the scent of the kill. Brackenfur leads the rest of the patrol in step with Dustfur, undercover of some bushes.

Brackenfur's thoughts: _Wolves, wolves. Can you smell this tasty meal?_ The branches of the hawthorn thicket crackles as if something large is turning around underneath. Brackenfur holds his breath. _Will the wolves take the bait?_ Brackenfur is using a trick that he learned from Thundernight, when he lured a pack of foxes right into the dip by laying a trail of dead rabbits. Hollyleaf had died in their attack.

Dustfur is risking his life now, not just for WaterfallClan but also for every Clan by the lake. Brackenfur had volunteered to carry the rabbit first, but Dustfur insisted. He was faster than Brackenfur, adding that he had no problems about dropping the rabbit and running for his life if the wolves got to close to him. The softest crunch of sand tells Brackenfur that the wolves have picked up the scent trail and are beginning to stalk Dustfur. Brackenfur hopes they are too dumb to wonder why a dead rabbit is moving. The pawsteps behind Dustfur speed up. Dustfur curves away from the LeafClan border, heading for a copse of trees on the SunClan border. The wolves follow and Brackenfur has to break into a run to keep pace with them. The trees loom nearer above the scratchy bushes.

Brackenfur's thoughts: _Come on! Where are you?_ Closer and closer… Dustfur will not be able to carry the rabbit for much longer! Alternatively, the wolves might catch up to him…

"LeafClan! Attack!" the LeafClan Leader yowled. The still air is split with the sound of cats crashing out of the trees, led by Redstar. Brackenfur halts behind a lichen-covered rock with the rest of the patrol, a moment later; Dustfur joins them, panting and his eyes shining.

"Perfect so far!" Dustfur declares. Now it is time to let LeafClan do what they do best: an ambush. The small patrol listens to them hurtling and shrieking through the bushes, there is a volley of startled yelps, then the sound of heavier animals plunging away, scrabbling over rocks. Just as Brackenfur had hoped, the LeafClan ambush has frightened the wolves toward the river, where another surprise awaits them.

Once Dustfur has caught his breath, Brackenfur races out of the cover of the rock and follows the noise of the wolves and the LeafClan cats. Brackenfur bursts out of the long grass that grows on the bank just as a line of WaterfallClan Warriors splash out of the water to meet the wolves. A WaterfallClan senior Warrior, Mountainclaw, is at the head of the patrol, looking fierce with his fur slicked darkly against his back and his ears flattened. The wolves – there are four of them, full-grown – skid to a halt and scramble to turn tail, almost losing their footing on the slippery pebbles. Beyond the wolves, Brackenfur can hear LeafClan plunging into the reeds, leaving a route clear back to Gathering Island. He yowls to his Clanmates.

"Come on!" Brackenfur shouted. The patrol leaps beside Brackenfur as he jumps down to the shore and races to join the rest of the WaterfallClan Warriors as they set off after the wolves. With a deafening clatter of reeds, the LeafClan patrol emerges as they charge in a screeching line through the trail of broken undergrowth and overturned boulders left by their prey.

**Present Time**

"A false scent trail and two ambushes, just to chase the wolves back to the own territory? I can see you're looking puzzled, little HouseCats, but it was all a part of my plan. We had to keep the wolves away from Gathering Island and tire them out as much as possible, while a patrol combined of SkyClan, SunClan, and LightClan, took charge of the dens."

**Past Time**

Rollingstar agreed to send his best tunnelers, the cats who moved across the moor underground and are as comfortable in darkness as Brackenfur is in sunlight, to flush out the pups and trap them in the clearing, where the Clans once held their Gatherings. As the tops of the giant oaks appear above the rim of the hollow, an anguished yowl tells Brackenfur that the wolves realized that they have been outwitted. Brackenfur finds an extra burst of speed in his paws, and skids to a halt at the top of the slope. Below him, a ring of furious cats encircled a bundle of terrified wolf pups, keeping their backs to the pups as they snarled at the approaching adults. There are cats from all six Clans in the battle line; Brackenfur feels a flash of pride as he sees his Clanmates Snakeeyes and Mountainclaw take a step forward, daring the wolves to come any closer. The rest of the cats make their way to the foot of the slope and watch in satisfaction as the wolves spin around and snarl as they see that they are trapped. There is still the danger that the foxes will fight the cats, but Brackenfur is relying on the wolves being too afraid for the safety of their young to tackle both lines of cats. The biggest wolf, a male gray and white male, takes a pace towards the cats, baring his large yellow teeth. Beside Brackenfur, Dragonpaw lets out a tiny whimper.

Brackenfur rests his tail on the Apprentice's flank trying to give him courage. Rainstar pads forward.

"Leave our lake and your pups will be left alone," said Rainstar. The wolf blinks, and Brackenfur guesses that he can't understand the cats anymore than they knew what the wolves are saying with their annoying yelps and barks. Nevertheless, Rainstar's message is clear, even without the exact words.

"Yes, leave!" shouted Brackenfur as he arches his back and spits furiously. All along the foot of the slope, the patrols snarl at the wolves, making even the Leader flinch. The wolf Leader glances over his shoulder and sees the line of cats surrounding his precious pups, each one with his or her claws unsheathed, ready to fight. He tosses his head back as if he is shaking water from his fur, then barks. The wolves beside him lower their heads and crouch down until their tails brush the ground. Brackenfur stares in disbelief. The wolves are surrendering! They have won! He is about to yowl out in joy when Featherwind, the SunClan Deputy, calls from the line.

"Gathering Island patrol! Stand aside!" asked Featherwind. The line of cats splits and moves to each side of the hollow. At once, the pups race over to their parents, whimpering and snapping. The adult wolves sweep them close with their tails, then turn to face the cats. The male wolf snarls and flattens his ears, but he knows as well as the Clancats do that they have no option in the matter. The Clans have proven that the lake belongs to them. With one final growl, the wolf Leader trots up the slope with his pack behind him, the pups stumbling to keep up. For a moment, the wolves are silhouetted against the sky at the top of the hollow; then they vanish over the edge. Whiskerstar turns to face Brackenfur.

"Congratulations, Brackenfur. Shadowstar will be very proud of you." Then the other cats crowd around Brackenfur, cheering and yowling their triumph to the first glowing stars. Brackenfur stands with his paws rooted to the ground and bathes in the feeling of success. All six Clans had united behind him, and he led them to victory. The battle against the wolves has been won, and Gathering Island is their once more!


	41. In the Midst of Battle

In the Midst of Battle

Even during times of war, the Clans follow traditions passes down by their Ancestors for many, many moons.

They never break these traditions for fear it would anger the starry cats of HeavenClan.

Even the cats in the Black Forest, realize that they, too, should have abided by what was passed down generations before them and not let greed and ambition cloud their senses.

Here are some things that the cats abide by, even in times of battle.


	42. Long Traditions

Long Traditions

Wolfstar: The Elders are talkative tonight! Oh, sorry, Brackenfur, I didn't see you there. Greetings, HouseCats. Welcome to the island. My name is Wolfstar, the Leader of SunClan. Nightstar told me that you've come to hear about our long traditions of battles. Well, you're in the right place for the best stories. However, I hope you've seen that there's more to the Clans than fighting. Warriors train for a long time before they are allowed to risk spilling their own blood for their Clanmates.

Being in the thick of battle can be a whirl of excitement and triumph. Still, there's always a dazzling fear, and the screeching and thud of bodies around you stay in your mind for moons. There are moments of ice-cold clarity, too, such satisfaction of a well-placed blow, the sting of an injury when you don't dodge fast enough, or the heart-dropping cry of "Retreat!"

Every Apprentice longs to fight and every Warrior remembers his or her first battle. For the ones who have trained long enough and keep their heads in battle, it won't be their last.

Every Warrior has a story to tell about memorable clashes. Just don't let them whet your appetite too much. Whitetail will share first battle with you – the white tom over there with the CloudClan Warriors, see him? And Diamondclaw can tell you about a Warrior named Lionmane who walks with HeavenClan now, but who would not mind you hearing about a time that he lacked courage – and learned from it. Then, if there is time before dawn, you should listen to Breezeclaw of LeafClan. He has the longest memory of all the Warriors, and he'll tell you about a SkyClan Leader who lived many, many moons ago, and his struggle for peace.


	43. First Battle

First Battle

The first time Whitetail fought was not in a skirmish over some cats stepping over the SunClan border, or a piece of stolen prey. The enemies in the battle were not even cats: they were badgers. Huge, fierce creatures with shadows streaking their fur and burning eyes; the snap of thorn-sharp teeth still echoes in his dreams with the shrieks of his Clanmates as they are battered by a foe with no Code of Honor, no respect for their courage or skills. The badgers came seeking vengeance, because the SunClan Warriors had driven out a she-badger and her Kits some time ago. However, they didn't want the Clan's territory or fresh-kill. They wanted their blood. Whitepaw sees the badgers first. He is returning to the camp with his Mentor, Braveheart, after a training session. He is bouncing on the air, proud that he'd finally mastered the leap-and-hold.

Braveheart must be aching from the number of times she let Whitepaw scramble onto his back and attempt to hold him down. Tufts of his fur clog Whitepaw's claws; he is looking forward to cleaning them while telling his mother, Winterfrost, about his new battle skill. The sun is sinking down into the Moonpond behind them as they approach the camp. Braveheart's pelt glows pinkish and gold in the slanting rays. Whitepaw's belly growls and he thinks hungrily of fresh-kill. There is a crackle in the bracken at the end of the abandoned dirtpath, and Whitepaw looks over, expecting to see one of his Clanmates emerging. Beside him, Braveheart stops.

"Whitepaw, go inside the camp," said Braveheart. Whitepaw puts his head to the side and looks at Braveheart.

"Why? Is something wrong?" asked Whitepaw.

"Just go!" Braveheart snapped. Braveheart's fur is on end and his nostrils flare.

Whitepaw's thoughts: Has he scented something. Whitepaw opens his mouth and takes a deep breath. A sour smell hit the back of his throat. "Yuck!" Whitepaw starts to ask Braveheart what it is when the bracken rustles and a long, thin snout pokes out. It is black with a broad white stripe, and a bead of moisture hangs at the end, as if whatever it belongs to is salivating in anticipation.

There is a rumble of thunder from the trees – no, not thunder – roaring, a low, angry bellow that gets steadily louder. The muzzle in the bracken opens and a snarl comes out. "Get inside now!" Braveheart spat.

In addition, Whitepaw runs. He bursts through the thorns with his ears flat back, trying to knock out the noise that fills the moor, bouncing off the walls of the hollow, sweeps over Whitepaw like a wave coming closer and closer. Braveheart bounds beside Whitepaw, panting with fear. They stumble into the center of the camp and Pixiewing is leaping to her paws, her eyes growing wide in horror as the barrier crashes down behind Braveheart and Whitepaw.

"Badger!" Pixiewing shouted. The clearing explodes with cats. Whitepaw spots his mother, Winterfrost, pelting across the clearing to him, her eyes stretched so wide that they almost seem white, she shakes her head.

"Come with me. I have to get the Queens and their Kits out of the camp. You can hide with them at the top of the cliff," said Winterfrost. Whitepaw plants his paws firmly in the grass.

"No! I want to stay and fight!" shouted Whitepaw.

"Don't be a featherbrain. This is no place for an Apprentice. I want you where I know you'll be safe!" snapped Winterfrost. Whitepaw looks up at the top of the hollow, which is encircled with dense bushes.

"There might be badgers up there, too," Whitepaw said pointedly.

"You'll be in the thickest patch of thorns that I can find! Now stop arguing and follow me!" hissed Winterfrost.

"I want to fight!" wailed Whitepaw. There is a flash of gray and white and Cloudynight appears beside Whitepaw.

"What's going on?" asked Cloudynight.

"Whitepaw needs to leave the camp with the Queens and their Kits."

"But I want to stay!" scowled Whitepaw.

"This isn't the time for this! Have you seen what's happening?" spat Winterfrost. Winterfrost flicks her tail around the clearing. Whitepaw looks past his mother at a whirling storm of fur, teeth, and claws. Featherwind and Birchfall are attacking a she-badger from both sides, springing forward to land claws-out blow on her ears before leaping out of the way, as she swings her massive head towards them. Whitepaw turns to face his mother again.

"Let me fight. My Clanmates need me," begged Whitepaw. Cloudynight comments unexpectedly.

"He's right. That is what he has been trained for. We need all of the Warriors we can get right now."

"He's not a Warrior!" declared Winterfrost. In addition, in his mother's eyes, Whitepaw sees her fear that he is too young, too small, and too inexperienced.

"If I survive this, I will be," Whitepaw said softly. Winterfrost looks at Whitepaw and nods, and then she speaks to Cloudynight without taking her gaze off her son.

"Don't let him out of your sight, Cloudynight." Then Winterfrost spins around and races for the Nursery where Pixiewing is standing Guard.

Cloudynight opens his mouth to speak, but a huge shadow falls across him and he looks up, shutting his jaws with a snap. A badger is looming over them, fury gleaming in its tiny black eyes. With a roar, it strikes out with one forepaw and sends Cloudynight spinning across the clearing. Whitepaw backs away, desperately trying to think of the battle moves that he just learned. However, he is only aware of the ground under his paws and the tip of his tail brushing against brambles. He thinks about how pale he must look against the dark thorns, his white pelt shining like a Full Moon.

Whitepaw's thoughts: _I'm over here! Come and eat me!_ The badger opens its jaws, revealing pointed yellow teeth and a lolling red tongue. Whitepaw begins to wonder if it will hurt much when the badger sinks its teeth into him. Everything seems to have gone quiet had the rest of the fighting stopped.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Cloudynight. There is a screech somewhere behind the badger, and a heavy white shape launches itself onto the creature's shoulders.

Whitepaw's thoughts: _Cloudynight!_ The badger rears backwards and snakes its neck around trying to bite Cloudynight.

The noise of the battle crashes into Whitepaw's ears, and the ground beneath him trembles as bodies thud around the hollow. He unsheathes his claws and springs up, reaching for the badger's tiny curled ears, where the pelt is thinnest, just like on a cat, so he stands the best chance of reaching skin. He thumps against the side of the badger's head and tries to catch hold, but his paws slip off the stinking black fur. Looking down, Whitepaw realizes in horror that his claws are so filled with Braveheart's pelt after their training session that he can't sink them into the badger's flesh.

Whitepaw falls back to the ground with a thud and frantically yanks the fur out with his teeth. He rolls sideways, between the badger's front and hindlegs. Then sensing a pointed muzzle swooping down towards him, he leaps for its ear again, and this time his claws rip into soft flesh. Whitepaw clings on, scrambling with his hindlegs against the badger's shoulder.

Cloudynight is on the other side of the creature, staring up at Whitepaw in amazement.

"Go help Winterfrost! You have to get the Queens and Kits out!" screeched Whitepaw. To Whitepaw's relief, Cloudynight whips around and vanishes into the throng of cats. Badgers rear among them like black and white islands looming over a swirling multi-colored lake.

Beneath Whitepaw, the badger buckles and plunges downward, trying to flip the Apprentice off. He wretches his claws free of its ear, wincing as an arc of blood spatters across his eyes and springs away just as the badger crashes to the ground. He has never felt more alive. On the far side of the hollow, Pixiewing leads Antleg up the tiny path to the top of the cliff. Winterfrost, Cloudynight, Wolfpaw, and Whippaw follow each carrying one of Antleg's Kits.

Whitepaw's thoughts: _HeavenClan please let them be safe!_

"Whitepaw!" said Nightpaw. There is a wail from the bottom of the cliff and Whitepaw sees his denmate Nightpaw crouching with her back to the stone as a male badger pads towards her. The badger moves slowly, knowing his prey is trapped.

"Climb, Nightpaw!" yowled Whitepaw. Nightpaw's eyes meet Whitepaw's, huge and dark with terror, and for a moment he thinks she is frozen to the spot, but the n she whirls around and begins scrambling at the rock with her forepaws. "Reach higher!" Whitepaw has spotted a paw hold a mouse-length above Nightpaw's head.

Nightpaw pushes with her hindpaws and sinks her claws into the dirt lodged in a crevice in the cliff. She hauls herself up, her haunches dangling behind her, and hangs from one paw. Whitepaw hisses at his denmate through clenched teeth, knowing she won't be able to hear him now.

"Come on! Climb higher!" shouted Whitepaw. Miraculously, Nightpaw finds a place to grip with her hindpaws and starts to heave herself further up the wall. However, then her front leg twists and her claws slide out of the crevice and Whitepaw watches in horror as his denmate slithers down all the way to where the badger is waiting for her with one paw raised for a killing blow. "Nightpaw!" Whitepaw screams and shuts his eyes waiting for the final strike. There is a roar from the badger, but not of triumph, of rage.

Whitepaw opens his eyes and sees the creature hunched over a crack at the foot of the cliff. There is a lash of black against the stone, and Whitepaw realizes that Nightpaw has somehow squeezed herself out of reach. Until the badger's fury tears apart the stone and it launches itself at Nightpaw. In three bounds, Whitepaw reaches the badger and crouches down by its haunches.

Whitepaw's thoughts: _Leap-and-hold, that's the only way I can inflict any real damage. Jump now, while it's distracted._ Nightpaw yowls from her tiny hiding place.

"Help!" Whitepaw presses down with his hindpaws and springs onto the badger, landing with his paws on either side of its spine. He thrusts his claws through the dense, bristly fur and keeps his weight low as the creature rears up, twisting as it tries to bite Whitepaw. He isn't there just to hang on; he needs to injure it enough to get it away from Nightpaw. Sinking in deeper with his hind claws, he releases one forepaw and slashes at the badger's face as it turns towards him. His paw shoots through the air and he nearly loses his balance. Clinging on, he tries again and this time he feels a satisfying wrench in his foreleg as he makes contact with the badger's cheek and rips a long wound from the corner of its eye to its jaw.

The creature bellows in pain and hauls itself away from the foot of the cliff. Whitepaw sees Nightpaw scramble out of her hiding place. She leaves a thick trail of blood and her face is swollen, but she is alive. Her mother, Whiteshadow, races over to her and shelters her with her body as they flee around the edge of the hollow.

Whitepaw clings to the badger as it plunges and snaps.

Whitepaw's thoughts: _You tried to kill my friend! I saved Nightpaw's life, but there is no time to savor the victory._ Whitepaw slices again and again with his claws, scoring deep wounds through the badger's pelt until his paws are tufted with black and white fur. The creature starts to sink to its knees and Whitepaw braces himself, ready to jump free when it tries to roll over and crush him. The badger's muzzle thuds onto the ground and it lets out a long groan as it slumps onto its belly. Whitepaw stays crouched on its back, wondering if this is a new trick. Summerpelt yowls at Whitepaw from halfway up a hawthorn bush.

"Whitepaw, get off! You've won!" said Summerpelt. Dazed Whitepaw springs down to the ground and stares at his enemy. Its eyes are half-closed and its breath is coming in quick and shallow gasps.

Whitepaw's thoughts: _Have I really killed a badger?_ Teeth sink into the scruff of Whitepaw's neck and he lets out a yelp of fear. Featherwind hisses into his ear as she drags the Apprentice away.

"Get away from it! It's not dead! However, you did well to stun it. Come on stay close," said Featherwind. Featherwind leads Whitepaw to a hawthorn tree and shoves him into the branches. Whitepaw clings to a swaying twig catching his breath and gazing out at the hollow. The stone walls are streaked in blood and the grass is hidden beneath withering bodies – and ominous furry lumps where cats have fallen and did not get up again.

Whitepaw's legs ache from the effort of holding on to the badger and his eyes sting from the rancid blood, but he can't stay in the tree. His Clanmates need him. He scrambles down the tree and runs into the clearing. A Panther with one ear almost torn off lunges at Whitepaw; wondering shortly whether it was going to kill him. Whitepaw swerves away and flees toward the barrier – or what's left of the barrier, after the badgers had trampled it down. A shadow falls across Whitepaw and he looks up at a stout black face. He tries to dodge away, but one of his paws is stuck in the bramble. He flattens himself to the ground and lets out a wail.

"HeavenClan, help me!" shouted Whitepaw. Paws thud towards Whitepaw and Braveheart springs to his side, forepaws raised. Whitepaw waits for him to strike but there is a pause. Peering up, he sees the tom staring in astonishment at the Panther that is about to eat Whitepaw.

In a strange high-pitched voice, he mews.

"It's alright, Whitepaw, this is Stargazer," said Braveheart. The Panther that listens to HeavenClan – bringing Warriors from LightClan, fresh and hungry for victory. They fight alongside the SunClan Warriors and drive the badgers out, giving the creatures scars to remember the cats by. SunClan has won the battle – but at a terrible cost, Thunderwing, Shadowwhisker, and Sootpelt all died in the attack.

"Every SunClan cat was a hero that day. Sometimes, I think my fur smells of blood and when I'm hunting alone in the woods, every rustle reminds me of the badgers marching against my home. We were saved by our battle skills and we'll use them again if we must," said Whitetail.


	44. Deserter

Deserter

Back in the old territory by the lake, on the border beside a thin stream of water. CloudClan's territory ends here and LeafClan's territory begins on the other side. Lionpaw is on a border patrol with his Mentor Swifthunter, his denmate, Diamondpaw, and his Mentor Hollowthunder, the CloudClan Deputy. The scent of LeafClan is too strong to be drifting across the thin stream on the wind – there is barely a breeze on this cold, gray day in the early spring. Hollowthunder leads his patrol close to the river, carefully sniffing each branch for signs of trespassers. A snarl comes from the foot of a beech tree.

"Well, look what we have here! A patrol of CloudClan Warriors! Ooh, I'm terrified now!" shouted Foxtail. A bright ginger tom with white paws and tipped tail steps forward, still curling his lip, and blocks their way. Hollowthunder halts and allows the fur to rise on his neck.

"You're trespassing, Foxtail. What are you doing on this side of the river?" growled Hollowthunder. Foxtail looks at his Clanmates.

"Great HeavenClan, these Warriors ask very difficult questions. What are we doing here, Crowheart?" asked Foxtail. A thin black tom puts his head to one side pretending to think and then he straightens up again.

"Oh, I remember now! We're hunting prey!" Lionpaw gulps. There is something in the way the tom looks straight at him that makes him feel as if his prey is the CloudClan Apprentices. He glances at Swifthunter, but she is glaring at the intruders, her tail kinked stiffly over her back. A small gray tom, his face still fringed with fluffy Kit fur, pads forward to stand next to Crowheart.

"We're chasing a rabbit. It came from our territory, which means it still belongs to us," said Silverpaw. A flash of anger sweeps crosses Foxtail's face.

"That' enough, Silverpaw. We don't need to explain ourselves to them." Lionpaw wonders whether the Apprentice will get in trouble later for speaking up. Another cat emerges, his black pelt well hidden among the shadows beneath the tree.

"That's right. CloudClan patrols don't frighten us," said Shadowclaw.

"Well, maybe they should! We're not afraid of you!" hissed Diamondpaw. Diamondpaw unsheathes his claws. Lionpaw looks sideways at his denmate.

Lionpaw's thoughts: _Really? You're not scared._ Lionpaw looks back at the LeafClan cats; all of them are so much bigger than he is, with long curved claws and powerful shoulders. In addition, a hunger in their eyes that yearns for more than fresh-kill. Hollowthunder lifts his head.

"Leave now, and this matter will be forgotten."

"Or what?" growled Foxtail. Swifthunter takes a step forward.

"Or we'll make you leave!" snarled Swifthunter.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Foxtail's gaze falls on Lionpaw. "I'll start with that trembling lump of fur over there. I'll slice his ears so that he can't hear his own cries of pain. Then I'll shred his muzzle until he begs to be put out of his agony." Hollowthunder lets out a yowl and springs towards Foxtail.

Swifthunter leaps forward beside Hollowthunder. Diamondpaw crouches down with his claws out. Lionpaw's vision blurs and the blood pounds in his ears. He can't fight these cats.

Lionpaw's thoughts: _HeavenClan, help me!_ Lionpaw spins around on numb, shaking paws and scrambles across the damp forest floor. All he can think about is getting as far away from these terrible cats as he can. Suddenly a log appears up in front of Lionpaw and he crashes into the furrowed gray bark. Reeling back, he sits down hard, dazed, and bruised. _Where do I think I'm running? I can't leave the territory. Where would I go? How will I survive? However, I can't go back to the camp. My Clanmates will know that I had been too scared to fight the LeafClan Warriors. I might not even be allowed back. Volestar might send me away!_

Warriors are supposed to have courage in the face of the fiercest enemies, but Lionpaw has none. Icy drops of rain start to fall, bouncing on Lionpaw's fur making him shiver. Looking around, Lionpaw realizes that he ran all the way to Snaketurn Rocks, the piles of ragged stone at the edge of the forest where adders live. Only in hot weather though – in winter, the snakes hide themselves away, leaving the rocks safe for hunting and shelter.

Lionpaw spots a shadowed entrance at the foot of the Stones and trots over to it.

The cave stretches further back than Lionpaw can see and it smells of fox, but the scent is old and stale and he can't hear anything moving about inside. He can stay here for a while, maybe catch something to eat, and figure out what he is going to do next. Lionpaw squeezes through the gap and lies down on the ground, pressing his back against the rock. It is cold and uncomfortable compared with his mossy nest in the Apprentices' den, but he doesn't let himself think about that. He will have to get use to finding other places to shelter now that he can't be a Clancat. Lionpaw didn't mean to sleep, but when he looks out of the entrance again the forest is hidden in shadows and a few stars twinkle in the branches. Lionpaw looks at his paws, feeling his fur burn with shame.

Lionpaw's thoughts: _Are my Warrior Ancestors looking down at me with anger that I had fled from the battle. Alternatively, shame that I failed my Clanmates and broke the Messenger Code. On the other hand, are they looking at me with pity that I am such a pathetic, useless Apprentice that I can't stand my ground against a few trespassers?_ There is a rustle on the far side of the clearing. Lionpaw stiffens bristling. _Has the LeafClan cats tracked me down to make good on their threat. On the other hand, is a hungry fox looking for a meal?_ Lionpaw starts to back into the cave slowly one paw at a time.

"Lionpaw, are you there?" shouted Swifthunter.

"I definitely caught his scent back there, but it's harder out in the open," complained Diamondpaw.

"Keep trying. Please, HeavenClan, don't let him have left the territory." Lionpaw blinks.

Lionpaw's thoughts: _Swifthunter and Diamondpaw are looking for me!_ Lionpaw shrinks father back against the rock. _Are they going to punish me for running away?_ Lionpaw curls his lip in disgust. _What am I doing cowering from my own Clanmates? I may have been too scared to face LeafClan, but I can stand up and take my punishment!_ Trying not to whimper with shame, Lionpaw creeps out of the cave. Two shapes are just visible in the darkness.

"Swifthunter! I've picked up his trail!" said Diamondpaw excitedly.

"I'm here," said Lionpaw meekly. There is a sound of pawsteps; then Swifthunter and Diamondpaw are curling around him, pressing their warm pelts against his flanks and purring louder than a swarm of bees.

"Oh, thank HeavenClan we found you! You silly mouse-brain, we've been worried!" said Swifthunter.

"You missed a good old skirmish too! Whitefang and Blackpaw showed up just in time to give those LeafClan Warriors a bashing they will never forget! I can't believe they thought we would let them hunt on our territory!" Lionpaw pulls himself away and hangs his head.

"I'm sorry that I ran away. Have you come to punish me?" Swifthunter pauses and she looks at Lionpaw through the half-light.

"Punish you?"

"Yes, for being scared!" There is a rustle of movement and Swifthunter licks Lionpaw's ear.

"Oh, Lionpaw, every cat gets scared at times. Even the strongest Warriors do."

"Yeah, even I got a little scared today!" Swifthunter's breath is warm on Lionpaw's ear.

"You should not have run away. You should have trusted your Clanmates to protect you – do you really think I'd let any cat hurt you? I would be a useless Mentor if I sent my Apprentice into battle before I taught him how to take care of himself!"

"But what if I am always too scared to fight? I can't be a Warrior like that."

"If you don't feel any fear, you will never be able to feel brave. Courage is nothing without the knowledge of what you face. Give me time to teach you how to fight and defend yourself and to use the size and weight of your enemy against him. Then you'll find the courage deep inside," purred Swifthunter. Swifthunter moves away. Lionpaw feels the chilly air against his flank. "Now, come back to camp. I bet you haven't eaten anything all day. Volestar wants to speak with you." Lionpaw swallows hard. "But he will not punish you. You'll be a wonderful Warrior one day, I promise." Swifthunter starts to walk back across the clearing.

Lionpaw runs to catch up. His heart swells with relief and love for his Clanmates.

Lionheart's thoughts: _Maybe Swifthunter is right: because I had known what it is like to be seriously terrified, I will understand more about courage. Moreover, when I have an Apprentice, I will teach them that it is all right to be frightened sometimes. In fact, it is a sign of the best Warriors!_


	45. Peace-Seeking Leader

Peace-Seeking Leader

During a Gathering, not here in the hollow of the six Great Oaks, but back by the lake on Gathering Island. The CloudClan Leader, Lynxstar, stands on the Skyrocks beneath the shadows of the trees and lets his voice cut through the icy air.

"If all six Clans are here, let the Gathering begin!" There are murmurs and shuffles from below as the cats find places to sit among their Clanmates and scowl at other Clans who dare to push too close. Lynxstar waits impatiently, feeling his paws freeze to the stone. Behind Lynxstar, the other Leaders shift their haunches; the rock is painfully cold to sit on, however only one Leader at a time stands to address the Clans. "Cats of all Clans, SunClan cats are stealing our prey!"

"What? How dare you accuse us?" asked Lightfire. The SunClan Leader, Blazestar, lets out a hiss from the back of the rock. Lynxstar lets his gaze fall across all of the Clans.

"I don't want SunClan to try to deny it. They know its true; we've seen their Warriors too many times inside our borders, chasing voles and mice instead of rabbits. I'm not challenging them to a battle either." A ripple of surprise raises from the SunClan cats.

"I'm not afraid of fighting them!" shouted Firepelt.

"I know you're not, Firepelt. However, we are in no position to challenge them. Our Clan is weaker than we have ever been, weaker than we should be even in the middle of winter," Lynxstar said with a sigh. There are wails of protest from the CloudClan cats.

"No, Lynxstar! You can't say that!" said Crowflight.

"Do you want every Clan by the lake to help themselves?" asked Featherclaw.

"Why are you doing this to us?" asked Fallownight.

"We've had too many Kits born recently, and our Elders have started to refuse food for the sake of the Queens. We're surviving on crow-food found by the side of the dirtroad because we're too weak to hunt fresh-kill." Nightstorm, Lynxstar's Deputy, who is at the base of the rock, speaks next.

"Lynxstar, you need to stop! You're destroying us!" snarled Nightstorm. From the shadows cast by the moonlight, Lynxstar can tell Nightstorm is standing on her hindlegs, craning up to see him on top.

"I don't want my Clan to fight. Instead, we should share what prey there is among all the Clans and help one another through winter until our hunting grounds are full again. If we join as one, we will all survive." Tigerstar, the WaterfallClan Leader, springs to her paws.

"Why should I care if CloudClan is starving? My loyalty is to my own cats! You are a fool in you thought that we'd agree to this, Lynxstar! WaterfallClan keeps its own prey!" shouted Tigerstar as Blazestar jumps up.

"My cats won't eat your slimy fish anyway! We would rather go hungry!" said Blazestar before Lakestar of LightClan speaks quietly.

"LightClan stays to us. You're not getting any of our prey, Lynxstar." Stormstar of LeafClan joins in more calmly.

"My Clan is bigger than any of your Clans, so we can't spare any fresh-kill. We have enough to feed ourselves and I won't let any of my cats go hungry for the sake of our rivals," said Stormstar. SkyClan's Leader, Peachstar, nods her head.

"Our Warrior Ancestors have given us territories according to our skills. It's up to us to survive on that legacy. Lynxstar, you shame your Ancestors if you cannot feed your Clan within your boundaries," said Peachstar.

"Perhaps this is a test from HeavenClan. There is too much weakness by the lake and only the strongest Clans deserve to survive," suggested Blazestar as he flashes a glance at Lynxstar. "I'd say that my Clan is doing pretty well right now." Lynxstar shakes his head.

"I cannot believe that our Ancestors would willingly let us starve to prove a point."

"You're letting yourselves starve if you can't protect your borders," said Tigerstar smugly. Lynxstar faces Blazestar again.

"If you choose to keep stealing prey from my territory, you will be breaking the Messenger Code. My Clan is too weak to fight you. I'm asking for mercy until our prey starts running again."

"You're the weak one, old cat. Better, start sniffing out that crow-food, because you won't be having any fresh-kill for a while," sneered Blazestar. Lynxstar begins to pick his way down the SkyRock. Normally he would jump down, but his legs are trembling with hunger. He can't remember the last meal that he ate. The Elders aren't the only CloudClan cats giving up their food for the nursing Queens. He speaks to the other Leaders without looking at them.

"I have nothing more to say. Our fate is in your paws." Lynxstar winds his way through the cats that part like rippling water to let him pass. His Clanmates wait for him at the base of the slope, their eyes flashing with anger and their pelts bristling. Lynxstar pushes past them and leads them off the island without giving them the chance to speak. Nightstorm catches up to Lynxstar panting.

"Are you out of your mind? You've just invited every Clan to help themselves to our territory and our prey!" Nightstorm is thoroughly furious. For a moment, Lynxstar sees Nightstorm's claws unsheathed and glowing in the moonlight.

"We will not fight SunClan over this. Tomorrow I want you to take a patrol of Warriors to Blazestar and speak to him again. We are too quick to use violence to solve everything. If we fight now, we'll lose half our Clan with the first strike. Can't you see that I'm trying to protect us?" Nightstorm glares at Lynxstar her gray eyes blazing.

"All I see is a Leader who's too scared to go into battle!" Lynxstar starts to protest. The light gray she-cat leaps ahead of Lynxstar and into the trees. Several Warriors follow Nightstorm, leaving Lynxstar padding alone through the frosty forest. A puffing sound behind Lynxstar makes him look back: Hollywhisker, n Elder, is hobbling to catch up. Lynxstar stops to wait.

"Thanks," wheezed Hollywhisker. The two cats walk on slowly, their breath clouding behind them. "You meant what you said back there, didn't you?"

"Yes, the Clan is too weak to fight right now." Lynxstar half expects Hollywhisker to agree with him; Elders know better than most cats how fragile a hold Warriors have on life and how dangerous a battle can be on empty bellies. However, Hollywhisker is shaking his head.

"You're wrong, Lynxstar. Oh, we may be weak, but you should never have let SunClan know. They must be hungry, too, or they wouldn't be stealing our prey. We should strike them y sunrise, take the battle right to their camp, and show them that CloudClan borders are as strong as they ever were," muttered Hollywhisker. Lynxstar stops and rounds on the elderly tom.

"I will not lead my Clan into a needless battle!" spat Lynxstar. Memories fill Lynxstar's mind of a golden brown tabby with bright yellow eyes and black forepaw as if she had stepped up to her knees in shadows. The last time he has seen her, she had been so drenched in her own blood that he couldn't see a fleck of black fur underneath. She had died curled protectively around her belly, which was just beginning to swell with her Kits – his Kits, too. Lynxstar had never known which LeafClan Warrior struck the killing blow. Anyway, what good would vengeance do? It wouldn't bring her back.

"We lost Birdfeather in a battle that should never have been fought! We had no proof that LeafClan chased that fox into our territory. Getting rid of it used up too much of our strength, I was stupid to let my pride send a patrol after LeafClan as well," hissed Lynxstar.

"Leaders have to be proud of their Clans. Would you rather be ashamed of us? Therefore, you would tell every Clan that we're too feeble to defend our borders anymore," said Hollywhisker. Lynxstar starts walking again.

"I'm not ashamed of any cat. You don't understand. I've made my decision and that's the end of it," growled the CloudClan Leader.

**The Next Day**

Nightstorm returns the next day with a slash along her flank that the Medicine Cat, Peachleaf, struggles to close. The Warriors that had gone with Nightstorm to SunClan bare their own wounds.

"I believe that they were lying in wait for us. However, of course we didn't fight them off!" shouted Nightstorm. Nightstorm clenches her teeth as Peachleaf presses another pawful of cobweb against her injury. "They outnumbered us and were fat from feasting on our prey!"

"We didn't smell them before they attacked because they were covered in our own scent," said Crowflight. One of Crowflight's ears has been ripped right to the tip and scarlet blood streaks his black fur.

"We may as well let them live here and make their hunting easier," growled Featherclaw. The pale gray she-cat has one eye swollen shut and claw marks slice across her cheek.

"I'm sorry. Clearly, SunClan is without honor," said the Leader. Lynxstar turns to walk away down the tunnel of ferns that lead to the clearing.

"They have no honor because they are thieves!" shouted Nightstorm. Nightstorm breaks into a coughing fit, gasping for breath. Lynxstar winces. Nightstorm has been coughing for days. Lynxstar had suggested that she stay back from the Gathering. However, Nightstorm insisted on going. Lynxstar thought that meant Nightstorm is feeling better. As Lynxstar reaches the clearing, Peachleaf scampers along the tunnel and joins him. The light ginger tabby's eyes are serious.

"Lynxstar, can we talk? In private, I mean."

"Sure." Lynxstar leads Peachleaf to his den beneath the HighRock. They push through the screen of lichen that hangs across the entrance and the Medicine Cat settles herself neatly on the sandy ground opposite Lynxstar's nest.

"I think Nightstorm has Greencough." Lynxstar stares at Peachleaf I dismay.

"But…but she went all the way to SunClan and fought today!" Peachleaf narrows her eyes.

"She should not have done either of those things: no should she have gone to the Gathering last night. She's been sick for more than a moon, and I warned her that it would get worse if she didn't rest. However, she's been hunting every day, you know, often two or three times. I haven't seen her take anything for herself since Mistymoss' Kits were born." Lynxstar lets his shoulders slump. His Clan is dying around him and he can do nothing to protect it. Firepelt pokes his head through the lichen.

"Sorry to disturb you, Lynxstar, but I was wondering if you wanted me to lead a border patrol. Mistymoss said Nightstorm is sick," said Firepelt. Lynxstar lifts his head.

"There will be no more border patrols. I want every Warrior, every Apprentice to look for food. We'll all get sick if we don't have something decent to eat," said the Leader. Firepelt's eyes become very round.

"Wha…what? No more border patrols at all but…SunClan and LeafClan will take everything!"

"Not if we catch it first! You're wasting time! Go!" Lynxstar dismisses the Warrior with a flick of his tail. As the lichen quivers behind Firepelt, Lynxstar turns back to Peachleaf and sighs. "Are you going to tell me that I'm doing the wrong thing as well?" Peachleaf shakes her head.

"You know me better than that, Lynxstar. I will not walk in your paws for all the mice by the lake. Your path is lonelier than I can bear. Now, I must go and send Clawpaw to look for catmint at the edge of the Human territory. If we're lucky, some will have survived the frost." Peachleaf slips out of the den. Beyond the clearing, Nightstorm's coughs split the air. Lynxstar heaves himself to his paws.

"I can hunt just as well as any of my Warriors. I will find something for Nightstorm to eat, to get her strength back. I should have noticed how thin she has become long before now. Battle or not, I need my Deputy beside me," said the Leader thoughtfully. A quarter moon has passed. It's getting hard to remember where the fresh-kill pile is supposed to be. Any prey that is caught, any scraps of crow-food, is eaten at once. Queens first, then Warriors, then Apprentices.

Lynxstar takes charge of feeding Nightstorm. Nightstorm tries to refuse the food, but Lynxstar threatens to lean on her wound if she doesn't eat. Now, Lynxstar is standing and sharing at a lump of black feathers that might have been a bird once, but is so mangled and frozen that it can be a piece of wood instead.

"Is this all that you could find?" asked Lynxstar.

"No, actually. There are squirrels and mice all over the place out there, but I thought you'd prefer this," said Owlclaw. Lynxstar winces.

"It's okay. I know that you're doing your best."

"But SunClan is doing better! They don't even try to hide from us now! They just march in and stalk our prey as if we are nothing but unwelcomed visitors," said Featherclaw. Peachleaf's Apprentice, Clawpaw, adds into the conversation.

"I went all along the border this morning, looking for yarrow, and I could not even tell where our scent marks were supposed to be."

"You gave SunClan a chance to have mercy. They have shown us none. We should stop having mercy on them," said Firepelt gently. Lynxstar grits his teeth.

Lynxstar's thoughts: _HeavenClan, why are you destroying my Clan? I only want peace for them!_ Suddenly, Peachleaf bursts into the clearing.

"Nightstorm is dead!" Peachleaf wailed. Lynxstar stares at Peachleaf in disbelief.

"No…" said the stunned Leader. _My brave, quarrelsome, sharp-minded Deputy can't be dead. Not from a cough._ Peachleaf whispers in Lynxstar's ear making it feel warm.

"She was too thin to fight the infection."

"You mean that I killed her?" asked Lynxstar in a raspy voice. Peachleaf draws back in horror.

"No! You tried to feed her, but she was too sick. Please don't blame yourself!" A voice whispers beside Lynxstar.

"Nightstorm wanted to die in battle." Lynxstar spins around, his nostrils flaring as he breathed in the sweet, familiar scent.

Lynxstar's thoughts: _Birdfeather?_

"At least I had that chance," said the dead cat. Lynxstar narrows his eyes and makes out the faint outline of a golden brown tabby she-cat. He can see his Warriors standing behind her; they are gazing at him with concern in their eyes, as if they don't know what he has just seen.

"Birdfeather…"

"Let your Warriors fight. Let them prove their courage and their loyalty to you by defeating your borders. Peace is not the way of the clans. We prove ourselves in battle." Birdfeather's outline wavers like mist. Lynxstar bounds forward.

"Birdfeather! Wait!" Lynxstar blinks and the clearing is empty apart from his Warriors and Peachleaf, looking at him uncertainly. _How could I have doubted their courage? Hunger won't weaken their claws, lend power to each strike. Nightstorm is dead because I did not fight to keep CloudClan's prey safe from thieves. If any more cats are to die, then it will be honorably, in battle, not starving like a helpless kit._ "Who will join me in battle against SunClan?" There is a moment of shocked silence; then Lynxstar's Warriors straighten up, lifting their heads and letting the fur bristle along their spines.

"We will!" shouted the CloudClan Warriors. More cats emerge from their dens around the clearing, their eyes brighter than Lynxstar has seen them in a longtime.

"We're really going to fight?" asked Cloudednight.

"We are." Lynxstar turns to Peachleaf.

"Prepare your supplies. Clawpaw will help you." Lynxstar's gaze falls on a patchy gray and black pelt among the throng of cats. "So will Hollywhisker. I know he wants to serve his clan once more." Lynxstar meets Hollywhisker's eyes and they nod to each other. Then he lifts his tail and faces the gorse tunnel that leads out of the camp. "CloudClan, attack!"


	46. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

After ever great battle there is the underlying aftermath.

The aftermath can either be good or bad depending upon the outcome of the battle previously fought.

Often times the aftermath is good for one Clan and bad for another.

In the following segment, one will see the aftermath of several things.


	47. Cinderheart's Final Warning

Cinderheart's Final Warning

Cinderheart: So, young HouseCats, you have walked in the memories of our finest Warriors, shared in the thrill of the fight, felt teeth meet in your fur, and struck out with your paws to bruise your enemy before they can deal a killing blow. Has your curiosity been satisfied? There is one more lesson to learn to learn about battles: that the echoes last long after the final blow has been struck and every wound has healed. With each challenge and each blow landed, lives are changed forever.

Before I take you back to Nightstar, there is a story to tell from long ago, when there were still seven Clans by the lake. SkyClan and MistClan argued for many moons over the land on their shared border. So much blood was spilled that Minxstar, the Leader of MistClan argued for many moons over the land on their shared border. So much blood was spilled that Minxstar, the Leader of MistClan, decided to give SkyClan the stretch of territory at a Gathering. His Clanmates were horrified, especially his Deputy Nightcloud, but Minxstar refused to go back on his word. Each Clan set new border marks the following day, and MistClan had to watch their rivals feast on prey that had once been theirs.

Seasons passed, and Humans began building new homes on MistClan's borders. As their territory shrank on one side, their Leader, Morningstar, looks at the hunting grounds that had once belonged to them, and knew that those grounds would give her Clan a chance of survival if Humans stole anymore of their land. He launched an invasion with his Warriors and tried to take back the territory by force. However, SkyClan was expecting this and fought back, hard, and with the strength of full-fed Warriors.

Two Clans licked their wounds and told stories to their kits, stories that could not have been more different, on each side of the border.


	48. The Victorious Clan

The Victorious Clan

"Clanmates, we won!" Graystar crosses the clearing in two bounds and leaps onto the highest rock of SkyClan's mountainous camp. He gazes down at his Clan circling beneath him, purring and yowling with delight.

The scratch of Graystar's muzzle, the ache in his hind leg where a MistClan Warrior had crushed it, the patch of fur missing from his flank: none of that mattered now. Victory is better than any herbs at making pain go away. Diamondwing, the SkyClan Medicine Cat, stands on tiptoe at the mouth of one of the dens and calls.

"Any cats with injuries come see me," said Diamondwing. A few Warriors shuffle towards Diamondwing, but most stay, sharing their stories with the Queens and Elders who didn't take part in the battle. One brown tabby is dragged to the ground by a tumble of kits, which succeed in flooring Pineshadow, when several SkyClan Warriors dropping from trees had failed.

"Tell us about the battle!" said Daykit.

"Were the MistClan cats super big and scary?" asked Fallkit. Pineshadow shakes his head.

"No, they weren't huge, but they were hungry and that makes any enemy more dangerous."

"Not too dangerous for us! I bet you showed them who's best around here!" shouted Daykit. Pineshadow lets out a short of amusement.

"I guess we did, little one," Pineshadow purred. Graystar jumps down from the summit of the mountainous rocks, planning to see Diamondwing once the first wave of treatment is over. His Deputy, Glowpelt, pads up to him.

"I thought that battle was too easy." Glowpelt's eyes are shining as she greets her Leader. Graystar nods his head.

"I thought it would be. MistClan could barely muster enough Warriors to take us on. They wouldn't have had any to spare to attack the camp. Thanks for staying behind, though. I know you would have liked to have been there."

"My turn will come. Until then, I am honored to protect the Clan while you're not here." A long-legged ginger she-cat passes them on her way to the prey pile. She flicks Graystar's shoulder with her tail as she draws level.

"Well fought, old friend," said Amberhunter. Graystar dips his head.

"Thank you, Amberhunter. You weren't too shabby yourself. Nice move with the sand-colored tom, I thought." Graystar's sister pauses.

"Yes, he wasn't expecting me to dodge so quickly when he hopped out of that tree, was she? He didn't seem too happy about getting back up afterwards."

"Stupid furballs. I don't know why they insist on flinging themselves out of trees all the time. They aren't SkyClan cats. Don't they realize that we can see them up there, heaving about like giant lumps of fluff," snorted Graystar.

"Excuse me, Graystar, but are you going to stand there bleeding or would you like some cobweb on that wound?" asked Diamondwing, who is hovering at Graystar's shoulder with a pawful of white stuff. He pats it fussily against the Leader's muzzle, making him sneeze. Graystar shakes his head sending sticky stuff out of his eyes.

"Enough! See to the others first!" Diamondwing pats away muttering as he does so.

"Oh, yes because Clan Leaders have blood to spare, don't they?" Gradually, the clearing quiets. The sky about fades to pink, then gray, but the cats show no intention of going to sleep. Warriors sit in groups, discussing the battle, reviewing what they had done well and moves that need practice. Graystar joins them, praising and consoling, pointing out whatever had happened, SkyClan had won, and nothing else mattered. Diamondwing meets Graystar as he is heading for his den.

"Have you seen the sky?" prompted Diamondwing. Diamondwing's eyes are shadowed with tiredness from treating all the injured Warriors, but there is a gleam in them that speaks of more than a single victory. Graystar looks up. The night sky is almost impossible to see behind the gleam of sparkling stars. HeavenClan glows brighter than a Full Moon and the wind are full of the whispers of his Ancestors calling his name.

"HeavenClan approves, don't they?" whispered Graystar. The white cat nods his head.

"You won this battle with the blessing of our Ancestors. You are a hero in the stars already." Graystar feels a warm glow of pride—and relief, too.

"Then this means that the territory that we fought over today belongs to SkyClan by right. Minxstar's word stands, now and forever. It will never be given up!"


	49. The Defeated Clan

The Defeated Clan

"Clanmates, we lost." Morningstar pads into the center of the camp, his head hanging with more than weariness. Every scrape on his pelt burns like fire, and his paws are numb from leaping onto the hard dusty ground. "I'm so sorry." Nightglow trots up to Morningstar, her swollen belly rolling with each stride, her blue eyes dark with concern.

"You…you lost? But you said we had to win this battle!"

"Yes, we had to, but we didn't!" snarled Morningstar. Then Morningstar takes a step back. "I'm sorry. You're right; we should have won. We need that piece of territory to feed us." Morningstar's Deputy. Hollowwind, limps passed, his tail dragging in the dirt. "Go straight to Fernwind."

All around the clearing Queens and Elders huddle around the returning Warriors. They speck quietly. Morningstar can hear a thrush warbling somewhere in the territory.

Morningstar's thoughts: _Brave, foolish bird. If you stay here, you'll be prey tomorrow._ There are so few birds and woodland creatures left; Morningstar wonders if he should send a Warrior now to catch it. But every cat fit enough to hunt had fought in the battle, and all have come back with injuries, from ripped ears to a broken leg, in Lizardfang's case. That fox-hearted SkyClan had jumped out of the way just as he dropped from the branch above her—HeavenClan knows how she'd heard him above the noise of the battle. Maybe HeavenClan does know. But they aren't telling Morningstar. He wonders if his Warrior Ancestors have even been watching today. It certainly didn't feel as if they are on his side. Nightglow nudges Morningstar gently.

"You need to get that cut on your flank seen to."

"Not yet. I must speak to the Clan first, to tell them that we're not giving up after one defeat." Morningstar claws his way up to the branch in the gnarled thorn tree where he addresses his Clanmates. The branch seems higher than usual, and his hind leg explodes with pain when he tries to push himself up. At one point, he could stare into the trees from here, and only guess where his territory ended. Now the half-built Human houses loom beyond the thin screen of branches, red and hard and threatening. They have swallowed up almost half of MistClan's territory already.

Morningstar's thoughts: _When will the Humans stop?_ A cough from bellow brings Morningstar's attention back to his Clanmates, who have gathered under the tree. The cats that fought alongside Morningstar wear empty, defeated expressions; the only sign of hope is in the eyes of the cats that had stayed behind, the Queens and Elders. Morningstar didn't leave a single Warrior to defend the camp, praying that SkyClan had no interest in launching a separate attack. His hunch paid off; he told himself that the loss could have been worse.

"Cats of MistClan!" Morningstar makes himself stand straight and tall on his branch and tries to sound like a Leader whose courage hasn't wavered with this defeat. "The reason we lost today is that SkyClan fought harder and better. They wanted victory more than we did." There are a few looks of surprise from Morningstar's exhausted Warriors, but others nod and twitch their tails, as if they are feeling guilty for letting their Clanmates down. Something stabs deep inside Morningstar's heart.

Morningstar's thoughts: _I know my Warriors had given everything they can, but we were outnumbered, hungry, and exhausted from too many fruitless hunting patrols. Yet I have to appeal to their sense of loyalty and honor to keep them fighting for their Clanmates._ "I don't blame any of you. All I ask is that you look at what you did today, and see if you could have done anymore. If the answer is yes, then there will be other battles, other chances to prove what it means to be a MistClan Warrior."

Already the cats below him are lifting their heads, summoning up the remnants of their battered pride and thinking ahead to future wars.

"MistClan will take back what is rightfully ours. We will seize that territory from those SkyClan thieves!" shouted the Leader. A few ready cheers rise from the listening cats. Morningstar lets out a sigh of relief. He didn't lose his Warriors' faith. Sometimes it feels as if that was all that is left of his Leadership. He lowers himself carefully down the trunk of the tree and limps to Fernwind's den.

Morningstar's thoughts: _I need cobwebs, marigold, and comfrey to ease my bruises— but not poppy seed. I cannot take the coward's escape into sleep tonight. Instead I will lie awake and figure out a better way to attack SkyClan, a different strategy that will give my Warriors the advantage from the beginning._

"Morningstar! Morningstar, wake up!" shouted Fernwind. A wet muzzle thrusts into Morningstar's ear. Grunting, he swats it aside and sits up. Through the branches of his den, he can see the sky turning milky with dawn, but is dark enough that the stars still glitter overhead.

Morningstar's thoughts: _Are you still watching, HeavenClan? Do you have any words of wisdom now?_

"Morningstar, I have to talk to you!" A blast of hot, herb-scented breath reveals that the intruder in Morninstar's den is Fernwind, the Medicine Cat.

"What is it? Is Nightglow having her Kits?" growled Morningstar.Morningstar jumps up suddenly wide-awake."Is she all right? Do you need me to fetch herbs?"

"Sit down! Or you'll wake every cat in the Clan. Nightglow is fine. Her kits will be here in the next quarter-moon, but not tonight. She's sleeping peacefully in the Nursery," hissed Fernwind. Fernwind shuffles farther into the den and sits down. Her pale ginger fur is just visible against the leaves and her eyes gleam when she turns her head to face Morningstar. "I had a dream." Fernwind's voice is higher-pitched than usual. Morningstar recognizes another scent beneath the herb-dust clinging to her pelt: fear. "I'm sure HeavenClan was showing me the future. Not far off—Nightglow is there with your kits, and they are still very small."

"But strong? There's nothing wrong with them, is there?" Fernwind shakes her head.

"No, your Kits looked…healthy." Morningstar doesn't like the way she pauses, but he lets her continue. The Medicine Cat takes a deep breath. "MistClan is leaving the lake territories. I…I think we were at a Gathering. The other Clans were there. They were watching us go." Morningstar lashes his tail.

"What? That's absurd! This is our territory!" Fernwind gazes at Morningstar. Morningstar winces at the sorrow in her eyes.

"You don't understand. There was no territory left. Not for us. The Humans had taken it all, and we had nowhere else to go," said Fernwind gently. A crack opens in Morningstar's heart and for a moment he can't breathe. He doesn't feel surprise, just sadness and shame that he can't save his clan.

Morningstar's thoughts: _Is this how my Leadership will end? With MistClan destroyed hounded away from the lake like a mangy fox?_ Fernwind rests her tail on Morningstar's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Morningstar. You should not have lost that battle. It is defeat that we cannot survive."


	50. Conclusion: Nightstar's Farewell

Conclusion: Nightstar's Farewell

Nightstar: Hello, HouseCats? Ah, there you are. I wondered where you'd gone. Did you get lost in these bushes? The hollow is bigger than it looks from afar, isn't it? Follow me back to the clearing. We're leaving now. We'll take you as far as our border; then you must go home. You can find your way on your own, can't you? Good.

Did you learn everything you wanted to know about battles? I've heard some stories tonight that were new to me. I must say. What was Cinderheart talking about? There are rumors that he knows more about the history of the Clans than any other cat, but he's never shared anything with me.

Battle is not always the answer, but it is part of our heritage, the legacy passed to us by our Warrior Ancestors, as well as the path to our future. Some questions can only lead to conflict; all challenges deserve a brave, carefully planned response.

As long as we fight with honor, courage, and respect for our enemies, the legacy of battle deserves to survive. We will continue to pass on our skills to the new Apprentices, and then watch as they train the next generation. Heroes will be celebrated, the losing side condemned to dust in our memories. This is what it means to be a Warrior: to be proud of our legacy, of the battles that we fought and that our Ancestors fought our behalf.

For as long as the fire burns in our blood, Warrior Clans will fight.


	51. Characters

Characters

**Itroduction: Power in our Blood:**

Nightstar – black she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip, CloudClan Leader

Cloudfur – bright white tom, CloudClan Warrior

**CloudClan Facts:**

Nightstar – black she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip, CloudClan Leader

Lightwing – White tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes, CloudClan Deputy

Tigerheart – White tabby tom with gray stripes and paws, CloudClan Medicine Cat

**Lightwing's Welcome:**

Nightstar – black she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip, CloudClan Leader

Lightwing – White tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes, CloudClan Deputy

**Special Battle Tactic:**

Rainpaw – gray tom, CloudClan Apprentice

Mousepaw – brown she-cat, CloudClan Apprentice

Pebblepaw – black and white she-cat, CloudClan Apprentice

Nightwing - dark black she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

Blackstone – black tom with white paws, chin, and underbelly, CloudClan Warrior

Graypool – dark gray she-cat with amber eyes, CloudClan Warrior

Cinderpelt – dark ginger tabby tom, CloudClan Warrior

Moonshadow – black she-cat with a white patch on her chest, has a permanently broken left hind leg, CloudClan Queen

**Shadows in the forest**

Goldenpaw – pale ginger she-cat, CloudClan Apprentice

Diamondclaw – ginger tabby tom with a diamond shape on his back, CloudClan Warrior

Moonpool - white she-cat with black paws and tail-tip, CloudClan Warrior

Shadowfur – black battle-scarred tom with bright green eyes, CloudClan Warrior

Shadowpaw – very dark gray tom, CloudClan Apprentice

Nightstar – black she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip, CloudClan Leader

Pineneedle – very short-furred brown tabby she-cat, LeafClan Warrior

Sunflower – sandy ginger she-cat, LeafClan Deputy

Breezeclaw – dark gray tom, LeafClan Warrior

Tornclaw – bright ginger tom, CloudClan Warrior

Runningpaw – small gray and white she-cat, CloudClan Apprentice

Blackfoot – ginger tom with a black face, ears, tail, and paws, CloudClan Warrior

Flowertail – pale ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail, LeafClan Warrior

Shiningtail – bright ginger she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

**LeafClan Facts:**

Redstar – dark ginger tom, LeafClan Leader

Sunflower – sandy ginger she-cat, LeafClan Deputy

Sorrelclaw – pale white she-cat, LeafClan Medicine Cat

**Sunflower's Welcome:**

Nightstar – black she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip, CloudClan Leader

Sunflower – sandy ginger she-cat, LeafClan Deputy

Redstar - dark ginger tom, LeafClan Leader

**Special Battle Tactic:** Shadow Ambush:

Breezeclaw – dark gray tom, LeafClan Warrior

Rainpaw – gray-blue tom, LeafClan Apprentice

Devilpaw – black tom, LeafClan Apprentice

Heartpaw - light brown she-cat, LeafCaln Apprentice

Angelpaw – white she-cat, LeafClan Apprentice

Harpypaw – light brown she-cat, LeafClan Apprentice

Stormpaw – ginger tabby tom with white paws, tail-tip, and face, LeafClan Apprentice

Redstar – dark ginger tom, LeafClan Leader

**Ambush by the Lake**

Redstar – dark ginger tom, LeafClan Leader

Breezeclaw – dark gray tom, LeafClan Warrior

Thristletail – brown tabby tom, LeafClan Warrior

Flowertail – pale ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail, LeafClan Warrior

Sunflower – sandy ginger she-cat, LeafClan Deputy

Brackenfur – gray and black tom, WaterfallClan Deputy

Mountainclaw – gray and white tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Stormshadow – pitch black tom with emerald green eyes, WaterfallClan Warrior

Shadowstar – black tom, WaterfallClan Leader

Snakeeyes - light blue-gray tom with gray tabby stripes and gray eyes, WaterfallClan Warrior

Dustfur – gray tom, WaterFallClan Warrior

**LightClan Facts:**

Whiskerstar – light gray she-cat, LightClan Leader

Snaketail – white tom with black and ginger spots and a tabby-striped tail, LightClan Deputy

Mousetrap – small brown tom, LightClan Medicine Cat

**Snaketail's Welcome:**

Nightstar - black she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip, CloudClan Leader

Whiskerstar – light gray she-cat, LightClan Leader

Snaketail – white tom with black and ginger spots and a tabby striped tail, LeafClan Deputy

**Special Battle Tactic:** Speed Bash:

Ripplepaw – dark gray tabby tom, LightClan Apprentice

Marblepaw – Calico she-cat, LightClan Apprentice

Mosspaw – tortoiseshell she-cat, LightClan Apprentice

Ravenfeather – black tom, LightClan Warrior

Snowdrift - long –furred white she-cat, LightClan Warrior

Beechtail - light brown tom, LightClan Warrior

Snaketail – white tom with black and ginger spots and a tabby-striped tail, LightClan Deputy

Whiskerstar – light gray she-cat, LightClan Leader

**Terror in the Camp:**

Whiskerheart/Whiskerstar - lightClan

LightClan Warrior, became the new Leader

Mousestar – small dark brown tom, LightClan Leader

Fernshadow – brown and black she-cat, LightClan Queen

Minnowpaw/Minnowkit – tiny brown she-cat, LightClan kit

Rareclaw – silver-blue-gray tom, SkyClan Warrior

Snowstorm – white tom, SkyClan Deputy

Mousetrap – small brown tom, LightClan Medicine Cat

**SkyClan Facts:**

Littlestar – white she-cat, SkyClan Leader

Leaftail – ginger tom, SkyClan Deputy

Stormwind – ginger tom, SkyClan Medicine Cat

**Leaftail's Welcome:**

Leaftail – ginger tabby tom, SkyClan Deputy

**Special Battle Tactic: Sky-Drop**

Shrewpaw – ginger she-cat, SkyClan Apprentice

Kestrelwing – light brown she-cat, SkyClan Queen

Harekit – gray and brown tom, SkyClan kit

Clearwind – white she-cat, SkyClan Warrior

Smokewhisker – black tom, SkyClan Warrior

Monkeykit – brown tom with white paws, chin, and underbelly, and an unusually long tail, SkyClan kit

Dewkit – white spotted gray she-cat SkyClan kit

**A Lesson to HouseCat Thieves:**

Rareclaw – silver-blue-gray tom, SkyClan Warrior

Smokewhisker – black tom, SkyClan Warrior

Dewpaw – white spotted gray she-cat, SkyClan

Cedarpaw – dark gray tom, SkyClan Apprentice

Bouncestorm – black and brown she-cat, SkyClan Warrior

Leaftail – ginger tabby tom, SkyClan Deputy

Littlestar - White she-cat, SkyClan Leader

Tiger – bright ginger tabby tom, HouseCat

**SunClan Facts:**

Wolfstar – gray tom, SunClan Leader

Whitetail – white tom, SunClan Deputy

Phoenixfeather – reddish-ginger tom, SunClan Medicine Cat

**Whitetail's Welcome:**

Whitetail – white tom, SunClan Deputy

Nightstar - black she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip, CloudClan Leader

Grayshadow – gray tom with two white paws and two black paws, SunClan Leader _(past_)

**Special Battle Tactic: Tunneling: The Tale of the Lost Tunneler:**

Shadowstone – very old black tom, SunClan Elder

Rabbitfoot – gray tom with white hind paws, past SunClan Warrior

**Special Battle Skills:**

Grayshadow – gray tom with two white paws and two black paws, SunClan Leader _(past_)

**The Lost Skill of Tunneling:**

Phoenixfeather – reddish-ginger tom, SunClan Medicine Cat

Mothheart – white and brown she-cat, LightClan Medicine Cat Apprentice

Shallownight – ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, and face, has a twisted right hind leg, LeafClan Medicine Cat Apprentice

Bluetail – blue-gray she-cat, WaterfallClan Warrior

Jayfeather – gray tom with blue eyes, CloudClan Warrior

Scorchfoot – ginger tom, SkyClan Medicine Cat Apprentice

**WaterfallClan Facts:**

Shadowstar – black tom, WaterfallClan Leader

Brackenfur – gray and black tom, WaterfallClan Deputy

Cloverheart – white she-cat, WaterfallClan Medicine Cat

**Brackenfur's Welcome:**

Dragonpaw – very dark gray tom, WaterfallClan Apprentice

Brackenfur – gray and black tom, WaterfallClan Deputy

Nightstar – black she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip, CloudClan Leader

**Special Battle Tactic: Kinkpaw Splash:**

Shadowstar – black tom, WaterfallClan Leader

Wingpaw – black and gray tom, WaterfallCaln Apprentice

Kinkpaw – small brown she-cat with unusually long claws, WaterfallClan Apprentice

Heatherpaw – gray and white she-cat, WaterfallClan Apprentice

Dragonpaw – very dark gray tom, WaterfallClan Apprentice

**The Lost Kits:**

Daystar – light ginger tom, WaterfallClan Leader

Windthrasher – brown she-cat with golden patches and green eyes, WaterfallClan Warrior

Risingslash – white and gray tom, with brown eyes, WaterfallClan Warrior

Roaringwind – blue-gray tom with white forepaws, WaterfallClan Warrior

Nightcrow – black tom with white spots, WaterfallClan Warrior

Nightfeather – black tom with yellow eyes and white paws, SkyClan Deputy

Rubyfur – deep reddish-ginger she-cat, WaterfallClan Queen

Crowstar – black she-cat with amber eyes, SkyClan Leader

Shortwhisker – brown tom with short whiskers, SkyClan Warrior

Hollowberry - brown and black she-cat, SkyClan Warrior

Skyheart – deep gray tom with black paws, SkyClan Warrior

Crystalwind – bluish-white she-cut, ShyClan Queen

Mysticlight – white and ginger she-cat, SkyClan Warrior

Honeyglow – golden brown and bright ginger she-cat, ShyClan Queen

Glowkit - golden brown she-cat, WaterfallClan kit _(Glowpaw, Glowpond_)

Thunderkit – bright ginger she-cat, WaterfallClan kit, _(Thunderpaw, Thundersky_)

Winterfrost - white she-cat with majestic blue eyes, SkyClan Warrior

Moonquake – white and brown she-cat, SkyClan Warrior

Thunderstrike – bright ginger tom, SkyClan Warrior

Nighteagle – black and brown she-cat, SkyClan Warrior

**The Forest Territories:**

Moonpool – white she-cat with black paws and tail-tip, CloudClan Warrior

Nightstar – black she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip, CloudClan Leader _(current_)

Volestar – gray tom, Past CloudClan Leader

Shadowwing – black tom, previous CloudClan Deputy

Shadowstar – black tom, WaterfallClan Leader

Brackenfur – gray and black tom, WaterfallClan Deputy

Crowheart – black and ginger tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Roaringthunder – blue-gray and ginger tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Willowclaw – brown she-cat, WaterfallClaw Warrior

Morningheart – ginger and gray she-cat, LeafCln Deputy

**The Lake Territory:**

Thundernight – light ginger tom, with yellow eyes, LeafClan Deputy

Moonpool – white she-cat with black paws and tail-tip, CloudClan Warrior

Spark – ruthless black and ginger tom, DeathClan Leader

Nightstar – black she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip, CloudClan Leader

Grayhunter – gray tom with brown paws, LeeClan Deputy _(past_)

Fang – cruel black and white tom, DeathClan Deputy

Redstar – dark ginger tom, current LeafClan Leader

Mousestar – small dark brown tom, previous Leader of LightClan

Rainstar – gray tom, previous SkyClan Leader

Shiningglow – bright ginger she-cat, WaterfallClan Deputy

Moonshade – white and black she-cat, LeafClan Leader

Graystar – light gray tom, previous LeafClan Leader

Crowfall –black tom, LeafClan Deputy _(past_)

Nightpaw – black she-cat with a missing eye from fox attack, LeafClan Apprentice

Daypaw – light brown tom, LeafClan Apprentice

Nettleclaw – black and gray tom, LeafClan Warrior

Mistywing – blue-gray and white she-cat, LeafClan Warrior

Hollyleaf – black she-cat with eyes LeafClan Warrior

Diamondnight – white and gray tom, LeafClan Warrior

**The Gathering:**

Pounceheart – brown tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Fallowwind – light gray tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Nightstar – black she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip, CloudClan Leader

Clovernight – white she-cat, LeafClan Warrior

Breezetail – silver-blue-gray tom, LeafClan Warrior

Needlenose – black she-cat with yellow eyes, LeafClan Warrior

Ravenclaw – black tom, LightClan Elder

Longnight – white and gray tom, LightClan Warrior

Moonwhisper – White she-cat, LeafClan Warrior

Thundernight – light ginger tom with yellow eyes, LeafClan Deputy _(past_)

Brackenfur – black and gray tom, WaterfallClan Deputy

**Mercy's Time:**

Nightwhisker – black tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Winterclaw – white tom with black hind paws, WaterfallClan Warrior

Fallowwind – light gray tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Flowerwind – ginger and black she-cat, WaterfallClan Warrior

Wolffoot – white tom with gray paws and blue eyes, LeafClan Warrior

Breezetail – silver-blue-gray tom, LeafClan Warrior

Blizzardstone – bright white she-cat with blue eyes, LeafClan Warrior

Hollowpelt – brown tom, LeafClan Warrior

Pounceheart – brown tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

**Rogue's Story:**

Moonwhisper – white she-cat, LeafClan Warrior

Graystar – light gray tom, LeafClan Leader

Mousestar – small dark brown tom, LightClan Leader _(previous_)

Thundernight – light ginger tom with yellow eyes, LeafCaln Deputy

Redsky – dark ginger tom, LeafClan Warrior

Nightfrost – white and black tom, LightClan Warrior _(exiled_)

Flowerpaw – pale ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail, LeafClan Apprentice

Buzzardtail – black she-cat, LeafClan Queen

**Battle Against the Wolves:**

Brackenfur – black and gray tom, WaterfallClan Deputy

Shadowstar – black tom, WaterfallClan Leader

Honeysuckle – bright ginger she-cat, WaterfallClan Queen

Beechtail – light brown tom, LightClan Warrior

Rainstar – gray tom, SkyClan Leader

Whiplash – black tom, SunClan Warrior

Stormshadow – pitch black tom with emerald green eyes, WaterfallClan Warrior

Dustfur – gray tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Dragonpaw – very dark gray tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Heartclaw – gray she-cat, WaterfallClan Warrior

Redstar – dark ginger tom, LeafClan Leader

Mountainclaw – gray and white tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Rollingstar – brown tom, SunClan Leader

Snakeeyes – light blue-gray tom with gray tabby stripes and gray eyes, WaterfallClan Warrior

Featherwind – light gray she-cat, LeafClan Leader

**A Long Tradition:**

Wolfstar – gray tom, SunClan Leader

Brackenfur – black and gray tom, WaterfallClan Deputy

Nightstar – black she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip,CloudClan Leader

Whitetail – white tom, SunClan Deputy

Diamondclaw – ginger tabby tom with a diamond shape on his back, CloudClan Warrior

Breezeclaw – dark gray tom, LeafClan Warrior

Lionmane – light ginger tom with dark ginger patches, CloudClan Warrior

**First Battle:**

Whitepaw/Whitetail – white tom, SunCaln Apprentice

Braveheart – gray tabby tom, SunClan Elder

Winterfrost – white she-cat with black spots, SunClan Warrior

Pixiewing – small ginger she-cat, SunClan Warrior

Cloudynight – white and gray tom, SunClan Warrior

Featherwind – blue-gray she-cat, SunClan Deputy

Birchfall – brown tom, SunClan Warrior

Antleg – reddish-ginger she-cat, SunClan Queen

Wolfpaw – gray tom, SunClan Apprentice

Whippaw – black tom, SunClan Apprentice

Nightpaw – black she-cat, SunClan Apprentice

Whiteshadow – white and black she-cat, SunClan Warrior

Summerpelt – dusty ginger tom, SunClan Warrior

Stargazer – black and white she-badger

Thunderwing – bright ginger she-cat, SunClan Warrior

Shadowwisker – black and white she-cat, SunClan Warrior

Sootpelt – dusty gray tom, SunClan Warrior

**Deserter:**

Hollowthunder – brown and ginger tom, CloudClan Deputy

Swifthunter – light ginger she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

Lionpaw – light ginger tom with dark ginger patches, CloudClan Apprentice

Diamondpaw – ginger tabby tom with a diamond shape on his back, CloudClan Apprentice

Foxtail – dark ginger and white tom, LeafClan Warrior

Crowheart – thin black tom, LeafClan Warrior

Silverpaw – gray tom, LeafClan Warrior

Shadowclaw – black tom, LeafClan Warrior

Volestar – gray tom, CloudClan Leader

Whitefang – white and gray tom, CloudClan Warrior

Blackpaw – ginger tom with a black face, ears, tail, and paws, CloudClan Apprentice

**Peace-Seeking Leader:**

Lynxstar – light ginger tom, CloudClan Leader

Blazestar – dark ginger tom, SunClan Leader

Firepelt – dark reddish-ginger tom, CloudClan Warrior

Crowflight – black tom, CloudClan Warrior

Flowerclaw – sandy ginger she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

Lightfire – light ginger tom with dark ginger paws, SunClan Deputy

Fallowheart – gray and brown tom, CloudClan Warrior

Nightstorm – light gray she-cat with gray eyes, CloudClan Deputy

Tigerstar – brown tabby she-cat, WaterfallClan Leader

Lakestar – gray and white tom, LightClan Leader

Stormstar – gray and white tom, LeafClanLeader

Peachstar – very light reddish-ginger she-cat, SkyClan Leader

Hollywhisker – patchy gray and black tom, CloudClan Elder.

Birdfeather – golden brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, and black forepaws, CloudClan Queen

Owlclaw – brown and white tom, CloudClan Warrior

PeachLeaf – brown and gray she-cat, CloudClan Medicine Cat

Clawpaw – black and ginger tom, CloudClan Medicine Cat Apprentice

Cloudednight – black and ginger tabby tom, CloudClan Warrior

Mistymoss – calico she-cat, CloudClan Queen

**Cinderheart's Final Warning:**

Cinderheart – sandy ginger tom, SkyClan Elder

Nightstar – black she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip, CloudClan Leader

Minxstar – brown and gray tom, MistClan Leader

Nightcloud – black and white she-cat, MistClan Deputy

Morningstar – light ginger tom, MistClan Leader _(after Minxstar_)

**The Victorious Clan:**

Graystar - gray tabby tom with whitepaws, SkyClan Leader

Diamondwing – white and gray tom, SkyClan Medicine Cat

Pineshadow – brown tabby tom, SkyClan Warrior

Fallkit – gray she-cat, SkyClan kit

Glowpelt – shining golden ginger she-cat, SkyClan Deputy

Daykit – white she-cat, SkyClan kit

Amberhunter – long-legged ginger she-cat, SkyClan Warrior

Minxstar – brown and gray tom, previous MistClan Leader

**The Defeated Clan:**

Morningstar – light ginger tom, MistClan Leader

Nightglow – black and ginger she-cat, MistClan Queen

Hollowwind – brown and gray tom, MistClan Deputy

Fernwind – brown and ginger she-cat, MistClan Medicine Cat

Lizardfang – sandy ginger tom, MistClan Warrior, has a broken hind leg

**Conclusion: Nightstar's Farewell:**

Nightstar – black she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip, CloudClan Leader

Cinderheart – sandy ginger tom, SkyClan Elder.


	52. Glossary

Glossary

Clancats – cats that live in the same Clan together

HouseCats – cats that live with Humans

Leaders – the Leader of the Clan

CloudClan – the first of the six great Clans, shares boarders with SunClan and LeafClan

Gathering – the time when the Clans meet in peace every Full Moon

Mentor – a teacher to an Apprentice

Apprentice – the in-training Warriors of the Clans

Warriors – the defenders of the Clans

Clans – the six great Warrior Clans of the lake

Queens – she-cats expecting or nursing kits

Kits – Less than six moons old, the youngest cats in the Clans

Elders – retired Queens and Warrior, honored by all Clans

Messenger Code – the code of conduct all the Clans must follow

Deputy – a Leader's second-in-command

Medicine Cat – a Clan's trained healer

Blazing strike – CloudClan's special Battle tactic, confuses enemies

Paw – the ending of an Apprentice's name

Fox dung – a mold curse word

LeafClan – the second of the six great Clans, shares borders with WaterfallClan and CloudClan

HeavenClan – the realm of the Warrior Ancestors

Shadow Ambush – LeafClan's Special Battle Tactic, a sneak attack on the enemy

Tall signals – used to speak to the patrol quietly and without words

Star – the ending of a Leader's name

WaterfallClan – the sixth of the great Clans, shares borders with SkyClan and LeafClan

Speed Bash – LightClan's Special Battle Tactic, used to take enemies by surprise

LightClan – the third of the great Clans, shares borders with SkyClan and SunClan

Featherbrained – a name for a cat that's being stupid

Den – where a cat sleeps

Nursery – Queen and kits sleep here, the most protected den in the Clans

-Kit- the ending of a Kit's name

SkyClan – fourth of the great Clans shares borders with WaterfallClan and LightClan

Muzzle – a cat's mouth

Sky-Drop – Special Battle Tactic, cats drop from trees onto the enemies below

Drop Patrol – a patrol of cats set up to perform the Sky-Drop

Warrior Ancestors – the dead cats from the Clans

Moonstones Cavern – the place where the living cats can share tongues with their Ancestors

Tunneling – SunClan's Special Battle Tactic, cats burrow underground in order to get enemies by surprise from behind. No longer used

SunClan – the fifth of the great Clans, shares borders with LightClan and CloudClan

Tunnelers – the smaller SunClan Warriors that were trained to burrow underground

Kinkpaw Splash – WaterfallClan's Special Battle Tactic, a cat splashes water with his/her tail sending droplets downstream to confuse enemy

Tom – a male cat

She-cat – a female cat

Pawhold – a place to put one's paw when climbing

Moorland – open area that has no trees just grass and shrubs

Stepping Stones – a series of stones used to cross the river

Great Oaks – six giant Oak trees that are on Gathering Island, One for each Clan

DeathClan – a group of loosely organized cats, consisting of Rogues, Loners, and HouseCats

Black Forest – this where the cruelest cats go, forbidden access into HeavenClan

Fresh-Kill – the food that the Warriors hunt and kill to eat

Sunningrocks – Large flat rocks that are always in the sun during spring and summer

Denmate – cats that share the same den

Littermates – Kits that are born in the same litter and to the same mother

Rogues – a cat that left his or her Clan, or was exiled for doing something terrible

Gathering Island – a large island in the middle of the lake territories where the Clans gather every Full Moon

Moons – referring to one month for each moon.

SnakeTurnRocks – rocks that are good for hunting and shelter during fall and winter, home to address

Quarter – Moon – the moon's waxing and waning crescents

Patrols – there are three types of patrols, border, hunting, and battle

Code of Honor – referring to the Messenger Code

Moonpond – a small pool of water near Moonstone Cavern, the moon reflects off the surface

SkyRocks – the mountainous rocks located on Gathering Island, Leaders speak to all six Clans from here

HighRock – the rock that the Leader of CloudClan speaks to his or her Clanmates

Crow – food – rotting prey

Greencough - a bad chest congestion, can be fatal

Yarrow – _(leaves_) chewed to a poultice and applied to wounds or scratches to expel poison

Catmint – the best remedy for Whitecough and Greencough

MistClan – the lost seventh Warrior Clan, lost their territory to the Human and then run from the lake by the other Clans, shared

Fox-hearted – a cat that's being cowardly

Cobweb – used to soak up blood, stops bleeding, keeps wounds clean

Marigold – _(Leaves or petals_) chewed to a pulp, and applied as a poultice to wounds to stop infections

Comfrey – _(root_) chewed to a poultice, mends broken bones and soothes wounds

Poppy Seeds – used to help cats sleep, soothes cats that are suffering from shock or distress * not recommended for nursing Queens*


End file.
